FANTASÍAS
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Un magnífico hotel en una isla paradisiaca. Dos desconocidos en una noche de pasión. Un trato: ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa por un año?, Sí, acepto. Parecía un trato sencillo, una negociación incluso, pero cuando los sentimientos entran en juego, las cosas ya no son tan fáciles. DracoxAstoria. NO ADAPT
1. Desconocidos no tan desconocidos

**Disclaimer: **HP es propiedad exclusiva de Rowling.

* * *

**FANTASÍAS**

Un magnífico hotel en una isla paradisiaca. Dos desconocidos en una noche de pasión. Un trato: ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa por un año?, Sí, acepto. Parecía un trato sencillo, una negociación incluso, pero cuando los sentimientos entran en juego, las cosas ya no son tan fáciles. DracoxAstoria.

**Capítulo I**

Draco Malfoy levantó la copa y miró a su alrededor. La discoteca del complejo Fantasías estaba llena de gente que reía, bebía y se divertía. La música estaba alta y las luces de colores iluminaban a los que bailaban en la pista, rodeada de ventanales que daban al mar, sobre el que brillaba una preciosa luna llena.

Draco apoyó un codo en la barra y le dio un trago a su whisky escocés, dejando que el licor se deslizara por su garganta, calentándola. Hace tanto que no estaba de vacaciones que se sentía fuera de lugar rodeado de tantas personas pasándosela bien. En los últimos meses había dedicado su fuerza a sacar a Malfoy Enterprises del abismo en el que se encontraba. Había tenido que trabajar mucho pues su padre había dejado un reguero de deudas en la compañía. Draco había saneado casi por completo Malfoy Enterprises, motivo por el cual volvían a estar en el tope de las empresas que manejan el mercado.

Draco sonrió satisfecho, contento con el triunfo cosechado.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Draco miró a la mujer de pelo castaño que estaba sentada dos taburetes más allá. Llevaba el pelo largo, ondulado y rizado en las puntas. Tenía los ojos verdes, enormes y brillantes. La piel pálida y cubierta por un floreado vestido de verano.

Draco sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente.

- Estaba pensando en las cosas que había logrado hasta ahora.

- ¿Muy buenas?

- Las mejores - contestó Draco -. ¿Estás sola?

La mujer hizo girar el taburete para quedar en frente de él y sonrió.

- Estaba.

A Draco le pareció una mujer interesante. Que sabía lo que quería y que no tenía miedo de pedir lo que querían. Él se había interesado por ella y estaba decidido a entablar una relación.

- Te invito a una copa.

- Buena idea - contestó la mujer mirando su vaso que estaba casi vacío.

Draco llamó al camarero y le indicó que sirviera una copa de lo mismo. El camarero asintió y se apresuró a ejecutar su orden.

- ¿Te apetece que bailemos mientras esperamos?

- Otra buena idea - sonrió la desconocida.

Mientras ella bajaba del taburete, la música se tornó lenta y suave. Draco la llevó al centró de la pista y la acercó a su cuerpo, con cuidado de no apretarla, pero de hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Ella simplemente sonrió.

- ¿Qué haces en Fantasías?

- He venido con unas amigas. ¿Y tú?

- Solo.

La hizo girar sobre sí misma y la sostuvo nuevamente.

- ¿Negocios o placer? - le preguntó ella.

- Placer. Los negocios los dejé en casa.

- Sabia elección.

Se movían a buen ritmo. Ella bailaba muy bien, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho. Draco sonrió, le gustaban las mujeres que sabían bailar.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Negocios o placer?

Ella rió.

- Sólo y simple placer.

- Muy bien.

La canción cambió a una más movida, Draco giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta que ya le estaban sirviendo las bebidas.

- ¿Volvemos? Nuestras bebidas están listas.

Ella asintió y permitió que la llevara hasta la barra. El camarero les sonrió, fijó su mirada dos segundos en la figura de la hermosa mujer, luego negó con la cabeza y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

- Le gustas - afirmó Draco.

- ¿A quién?

- Al camarero.

- Ah - ella se permitió mirarlo un segundo -. Bueno, a mí no me gusta.

- Me alegro.

Tomaron sus bebidas. Las chocaron levemente y se las levaron a los labios. Bebieron sin dejar de mirarse. Como calculando al otro.

- ¿Me vas a decir cómo te llamas? - preguntó Draco, que se moría por saber esa información.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, creo que no.

Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no?

La última vez que una mujer se quiso hacer la misteriosa, terminó casado con ella. No quería volver a repetir el mismo error. Esa desconocida le gustaba, pero no se casaría con ella. Ya bastante había tenido con Hermione. Apartó a su ex esposa de sus pensamientos, no le gustaba recordarla y no quería empañar esa noche con sus recuerdos. Además de que esta desconocida no se parecía en nada a Hermione.

- Porque no. Disfrutemos del misterio. Luego… luego te diré mi nombre y me dirás tú el tuyo.

- Me lo dirás al final de la velada.

- Eso no es una pregunta.

- No.

- Um…

No iba a arriesgarse. A él le gustaban mucho los juegos, el misterio, el desafío, pero no iba a dejar que volvieran a interponerse en su camino. No iba volver a cometer errores.

- ¿Te vienes a dar un paseo conmigo, cariño?

Ella asintió.

- Me encantaría.

.

.

.

La playa estaba prácticamente vacía y desde ella se oía la música que procedía de la discoteca del hotel. La música se mezclaba con el sonido de las olas del mar. La atmósfera que les rodeaba parecía casi mágica, casi romántica.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en Fantasías? - preguntó Draco.

- Tres semanas - contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros -. ¿Y tú?

- Aún no lo decido - dijo Draco - Ya te dije, vine por placer.

Ella se acomodó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

- ¿No hay nada que te haga volver?

Draco lo pensó por un momento. Malfoy Enterprises marchaba viento en popa. Sus padres viajaban por Francia. Sus amigos estaban enfocados en sus propios asuntos. Nadie lo echaría de menos.

- La verdad es que no. No es imperioso.

- Ya. A mí también me gustaría vivir así.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Sin reglas, sin ataduras. Debe ser excitante.

- Lo es, sí.

La miró a los ojos. Había algo en ellos que se le hacía familiar. Estaba seguro que la conocía. La cuestión es que no sabía de dónde, podía ser de cualquier parte, no en balde los Malfoy tenían muchas conexiones.

- Qué envidia. Yo debo volver a mi casa.

- ¿A trabajar?

- Peor.

- ¿Por qué?

- A buscar esposo.

- Um… Tienes razón, es peor que trabajar.

Ella sonrió.

- Pero si no trabajaras, no te pudieras permitir quedarte aquí hasta que dé la gana.

- Sí… ahí tienes razón. Pero por otro lado, no me gustan las cazas de marido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque muchas de las chicas como tú buscan a los chicos como yo.

- ¿Ricos, chicos malos y atractivos? - rió ella.

- Sí, así es.

Entiendo. Te sientes abrumado con tanta atención.

- A veces sí - admitió Draco.

- Um…

- Quiero besarte.

Lo dijo sin pensar, las palabras salieron de su boca antes que él pudiera procesarlas. Pero cuando las escuchó, supo que era eso lo quería. Besarla. Probar esos labios.

- ¿Sólo besarme? - preguntó ella repentinamente coqueta.

- Quién sabe… Por ahora un beso, luego dependerá de ti.

- ¿Por qué depende de mí?

- Bueno, tal vez quieras más.

Ella alzó una ceja.

- Tienes el ego elevado, ¿verdad?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Uno de mis encantos, cariño.

- Ya.

- ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

- Sí.

Cuando la tomó entre sus brazos, ella le dejó hacer y Draco se inclinó sobre ella y la besó una vez, dos veces, y a continuación, la devoró. El beso fue algo enorme para ambos. Los sacudió. Los hizo temblar. Ella se alzó en punta de pie para alcanzar su boca y devolver el beso. Él gimió dentro del beso.

- Quiero más - susurró Draco -. Quiero más de lo que puedas darme.

Por toda respuesta, ella volvió a besarlo.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde se encontraban en la suite presidencial. Ambos acostados en la cama, mirándose y mirando hacia el techo. Ella bebía una Mimosa mientras él fumaba tranquilamente de su cigarrillo.

- No me has dicho tu nombre.

- Tú tampoco el tuyo - replicó ella.

- Tú primero.

- Astoria Greengrass.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Greengrass? ¿La hermana de Daphne Greengrass?

Astoria frunció ligeramente el ceño. No le gustaba que la compararan con su hermana, recordó Draco.

- Sí, la misma. ¿Por qué? ¿La conoces?

- Draco Malfoy, Astoria.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de sorprenderse.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy?

- Así es.

- No puedo creerlo…

- Pues créelo.

- De todos los lugares… De todos nunca imaginé volverte a encontrar aquí.

- ¿Bromeas verdad? Es Fantasías, es uno de los sitios más magníficos del mundo mágico.

- Tienes razón - admitió Astoria -. Debí imaginarlo.

- Además el dueño es amigo mío.

- El dueño… Claro. ¿Harry Potter, no?

- Así es.

Para todos había sido una sorpresa que Potter y Malfoy fueran amigos. Excepto para ellos. Simplemente se habían conocido en la tienda de Madame Malkin en el verano antes de su primer año. Mientras Narcisa Malfoy y Lily Potter hablaban con la dependienta, ellos hablaron entre sí. Ahí descubrieron que tenían en común su pasión por el quiddicth, por el vuelo y por las altas velocidades. Cuando sus madres, los fueron a buscar, se dieron cuenta de la repentina camaradería que tenían los muchachos. La señora Malfoy había fruncido el ceño y había querido separar a Draco de ese niño; Lily también había querido hacer lo mismo. Pero ellos no querían separarse, y al final amabas madres suspiraron y se resignaron.

- Debí imaginarlo - dijo Astoria devolviendo a Draco al presente -. ¿En dónde está Potter por cierto?

- En el hotel. Le gusta ver a sus clientes desde una distancia prudente.

- Claro.

- Bueno, basta de hablar de Harry. Quiero volver a besarte, y ahora sabiendo quién eres.

Astoria rió. Y luego sólo pudo gemir. Gemir toda la noche.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**:

Bueno, nueva historia. Creo que _Infierno VIP_ le quedan pocos capítulos, así que pensé en hacer algo más relajado y salió esto. El crédito no es todo mío. La historia está inspirada en una novela romántica llamada _Casada por Dinero_, y pertenece a Maureen Child. Ojo, inspirada, no es una fiel copia de la novela.

Espero que les guste y me acompañen en este nuevo viaje.


	2. Despertar y noticias

**Disclaimer: **HP es propiedad exclusiva de Rowling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debo decir que estoy sorprendida por sus comentarios. Un millón de gracias por seguirme siempre. Gracias a** samfj, **a** alisa-2012, **y a** LilyScorpfan **por sus comentarios**. **

**.**

Con ustedes el segundo capítulo de Fantasías.

**.**

**Capítulo II**

Astoria se despertó sintiendo en su cuerpo una agradable pesadez. Abrió los ojos y miró en derredor. Lo primero que notó es que no estaba en su habitación. El corazón se le detuvo por un segundo. Luego volvió a funcionar. De improviso recordó lo que había pasado esa noche. Encontrarse a Draco Malfoy en el bar, caminar por la playa con él, los besos y las caricias, la habitación, los gemidos. Un calor agradable se instaló en sus piernas. Se sentía bien, pero que muy bien.

Giró su cabeza. Malfoy no se veía por ningún lado. Y a juzgar por el frío del lado contrario de su cama, hace mucho que se había levantado. Frunció el ceño, esperaba que ese idiota no la dejara sola en su habitación. Claro que la culpa sería de ella, por no poder controlar sus hormonas. Vamos, quién la mandaba a meterse en la cama de Draco Malfoy.

Respiró profundamente para calmarse. Se puso una bata de las del hotel y salió a la terraza. Era un hermoso día de verano y el sol calentaba felizmente.

- Buenos días.

La voz de Malfoy la saludó. Astoria giró y lo miró. Sentado cómodamente en un sillón, relajado y apacible. Una serpiente en reposo. Astoria tuvo deseos de reírse por ese pensamiento.

- Buenos días - saludó a su vez.

Ella le señaló la mesa de desayuno.

- Me tomé la libertad de pedirte unas tostadas, espero que no te importe.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- En absoluto.

Se sirvió las tostadas y una taza humeante de café. Le dio un mordisco a una de las tostadas y cerró los ojos, una exclamación de placer salió de sus labios.

Draco sonrió ante esa reacción.

- ¿Está buena?

- Oh, sí.

Luego frunció el ceño. Casi había sonado como un ronroneo. ¡Ella no ronroneaba! La mirada de Malfoy se oscureció, llena de deseo. Deseo por ella. El calor entre sus piernas se afianzó más. Se llevó la taza de café a los labios, en espera de que el líquido caliente le devolviera la cordura.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

Astoria respiró con alivio. Malfoy no iba a presionarla, iba a dejar en paz y no iba a insistir. Eso la alegraba.

- Estar con mis amigas. Tengo que decirles que estoy bien. No vaya a ser que piensen que un escreguto de cola explosiva me raptó.

Él frunció el ceño.

- No me hables de esos bichos.

Astoria rió.

- Oh, lo siento, olvidaba que detestabas a los escregutos.

- ¿Quién en su sano juicio los amaría? - gruñó Draco.

- ¿Hagrid? - preguntó ella retóricamente.

- Sí, Hagrid es el único. Los demás tenemos sentido común, gracias.

- Pobre Draco - ironizó Astoria - asustado por una banda de escregutos.

- ¡No estoy asustado! No me gustan esos bichos, eso es todo.

Decidiendo que no debía echarle más sal a la herida, capituló:

- Tranquiló, a mí tampoco me gustaban.

- Bien.

- ¿Tú qué planes tienes para hoy?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Probablemente almuerce con Harry. Quién sabe.

Astoria le dio un mordisco a una de sus tostadas.

- ¿Almuerzan siempre juntos?

- Sólo cuando es necesario.

- ¿Y ahora lo es?

- No lo sé - admitió el rubio -. Depende de él, supongo.

- Ya.

.

.

.

- ¿Entonces es tan buen amante como decían las lenguas en Hogwarts? - preguntó Areusa Murry.

- Mejor, chicas, mejor.

Ellas chillaron de entusiasmo. Astoria sólo sonrió. Le divertía su reacción.

- Qué envidia, Tori - gruñó Ava Kensington.

- ¿Por qué, Ava?

- ¡Por qué a mí también me gustaría una aventura así! ¡Por eso!

Astoria y Areusa se rieron.

Oh, Ava siempre era así. Un poco loca, un poco descarada, pero leal siempre. Areusa era un poco más tranquila, más comedida, más serena. Ava y Areusa eran muy opuestas, como la noche y el día. Ava era el día: brillante, sonriente, siempre energética; mientras que Areusa era la noche: callada, circunspecta, siempre vigilante. Ava era rubia, bajita, ojos azules brillantes que era su mayor atractivo. Areusa en cambio tenía el cabello negro, ojos grises, y una altura de un metro noventa que era su mejor atractivo. Junto a ellas, Astoria era prácticamente un equilibrio. Un puente entre ambas.

- De todas formas, no pudieras hacer nada, Ava. No te gusta Draco - le recordó Areusa.

- Sí, lo sé, pero si me gustara…

- Ya, claro.

Ava negó con la cabeza.

- Hablando de otra cosa. Tu mamá llamó al hotel.

- ¿Al que…? ¿Al hotel? ¿Es en serio?

Ava y Areusa asintieron.

- Así es.

- ¿Y qué le dijeron?

- Que estabas dormida. Que el viaje te cansó más que a nosotras. Y que cuando estuvieras mejor la llamarías.

Astoria dejó caer su cabeza sus manos. Se masajeó las sienes. Su madre… Su madre… Elena Greengrass había llamado al hotel. ¡Al hotel Fantasías! Ahora creerían que era una boba, que todavía se escondía bajo las faldas de su madre. ¡Y sólo había querido escaparse de ella!

- Ya, Tori, tranquila.

- ¿Tranquila? ¿Tranquila? - repitió -. No puedo estar tranquila. No puedo… Yo…

- Con ponerte dramática no solucionarás nada - negó Areusa -. Debes calmarte y pensar como adulta, ¿está claro?

- Clarísimo. Pero aún queda un problema, Are. Mi madre.

- Um… Bueno, ya se nos ocurrirá algo para mantenerla alejada - dijo Ava preocupada -. Se nos debe ocurrir algo.

- Estas son mis semanas de vacaciones - gimió Astoria -. Ella prometió que me dejaría en paz. Que tomaría mis propias decisiones. Que cuando regresara, elegiría un marido. No antes. ¿Por qué me hace esto? - volvió a gemir.

Areusa intentó consolarla:

- No lo sé, cariño. No lo sé.

- Se nos ocurrirá algo, Tori - afirmó Ava -. Te lo prometo.

.

.

.

El comedor del hotel estaba a reventar. Draco vio todas las mesas y por fin encontró a Harry Potter.

- Hola, Harry.

- Hola, Draco. Siéntate.

Draco se sentó en la cómoda silla. Miró a su alrededor.

- Fantasías tiene cada vez más clientela, ¿no?

- Así parece - dijo Harry, sin negar lo entusiasmado que estaba por ese hecho.

- Me alegro por ti, Harry.

- Yo también.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy sorprendido. Con tanta gente, ¿cómo me encontraste?

- Tu desordenada cabellera es irreconocible, ¿lo recuerdas? - ironizó.

Harry rió.

- Tú siempre tan gracioso, Malfoy.

- Es una de mis habilidades.

- ¿Tus habilidades incluyen acaramelarte a mis clientes en menos de una hora?

Draco se quedó con la copa de auga que se llevaba los labios a medio camino.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A la forma en que sedujiste a esa chica anoche.

- Astoria Greengrass, sí.

- ¿Greengrass? ¿La hermana de tu amiga Daphne?

- Así es.

- Vaya. Los años le han sentado bien, ¿no?

Por alguna razón, aquel comentario le molestó.

- Sí, le has sentado bien - gruñó.

Harry intuyó su malestar, se rió y sonrió ampliamente.

- Tranquilo, amigo, es toda tuya.

- Más te vale.

- Woa. ¿Tanto te pegó?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Pedimos la comida? Estoy muerto de hambre.

- Claro.

Harry le hizo señas a un camarero para que se acercara. Pidieron los almuerzos y el camarero se fue con su orden.

- ¿Para qué me citaste, Harry? No creo que sea para discutir mis habilidades con las chicas.

Harry tomó un sorbo del vino de elfo que les trajeron.

- Tienes razón, no fue para eso.

- Bien, entonces ve al grano.

- Hermione viene a Fantasías.

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Acto seguido frunció el ceño. Su mirada se oscureció hasta lo imposible. Sus cejas se alzaron hasta formar una apretada línea.

- Bueno, cuando dije que fueras al grano, no creí que fuera por eso.

- Ya lo sé. Creíste que era algo sin importancia.

- La llegada de Hermione es algo sin importancia.

- Si tú lo dices…

- Yo lo digo. ¿Cuándo viene?

- Tres días.

- Bien.

- Draco, si quieres cancelo su reservación, no será un…

- Tú sabes que si lo será, Harry. Perjudicarías a tu hotel. No, no hagas nada. Déjala venir. Yo no le tengo miedo.

Un silencio tenso se instaló entre los dos amigos. Harry se preguntó en lo que Draco estaba pensando, pero no encontró respuesta alguna. La llegada del camarero hizo que pensaran en la comida. Pero Draco no pudo olvidarse de Hermione y de lo que implicaba su llegada.

.

.

.

De vuelta a su suite, Draco se dejó caer en su cama. Luego, en un arrebato, buscó sus maletas y sacó la única fotografía que todavía conservaba de su ex esposa. En la foto, se veían felices, enamorados. Era su aniversario número cinco. Tenían cinco años juntos, tres de matrimonio. Draco la había llevado al Zapato de Cristal, lugar de élite donde las familias puras acudían para mirar y ser mirados, comentar y ser comentados. Ellos estaban por arriba de todo eso. Se miraban y se sonreían, se hablaban al oído. Eran felices en la burbuja de felicidad que habían construido.

Pero tarde o temprano, las burbujas estallan. Y la de ellos estalló cuando fue demasiado tarde.

Hermione Granger había sido la novia de Draco a sus dieciséis, a sus diecisiete años. En ese tiempo, ambos eran jóvenes e inmaduros. Y estaban enamorados de la idea de los opuestos. Ella Gryffindor, él Slytherin, si hasta parecía el Romeo y Julieta modernos… El Draco adulto aguantó las ganas de reírse. No eran Romeo y Julieta. Julieta jamás habría engañado a su amado. Y Romeo jamás hubiera querido asesinar a Julieta. Ellos no habían querido escuchar a razones. Draco y Hermione tampoco.

Todos les decían que no durarían. Que su relación era un error. Que el amor no podía curar años y años de tradiciones. Pero ellos no escucharon. Y luego pagaron el precio.

Ahora Hermione volvía. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué iba a Fantasías cuando sabía que él estaba allí? ¿Qué retorcida razón tenía? Draco se levantó y empezó a pasear por la habitación. No iba a encontrarse con su ex. No iba a hacerle las cosas fáciles. Ella lo había herido profundamente, no iba a darle la oportunidad para volverlo a herir, no señor.

Esta vez tendría un plan.

.

.

.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, Hermione Malfoy empacaba su ropa. Ropa de verano, ropa para la playa, unas gafas de sol, bronceadores, y una poción para dormir. Casarse con Draco Malfoy fue el peor error que había cometido. No sólo porque ahora llevaba su apellido, sino porque se había hecho adicta a las cosas caras. Ella antes no era así. Era sencilla, humilde. Una hija de muggles que buscaba en Hogwarts amigos y comprensión. Los encontró. Se había hecho amiga de Harry Potter y de Neville Longbottom. Pero no había contado con enamorarse. ¡Y mucho menos de Malfoy! Era estúpido y ridículo. Ilógico.

Ni él ni ella habían escuchado a sus amigos. ¿Cuántas veces le dijo Ron que Malfoy no era para ella? Pero Hermione era tonta y era una romántica empedernida. Ahora sufría las consecuencias de sus impulsos. La Hermione adulta suspiró profundamente.

Alzó la vista y miró la fotografía de Draco, la única que todavía conservaba. Fue su último aniversario. El quinto para ser exactos. Draco la había enredado con sus exquisitos gustos, con sus lujos. La cena era por todo lo alto: caviar y champán de duende de la mejor calidad. Esa noche le había entregado una cadena de diamantes, con la que rodeó su cuello.

- Hermosa - había susurrado sólo para ella.

Y Hermione había sonreído, feliz y enamorada. Sin entender que esa era otra baratija. Baratijas para comprar su amor, para seguirla teniendo como esclava.

La Hermione del presente cerró los ojos e intentó contener las lágrimas. Ella le había regalado algo que no tenía precio. Algo que era de ellos, de ambos. Y él sólo había fingido felicidad. Ahora ella lo tenía claro. Draco fingía, sólo fingía. No estaba emocionado, ni entusiasmado. Lo que ella le regalaba era un trámite para él. Y pasado un tiempo, Draco no pudo soportarlo. No pudo soportar seguirla mintiendo. Se había hartado de ella.

De un manotazo, la Hermione adulta limpió sus traicioneras lágrimas. Ella también se había hartado de él y lo había mandado a volar. No podía estar con un hombre que la engañaba. Para el que nunca sería nada importante. No podía…

En el presente, cerró la maleta con furia. Miró el reloj de la pared. Faltaba una hora para tomar su traslador. Para ir a Fantasías y encarar a Draco.

.

.

.

Draco y Astoria estaban bailando en la pista. Sonreían. Bailar se les hacía fácil. Bailando no habían preocupaciones. No había una madre que la presionara para casare. No había una esposa que fuera a su encuentro para Merlín sabe qué. No, en el baile eran ellos dos solos.

Cuando la canción se hizo más movida, volvieron a la barra.

- Draco, ellas son mis amigas: Ava Kensington y Areusa Murry.

- Un placer conocerlas, chicas.

Ellas sonrieron.

- Lo mismo decimos nosotras.

- ¡Oh, mira a ese chico moreno! - exclamó Ava.

- ¿Dónde? - le preguntó Areusa -. Woa. Con su permiso, tortolos.

Astoria negó la cabeza con diversión.

- ¿Siempre son así?

- A veces son peores. Te lo garantizo.

- Ya. ¿Brindamos? - ofreció el rubio.

- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué brindamos?

- ¿Qué te parece "Por la compañía"?

- Me parece bien. Por la compañía.

Se sonrieron mientras bebían sus tragos: en el caso de Draco whisky, y en el caso de Astoria, margarita.

- ¿Te gustan las bebidas muggles? - preguntó Draco mientras señalaba la margarita.

- Algunas están bien.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo…?

- La margarita es una. También los cócteles. Las mimosas me encantan. Y la piña colada es mi perdición.

Draco la miró divertido.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de las bebidas muggles?

- Cuando era niña, mis padres creyeron que era una squib.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no hacía magia como Daphne, por eso. Se entristecieron, pero lo aceptaron. Fui a una escuela muggle. Jamás había estado tan cerca de niños de mi edad. Fue una experiencia atemorizante pero buena a la vez. Aprendí mucho. Casi a los once hice mi primera muestra de magia. Mamá y papá estaban muy felices. Me sacaron de la escuela muggle. Fui a Beauxbuttons ese septiembre.

- ¿Por qué no Hogwarts?

Astoria pareció pensativa.

- No lo sé. Nunca me lo dijeron. Supongo que no querían que me apoyara en Daphne. No lo sé… - Se encogió de hombros -. De todas formas no duré mucho allí. Al siguiente año fui a Hogwarts. No me preguntes por qué, no sé por qué cambiaron de parecer. Fue allí donde conocí a Ava y Areusa y nos hicimos las amigas que somos ahora.

- Me alegro.

- Sí, yo también. Mi vida no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ellas.

Draco asintió.

- ¿Quieres volver a la habitación?

- Empezaba a preguntarme por qué tardabas tanto en decirme eso.

Draco sonrió.

**Notas de la autora**:

Bueno, supongo que debo aclarar unos puntos que se me olvidaron en el capítulo pasado:

- Aclarar que es una especie de Universo Alterno. Hay magia, hay hechizos. Voldemort no es ni fue ninguna amenaza. Casi todos los que murieron en la saga de Harry Potter están vivos. Básicamente, es mi versión feliz de la historia de Rowling, y donde el drama real tiene que ver más con sus sentimientos.

- No es un Dramione. Aunque está una relación Draco-Hermione de fondo. Ellos están divorciados y no van a volver a estar juntos. Sin embargo, hay cosas que se quedaron pendientes, ya las verán.

- Por último, ¿quién quiere conjeturar para qué rayos va Hermione a Fantasías? Díganmelo en un bonito review.


	3. Hermione

**Disclaimer: **HP es propiedad exclusiva de Rowling.

Gracias a** samfj, Juli-Pim, **y a** Katherine Dombly **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior**.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Harry Potter estaba de pie en el balcón de su suite. Desde allí podía ver llegar a sus clientes. Una morena castaña le llamó la atención. _Hermione_, pensó. Suspiró y se apoyó en el barandal.

¿Qué haría Draco si supiera que fue él, Harry, quién le dijo a Hermione dónde encontrarlo? Probablemente lo maldeciría.

Harry se masajeó la nuca. Si Draco tomaba represalias en contra de él, lo tendría bien merecido. ¿Quién le mandaba a meter sus narices donde no lo llamaban? Más de mil veces, su padrino Sirius se lo había dicho: _No te metas en problemas de pareja, Harry, porque lo pagarás caro_. Y Harry había prometido que siempre se metería en sus asuntos. Pero a la primera de cambio, había oído llorar a Hermione y le había cumplido su deseo. ¿_Qué estaba haciendo_? Metiéndose donde nadie lo llamaba.

Volvió a suspirar. Adoraba a sus amigos, pero le molestaba tener que estar entre ambos. Él lo sabía, sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando Draco y Hermione anunciaron su noviazgo a los cuatro vientos. Sabía que posiblemente (lo más seguro) terminarían demasiado pronto. ¿Pero les dijo algo? ¡No! Los apoyó siempre: estuvo en la boda, fue el padrino de boda. Calmó los ánimos de los señores Malfoy y los señores Granger, los cuales no podían aceptar que sus vástagos eligieran las personas que habían elegido para casarse. Harry fue la Nana, el Fraile de Romeo y Julieta, y jamás protestó, jamás se pronunció. Siempre los apoyó… ¿Y ahora? Los volvía a apoyar, aunque ellos no lo entendieran así.

Harry se colocó una camisa sobre su pecho musculoso (resultado de hacer ejercicio todos los días), salió de su suite y fue al encuentro de su mejor amiga. Ya era hora de hacerle frente a los problemas.

.

.

.

Hermione contempló el complejo turístico Fantasías. Grandes palmeras, vegetación exótica, hombres y mujeres que se divertían. En la puerta había una pareja que colocaba collares de flores sobre los cuellos. Hermione sonrió ante el gesto, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos miel.

Repasó a todos los empleados. Buscaba a Harry con la mirada, pero no lo encontraba. No se atrevería a dejarla plantada… ¿verdad?

- Disculpe, señora, ¿la puedo ayudar?

Se trataba de uno de los empleados del centro, cuando ella iba a contestar, alguien más se le adelantó.

-Descuida, Eric. Ella está conmigo.

Hermione volteó y sonrió.

- Hola, Harry.

- Hola Mione - saludó Harry mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- No me llames Mione. Sabes que no me gusta. Así me decía…

- Weasley, lo sé - la cortó Harry -. ¿Quieres que dé un tour?

- Me encantaría.

Harry le ofreció su brazo y Hermione lo aceptó. Caminaron tranquilamente por el puerto.

- Woa, Harry, esto es impresionante.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Si hubieras venido hace unos meses, no lo creerías.

- ¿Ah no?

- Esto era un verdadero desastre. La vegetación se había vuelto salvaje. Y criaturas tenebrosas habían hecho de esto su hogar.

Hermione observó el lugar analíticamente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué hiciste para sacarlas?

- Draco me echó una mano. Me prestó algunos libros de su biblioteca. Y luego entre Luna y yo los desciframos, los estudiamos, y sacamos a esos bichos de aquí.

- Me alegro por eso…

- Sí, yo también. No hubiera sido bueno para mi negocio que esas criaturas se hubieran quedado aquí.

- Ya.

Harry la llevó adentro del hotel. Hermione parpadeó dos veces al ver el magnífico vestíbulo.

- ¡Woa!

- ¿Verdad que sí? Es lo que todos dicen al ver esto.

- Y no es para menos. Es genial.

Harry asintió.

- ¿Te sigo dando el tour o prefieres…?

Pero ya Hermione no lo escuchaba. Su mirada se había detenido en dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer. Ella era castaña, hermosa, y llevaba un traje baño verde, un pareo amarrado a su cintura, un bolso de mano y lentes de sol. A todas luces era una mujer rica, que siempre había nacido en ese entorno. Él era rubio, atractivo, y su ex esposo.

Hermione respiró tranquilamente para calmarse. No había estado preparada para enfrentarse a Malfoy tan pronto, pero ya que estaba no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

- Espera Hermione - la detuvo Harry cuando empezó a caminar hacia Malfoy -. Él está acompañado.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Y qué? - repitió Harry , Hermione. Eres mejor que eso. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Hermione quiso protestar pero la mirada gris de Draco la hizo callar. Su ex la miraba fijamente desde el otro punto del vestíbulo. Parecía fulminarla sólo con la mirada. Hermione sintió su corazón bombear rápidamente en sus venas. Siguió a Harry como en automático. Como si no fuera dueña de sí misma. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

.

.

.

Astoria se dio cuenta del malestar de Draco. Miró hacia donde el rubio miraba y se topó con dos figuras. Un hombre y una mujer. El hombre llevaba una mata de cabello negra sobre su cabellera, Astoria había visto bastantes periódicos como para saber que ese hombre era nada más y nada menos que el dueño de Fantasías. La otra mujer debía ser su novia o su amiga. Aunque a juzgar por el semblante de Draco bien pudiera ser una asesina en serio.

- Eh, Draco… - lo llamó.

Draco pareció salir de su letargo con ínfulas asesinas y enfocó la mirada en ella.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó bruscamente.

- ¿Vamos a la playa?

- Ve tú. A mí se me quitaron las ganas.

Astoria frunció el ceño, pero no tuvo oportunidad de replicar cuando ya Draco se había ido rumbo a su habitación. En un acto de lo más infantil. Astoria golpeó el piso con su sandalia. ¿Quién rayos era esa mujer que acompañaba a Potter?

.

.

.

- Es Hermione Malfoy, Astoria.

- ¿Hermione…? ¿Has dicho Malfoy, Areusa?

Areusa asintió.

A Astoria se le cayó el alma a los pies. Draco tenía una esposa. Estaba casado. Y ella… Ella había sido tan tonta como para permitirse tener una aventura con un hombre casado. Pero ella no sabía… No sabía que Draco estaba casado, no sabía que se iba a encontrar con su esposa en Fantasías, y mucho menos sabía que ella se había convertido en "la otra". _Te detesto, Draco Malfoy_, pensó, _te detesto por mentirme_.

- ¿Astoria? ¿Astoria estás bien?

- No. ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien si… si me dices que Draco está casado y…?

- Ella nunca dijo que estaba casado, Tori - dijo Ava.

- ¿No lo dijiste, Are?

Por toda respuesta, Areusa negó con la cabeza.

- Están divorciados, Tori - continuó diciendo Ava.

- ¿Divorciados?

- Ajá.

- ¿Cariño, tú en serio no lees Corazón de Bruja, verdad? - preguntó Areusa.

Astoria negó. Por dentro sonreía. Draco no estaba casa… ¡No lo estaba! No estaba casado, ni comprometido, ni nada. Era un hombre libre. Y ella no era una zorra por meterse con un hombre casado. Todo estaba bien. Sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? - preguntó Ava.

- Mucho mejor - contestó ella -. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicas? ¿Alguna novedad?

- Bueno, ¿te acuerdas del tipo buenorro de ayer?

- ¿El moreno?

- Ajá.

Astoria hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

- ¿Qué pasó con él?

- Bueno, se llama Christián.

- ¿Y? ¡Dejen el misterio ya, chicas!

- Areusa fue a la cama con él.

- Oh, vaya. ¡Felicitaciones, Are!

- Gracias, Tori. Pero Ava no se queda atrás.

- ¿Ah no?

- Conocimos a su hermano.

- ¿A su…? ¡Oh! ¿Y era tan bueno como Christián?

- Ava te lo puede decir - pinchó Areusa.

- ¿Te acostaste con él?

- ¡Oh, sí!

Chillaron de emoción. Cada una contenta por la otra.

Ava le dio un trago a su cóctel.

- ¿Lo volverás a ver? - preguntó Astoria.

- Tal vez. Quién sabe… Me dejó su número telefónico.

- Woa… Sí que le pegaste duro.

- Sólo un poco. Bueno, tal vez más de un poco…

- ¡Qué mala eres!

Hubo una carcajada general.

.

.

.

Hermione observó su habitación. Era muy bonita. De las más baratas porque no se había podido permitir una más lujosa. Pero no le importaba. Estaba bien. Este sitio era como un paraíso y ella estaba decidida a disfrutarlo. Aunque después tuviera que encarar a Draco.

Se metió en la bañera del baño y se dedicó a relajarse. Hacía tanto que no se relajaba de esa manera… Siempre tenía trabajo. Cosas que hacer. Personas a las que atender. Tenía tiempo sin tomarse unos minutos para ella. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el agua de la bañera. Oh, qué delicia. Qué placidez.

Cuando ya las burbujas empezaban a escasear, se obligó a levantarse. Tomó una toalla del hotel y se secó con ella. Volvió al cuarto. Abrió sus maletas y revisó su ropa. Se decidió por un vestido veraniego, amarillo y ajustado en la cintura. Luego se dirigió al espejo del baño, varita en mano y decidida a hacer algo con su cabello. Al final, se lo recogió en un moño alto y dejó unos rizos rebeldes para enmarcar su rostro. Guardó la varita entre sus ropas y salió de la habitación. Iba a cenar con Harry.

.

.

.

- Um, esta comida está deliciosa - exclamó Hermione.

- Me alegro que te guste.

- Debes tener al mejor cocinero del mundo.

- No, la mejor cocinera del mundo es Molly Weasley. Te lo aseguro.

- Bueno, yo nunca fui a la casa de los Weasley, Harry, así que…

- Lo sé. Tranquila.

Hermione sonrió. Tomó un sorbo de su coca cola.

- En serio este lugar es fantástico. Supongo que estás orgulloso.

- Lo estoy, sí. Fantasías es mi obra.

- Curioso nombre… Fantasías.

- Me gusta la idea de que mis clientes vengan a relajarse. Se olviden del mundo. De las preocupaciones. Consigan pareja. Se disfracen. En fin, que vivan lo que quieran vivir. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, puedo entender eso…

Harry asintió.

- Bueno, ya basta de hablar de Fantasías. Mejor cuéntame qué hay en Inglaterra.

- Pues… Ayer fui a almorzar con tus padres.

- ¿Cómo están?

- Orgullosos de ti. Y felices.

- Me alegro.

- También estaba Sirius.

- Ese loco… ¿Siren estaba bien? La última vez que supe de ella fue que estaba enferma.

- Sí, Siren está bien. Se enfermó pero ya está en su casa. Supongo que Sirius no te lo ha dicho porque está más ocupado atendiéndola a ella. Sinceramente cada vez que los veo, me digo que son de un lindo…

- Sí, es cierto.

Sirene Williams era la esposa de Sirius. Todos se habían sorprendido cuando Sirius había decidido casarse, excepto ellos. Siren iba a ser comprometida con Octavius Flint, y Sirius no podía permitirlo. Así que se casaron. No tenían hijos, eso era cierto, pero tampoco los necesitaban. Eran felices juntos, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Hermione tomó otro sorbo de coca cola, asintió y dijo:

- Por cierto, Tonks está embarazada.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio.

- Woa. Qué bien. Harry hizo una mueca -. A mí no me han dicho nada.

- Debe ser porque se acaban de enterar, ¿no lo crees?

- Ya. Bueno, me alegro por ellos. Por Remus. Se lo merece, vamos. Por Dora, ella quería tener otro hijo, lo sé. Y por Ted, claro, al fin tendrá a su hermanito.

- Sí, y Andrómeda jura que esta vez es una niña.

- Podría ser…

- Pero Tonks no ha dicho nada - observó Hermione -. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, es la bruja la que sabe el sexo de su bebe mucho antes de tenerlo entre sus brazos.

- Sí, eso también es cierto…

- ¿Brindamos?

- ¿Con coca cola?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Bien. ¿Por qué brindamos?

- ¿Por la felicidad?

- Bien. Por la felicidad.

Y sonrieron mientras tomaban un sorbo de su coca cola.

.

.

.

Draco tocó la puerta de la habitación de Astoria. Le abrió Areusa Murry.

- Hola, Murry.

- Malfoy - dijo ella por todo saludo.

- ¿Se encuentra Astoria?

Ella pareció mirarlo con suspicacia. Malfoy aguantó el tipo. Luego Murry volteó hacia dentro y llamó a su amiga.

- Ya viene. Pasa.

Así lo hizo Draco. Sobre un sillón azul estaba Ava Kensington.

- Kensington.

- Malfoy.

A pesar de haber ido a la misma casa, (Slytherin), Draco no podía decir que las conocía. Lo que sabía de ellas (edad, nombre de sus padres, notas en Hogwarts), lo sabía gracias a Pansy Parkinson, su amiga de toda la vida. Agradecía entonces que Pansy siempre estuviera pendiente del chisme, y siempre le contara a él los datos interesantes.

- Hola, Draco - saludó Astoria entrando en la salita.

- Hola, hermosa.

Iba a besarla, pero Astoria se apartó. No demasiado, pero lo suficiente para dar a entender que no iba a aceptar de buen grado sus besos.

- Um… Supongo que debo una disculpa.

- Así es - afirmó Astoria.

- Siento mi comportamiento de esta mañana. No estoy en buenos términos con mi ex esposa y verla en el lobby fue… bueno, no fue agradable. Siento haberte hecho ese desaire.

Astoria asintió.

- Está bien. Sólo espero que no se repita.

- Descuida. Ahora, ¿quieres salir?

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Vamos a cenar.

- Está bien.

Draco le ofreció su brazo y Astoria lo tomó. Se despidió de Ava y Areusa agitando las manos. Tenía una velada por delante con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- El Fraile y la Nana son personajes de la obra Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare. Ellos son los que ayudan/sabotean a los amantes.

- Poco más que decir, excepto que disfruten el capítulo y nos vemos el jueves.


	4. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Harry Potter es de Rowling.

**.**

Gracias a** samfj **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

**Capítulo IV**

- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Astoria que tomaba un sorbo de su margarita, estuvo a punto de botar su bebida de forma nada elegante. Se contuvo a tiempo y miró a su interlocutor con ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué rayos…?

- Sólo piénsalo - dijo Draco, mientras un plan se fraguaba en su mente.

- ¿Pensar qué? Si acabamos de conocernos. ¿Cómo me pides que…?

- No nos acabamos de conocer. Yo tenía dos años cuando…

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Malfoy.

- Para ti es Draco, cariño.

- Draco, Malfoy, lo que sea… ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- No.

- ¿Y entonces?

- ¿Tan malo sería casarte conmigo?

Astoria le fulminó con la mirada.

- No me contestes una pregunta con otra pregunta - gruñó.

- Mira, piénsalo, vale. Déjame mostrarte las cosas como yo las veo.

- Dudo mucho que me convenzas de…

- Escúchame, ¿quieres?

Astoria calló. Draco parecía molesto.

- Mira, he escuchado los rumores. Cuando vuelvas a tu casa, por orden directa de tu madre, tienes que elegir a un esposo. Estas son tus vacaciones antes de la caza del marido. Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.

- ¿Casándote conmigo? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué sí te parece una buena razón? - gruñó el rubio.

- No. ¿Qué ganarías tú?

- ¿Eso significa que aceptas mi propuesta?

- Significa que la estoy pensando, ¿ok? Y te pregunto una vez más, ¿qué ganarías?

Draco suspiró.

- Quiero poner tierra de por medio con mi ex esposa.

Astoria alzó una ceja.

- Es tu ex, Draco. ¿Por qué te preocupa poner tierra de por medio entre tú y ella?

- Eso es de mi incumbencia.

- Si me estás proponiendo ser tu esposa para sacarte de encima a tu ex, debo saber tus razones. Si no, no hay trato.

- ¿Trato? ¿Así llamas al matrimonio?

- A este sí - admitió Astoria - Me vas a hacer un favor y yo te voy a hacer un favor. No necesito ser una Ravenclaw para saber que esto es más una negociación que otra cosa.

- Al menos que hayas querido desde el principio casarte conmigo.

- ¿Contigo? ¡Por favor! No tengo ganas ni deseos.

Draco le quiso lanzar un Avada. ¿Astoria debía ser tan irritante? Empezaba a pensar que no había sido una buena proponerle un matrimonio de conveniencia. Pero era el único que le importaba ahora. No iba a volver a casarse de verdad, no iba a poner sus sentimientos en el matrimonio, no iba a cometer el error que cometió con su ex. Por eso necesitaba a Astoria, por eso necesitaba un matrimonio de conveniencia.

- ¿Y entonces por qué aceptarías mi propuesta?

- Yo no he aceptado nada - le recordó ella.

- Pero lo harás, ¿no? - apostilló Draco.

Astoria lo pensó. Lo pensó seriamente. Draco Malfoy era un buen partido. Atractivo, rico, sangre pura, y con una buena posición social. Su madre, no pondría reparos al enlace. Además, dejaría de presentarle cualquier candidato prometedor. Astoria podía respirar tranquila y vivir a su aire, con las complicaciones que traía eso de casarse.

- Primero, me dirás tus razones.

Draco suspiró. No quería decir sus razones ni a ella ni a nadie. Pero tenía que hacerlo si quería la cooperación de Greengrass. Astoria era una chica astuta y calculadora como buena Slytherin. Debía confesarse con ella o nunca lo ayudaría.

- Cometí un error al casarme con mi ex esposa. Hermione y yo… no estábamos hechos para estar juntos. Mundos diferentes, estados de sangre diferentes, ideas de sangre diferentes, en fin… no debíamos estar juntos.

- Pero lo estuvieron.

- Sí. Y nos arrepentimos profundamente de eso - Draco pareció pensativo -. Bueno, no importa. El caso es que ella ha llegado a Fantasías. No sé para qué. Tampoco me importa. Lo ella haga o deje de hacer con su vida me vale un reverendo elfo doméstico. - Draco cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente -. Ella ha vuelto, eso ya lo dije. Yo no quiero saber para qué. Y no quiero darle ocasión para que se acerque. ¿Entiendes?

- Algo así - dijo Astoria -. Um… Sí sabes que es una medida tonta, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué es tonta?

- Porque para alejar a tu esposa quiere usar otra. Es estúpido, ¿no te parece?

- No, eres justo la que necesito.

- Ya. ¿Y a tus padres les parecerá bien?

El rubio hizo una mueca.

- ¿Bien? Les encantará que me case contigo. Es lo que ellos siempre quisieron: que me casara con una orgullosa sangre pura. Los decepcioné (y me decepcioné a mí mismo) casándome con una hija de muggles. Así que presentarte a ti como mi futura esposa, será perfecto para ellos.

- Um…

- ¿Y tus padres?

Ahora Astoria hizo una mueca.

- ¿Mis padres? Estarán más que felices. Hasta es posible que me presionen para hacer una boda doble.

- ¿Boda doble?

Astoria hizo un gesto de exasperación.

- ¿Ignoras acaso que mi hermana se va a casar pronto?

- Oh, cierto. Se va a casar con Theodore Nott.

- Matrimonio arreglado, ¿sabes? Desde pequeños ellos saben que se deben casar. Y no les importa. - Ella negó con la cabeza -. Francamente a mí me molestaría que decidieran mi destino de esa forma. Yo soy la que debo elegir con quien casarme, no mis padres. Y mi madre quiere obligarme para que acepte su decisión y…

- Con este matrimonio - la cortó Draco -. No podrá obligarte a nada. Ya estarás casada, ¿sabes?

- Sí, lo sé…

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Aceptas?

Astoria lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Me dejas pensarlo?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Es ahora mismo que tienes que…

Ella frunció el ceño.

- No voy a casarme contigo si me presionas de esa forma, Malfoy - gruñó.

Draco apretó los puños. Astoria Greengrass era francamente irritante. Y caprichosa. Y molesta. Pero era la única que podía ayudarlo en su plan. Ninguna otra podía. No podía llamar a Pansy. Hizo una mueca internamente. No podía casarse con Pansy: ella estaba casada con Zabini, llevaban ya dos años juntos y su relación iba todo lo bien que podía. Daphne estaba descartada por el hecho que estaba comprometida. A Tracy le gustaban las chicas, por lo que intentar algo con ella también estaba fuera de sus expectativas. Millicent no serviría, Hermione no se tragaría que de repente se fuera a casar con alguien como Millicent. Ella sabía sus gustos, y sabía que aunque Milly fuera la última chica del mundo, él no se le acercaría.

Draco bufó exasperado. Sólo le quedaba Astoria. Y ella insistía e que debía pensarlo.

- Está bien, piénsalo - gruñó -. Pero tienes hasta mañana para darme una respuesta satisfactoria, si no…

- Para mañana está bien, Malfoy.

- Más te vale - volvió a gruñir el rubio.

Inexplicablemente, Astoria sonrió. ¿_Qué planeaba esta chica_?, se preguntó Draco con cierto temor.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, dos personas se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Hermione y Draco Malfoy. Divorciados. Pero todavía pendientes del otro. Todavía sabedores del otro.

Draco negó con la cabeza para apartar a su ex de sus pensamientos. Miró hacia su lado izquierdo y descubrió la gloriosa espalda desnuda de Astoria Greengrass. Sonrió. Satisfecho y complacido consigo mismo. La chica había resultado ser la distracción que necesitaba en esas vacaciones. Una linda distracción, pensó. Sonrió más ampliamente y se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió al baño, se metió en la bañera, despertó del letargo que confería el sueño. Luego salió, se roció con colonia, y se vistió cómodo pero con ropa casual. Tomó su varita pero la guardó en sus pantalones.

- ¿Por qué te la guardas ahí? - preguntó una voz adormilada y con cierto deje de… ¿diversión?

- ¿Dónde más puedo guardarla, querida?

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos, sonrió, y lo miró fijamente.

- Podrías mostrársela a todos.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a destruir el Estatuto del Secreto? No, gracias.

- ¿Por qué aquí no hay sólo magos? - protestó Astoria.

- Y porque el dueño lo decidió así.

- ¿De veras? - Draco asintió -. No sé si creerlo estúpido o tarado.

- Él no es ninguna de esas cosas, Tori.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

- Agghhh. Sólo mis amigas me dicen así.

- Tus amigas y tu hermana. No lo niegues. Y yo voy a ser tu futuro esposo, así que tengo que decirte de esa forma.

- Uh, no me gusta para nada como suena mi apodo en tus labios.

Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no?

Astoria pareció pensarlo.

- No lo sé.

_Parecía una niña_, pensó Draco. Una dulce niña pequeña. No era tan sofisticada siempre, ¿eh? A veces tenía sus momentos en que tenía la guardia. Lástima que a él le reventaran las niñas pequeñas. Sin embargo, tenía que contenerse de no reventar. Tenía que hacerlo si quería que Astoria cooperara.

- Creo que me debes una respuesta.

Ella volvió a arrugar su nariz. Era una nariz pequeña, redonda, casi juguetona. Draco no sabía por qué rayos le importaba aquella estúpida nariz.

- ¿Es tan importante que no puedes ni esperar a que me cepille los dientes?

- No. Quiero una respuesta aquí, y ahora.

Ella hizo un gemido de exasperación. Luego lo miró moleta, fulminándolo con la mirada. Un poco después, asintió y pareció resignarse. Al fin, pensó Draco, que había asistido a cada de uno de sus gestos.

- Voy a casarme contigo… - empezó Astoria.

- ¡Bien!

Su orgullo masculino se hinchó, contento y feliz. Astoria había aceptado. Sería su esposa. Sería una Malfoy. Su madre estaría contenta, tendría a la nuera que siempre quiso y que no pudo conseguir con Hermione. Y su padre lo felicitaría por tan buena elección, lo invitaría a tomarse un whisky de fuego, y le echaría un sermón sobre el matrimonio. Ya se lo podía imaginar y…

- Pero… bajo mis condiciones.

El orgullo de Draco se desinfló ruidosamente.

- ¿Tus…? ¿Tus condiciones?

- Sí, Malfoy, mis condiciones.

El rubio intentó por todos los medios que no se le notara el miedo. La primera vez que una mujer le puso condiciones… terminó dándole un beso a cambio de su escoba de carreras. Draco sonrió al recordar ese momento. Fue en Malfoy Manor, él estaba cumpliendo seis años. Pansy había ido a su casa, vestida con un horrible vestido rosa chillón, y con la esperanza de conseguir un beso del cumpleañero. La oportunidad se presentó cuando tomó la escoba de Draco; ella quería un beso y él quería su escoba, ¿qué pasó?, él la besó un beso altamente inocente, que lo avergonzó completamente, y recuperó su escoba.

Desde esa vez había aprendido que siempre era peligroso cuando una mujer ponía condiciones a un hombre.

- Tú dirás.

Astoria suspiró profundamente.

- Estaremos casados por un año…

- ¿Qué?

- Al finalizar ese año, nos despediremos con un conflicto…

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Tú dirás que luego de dos matrimonios, cada uno terminando peor que el anterior, no quieres volver a casarte. Y yo diré que los hombres son idiotas y que…

- ¿Me puedes explicar que…?

- Y no volverán a dar la lata con eso de casarnos, ¿está claro?

Parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Draco la odió.

- No. No está claro - gruñó el rubio.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- ¿Fue muy rápido, verdad? Draco no perdió tiempo para pedirle ser su esposa. Pero eso es importante para la trama, así que no lo quité.

- ¿Qué les parece pensar el matrimonio como "transacción comercial"? Sé que hay muchos fics que tienen esta temática, yo espero hacer algo diferente.

- ¿Comentarios? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Imperus para que actualice más rápido?


	5. Mis condiciones, las tuyas

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero la trama sí.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

- Y no volverán a dar la lata con eso de casarnos. ¿Está claro?

Parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Draco la odió.

- No. No está claro.

¿Cómo se atrevía a…? ¿Por qué ponía el matrimonio como si fuera un trámite? Vamos, él lo sólo quería un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero era él, ¿por qué Astoria quería lo mismo? Ella no se había casado. Ella no había sufrido un fracaso matrimonial. ¿Entonces por qué…?

- ¿Por qué eres tan cínica, Astoria?

Ella apreció extrañada.

- ¿Cínica? ¿Yo?

- Sí, claro, cínica. Cínica porque piensas que el matrimonio es un trámite - la acusó.

Ella no se amilanó.

- ¿Acaso no piensas tú así?

- No! Bueno, sí… No importa. Yo tengo mis razones para…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no tengo razones para considerar al matrimonio como una fusión comercial?

- ¿Las tienes?

- Sí, claro, si no…

- ¿Cuáles son?

Infantilmente, ella volvió a arrugar la nariz. Parecía más una niña que la mujer con la que llevaba acostándose dos noches, tres con la pasada.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlas?

Draco frunció el ceño.

- Tú me preguntaste a mí por mis razones. Me insististe. Y no me dejaste en paz hasta que te dije por qué quería este matrimonio. Tú debes hacer lo mismo. Quiero saber tus razones, ahora.

- Si tanto las quieres saber, ¿por qué no me las preguntaste ayer?

Draco no lo sabía. Supuso que estaba tan molesto por sacar sus razones al viento, que no se acordó de preguntarle a Astoria por qué quería casarse. Bueno, él lo sabía. Su madre la obligaba a ello. Pero él sospechaba que había algo más que no le decía. Algo más a parte de la obligación impuesta por la señora Greengrass.

- No importa. No me cambies de tema, Astoria. ¡Por qué?

Astoria suspiró nuevamente.

- Es una fusión comercial, Draco. Sólo que en vez de dinero: tú adquieres una esposa sangre pura y de paso pones tierra de por medio con tu ex. Es lo qué quieres, ¿no? Yo… obtengo mi libertad y pongo tierra de por medio con mi madre.

- ¿Libertad? ¿Te casarías conmigo por libertad? - preguntó sin poder creérselo.

Astoria sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

- Lo sé. No suena lógico, ¿verdad?

- Para nada.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Es mi decisión de todas formas. Espero que me dejes tranquila, Draco.

- ¿A qué te refieres con tranquila?

- A que no me vas a presionar. No vas a exigir que esté contigo en todo momento. Y no vas a sentir celos que me impidan salir con mis amigas. Esas también son mis condiciones.

- Creí que habías terminado con tus condiciones - gruñó Draco.

- Me di cuenta que me faltaban algunas.

No parecía culpable por poner más acuerdos a un sencillo trato. Pues bien, si ella quería que el matrimonio fuera una fusión comercial, así sería.

- Yo también voy a poner condiciones.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Primero, te daré la libertad, sí, pero en cada acto importante estarás a mi lado. Algún evento del Ministerio, algún evento de Malfoy Enterprises… No te irás, te quedarás.

- ¿Tendré que planificar esas fiestas, amor mío? - le preguntó irónica.

- Algunas sí.

- Genial - masculló ella.

- Segundo, te exigiré respeto. Puedes tener a todos los amigos que quieras, pero no tendrás relaciones sexuales con ellos. ¿Está claro?

- ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por una fulana?

- Y tercero - continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado - quiero tener un hijo.

_Uno._

_Dos_

_Tres._

- ¿Qué? - preguntó, más que gritó.

- Lo que escuchaste.

- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Draco no puedes…

- Estoy hablando muy en serio.

- ¿Quieres tener un hijo mío y tuyo? ¿Quieres…?

- Sí, quiero un hijo. Será mi heredero. Debe ser varón.

- ¿Qué pasa si es niña? - preguntó Astoria molesta.

- Si es niña, al termino del primer año no podrás divorciarte de mí. Tendrás que seguir siendo mi esposa, con todo lo que eso implica, claro.

- ¿Pero qué…? No, no voy a aceptar eso. ¡No! ¿Qué pasa… qué pasa si no puedo salir embarazada…?

- Lo mismo. No podrás divorciarte de mí.

- ¡No voy a hacerlo, Malfoy! No puedo casarme contigo para que… para que tengamos un bebé que…

- Tómalo o déjalo, Astoria. Yo puedo conseguir cualquier mujer que quiera ser mi esposa, pero no habrá muchos hombres que acepten casarse contigo por sólo un año.

Astoria lo odió en ese momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía a…? ¿Cómo podía…? Si se casaba con él, tendría que ser la perfecta mujer de la sociedad. Se aburriría seguro, detestaba tantas fiestas y eventos. Aunque… eso podría ser un punto para pedir el divorcio, ¿no?

Y con respecto a lo de serle fiel… bueno, ella no tenía problemas, ella no era ninguna fulana que se acostara con cualquier hombre que viera. El hecho de acostarse con Malfoy en la primera noche no tenía nada que ver.

Pero lo otro… el bebé. ¡Tener un bebé! No le estaba pidiendo que decorara su casa, le estaba exigiendo que le diera un bebé, un heredero. Un heredero que sería de los Malfoy, y que si ella se divorciaba jamás tendría derechos sobre él. Era la política de los sangre pura, la mujer que se divorciara del hombre, no podía volver a ver a su hijo. Se lo apartaban de su lado, y lo mismo haría Malfoy si se divorciaban. Estaba jodida, completamente jodida… ¿Qué haría?

Malfoy sonreía, satisfecho de sí mismo. El muy maldito seguro que lo había planeado todo. Todo.

- Te voy a dar la mañana para pensarlo. Nos veremos para almorzar. Voy a hacer una llamada a Francia por la Red Flu. A mi papá de seguro le gustará este trato.

- ¿Tan seguro estás de que te diré que sí? - gruñó Astoria.

Draco asintió.

- Muy seguro, sí.

Astoria quiso golpearlo. El rubio se puso unas sandalias y salió de la habitación. Ella gimió de frustración. Se había metido en un buen lío.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- ¿Ustedes qué creen? Les parece bien lo que Malfoy propone? ¿Qué le contestarían ustedes si estuvieran en el lugar de Astoria?

- ¿Comentarios?


	6. Encuentros

**Disclaimer: ****_Harry Potter es de Rowling. La trama es mía. Derechos reservados. _**

Gracias por sus comentarios a** samfj y laura Malfoy tonks**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Hermione vio a Draco Malfoy paseando por el lobby del hotel. _Es la hora_, pensó. _Es ahora o nunca, Hermione_. Inspiró profundo para llenar sus pulmones de aire y tranquilizarse. Debía tranquilizarse. Tenía que ser fuerte y hablar a Draco sobre… Pero se interrumpió. Su ex esposo no estaba solo. Colgada a su brazo estaba una chica de larga y rizada cabellera castaña. Era la misma chica con la que lo vio por primera vez en aquel hotel.

¿Quién era esa chica? Se le hacía familiar. Muy familiar para su gusto. Draco levantó la vista y la fijó en ella. Frunció el ceño. _Era verdad_, pensó. La odiaba. Draco Malfoy la odiaba, y mucho. _No es mi culpa_, se recordó. _No es mi culpa_. Pero aquella mirada gris era tan fría, tan helada… Hermione se sintió estremecer. Había visto muchas veces esa mirada… pero jamás, jamás la había visto dirigida a ella. Siempre había sido a los demás: a la gente que no le caía bien, a la gente que intentaba obligarlo a hacer algo que no quería, a su propio padre… Cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. _No_, se dijo, _te prometiste no pensar en él_. Te prometiste que…

Detestaba a Lucius Malfoy, de verdad que lo hacía. Tan frío. Tan inhumano. Tan controlador. Daba la impresión de que nada podía salirse de los parámetros que él había impuesto. Perfección, siempre ambicionaba la perfección en su vida. Y eso a ella le incomodaba. Draco era igual a él. No, no igual a él. Draco no era tan frío. Tan inhumano. Draco tenía sentimientos. Apreciaba a sus amigos, los apoyaba siempre, nadie se metía con sus amigos si él podía evitarlo. Draco no era como Lucius Malfoy. Pero mirándolo con esa chica, se dio cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de llegar a ser igual a su padre. Eso la hizo estremecer.

Draco dejó de mirarla y miró a la chica que lo acompañaba. _Se veían bien juntos_, pensó no sin una pequeña pizca de celos. _¿Cuáles celos? No puedo estar celosa de él. No puedo. Ya pasó el tiempo en que… ya pasó el tiempo en que pudiera estar celosa de Draco. Estar celosa de él ahora sería ridículo_. Los miró mientras salían del lobby y se dirigían al embarcadero. Hermione lo sabía porque Harry le había hecho un tour por el hotel y sus alrededores. La isla Fantasías seguía siendo una isla salvaje en su mayoría, pero ligeramente domada por la mano del hombre.

Hermione suspiró. Había perdido otra oportunidad de hablar con su ex esposo.

.

.

.

- ¿Cómo que no está lista mi suite? ¡La reservé hace semanas!

El que gritaba era un hombre de mediana estatura, de cabello castaño largo y recogido en una coleta. Era imponente. Atractivo. Y estaba furioso, muy furioso. Fulminaba sin piedad a la recepcionista.

- Lo lamento, señor Cavil, es que…

- ¡No quiero excusas! Pedí la suite presidencial y…

- Cariño, por favor.

La que había hablado era una mujer pelirroja. Alta, atractiva y con unos ojos chocolates que miraban de forma insistente al señor Cavil. Su mano derecha estaba sobre el hombro izquierdo del hombre.

- Pero es que…

- Estás asustando a la pobre chica. Te dije que debíamos esperar un poco más pero tú quisiste llegar muy temprano. No es culpa ni de la recepcionista ni del hotel.

- ¿Qué acaso es culpa mía?

- Es justo lo que estoy diciendo.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa, Ginny? Se supone que debes apoyarme. ¡A mí! ¡No al hotel!

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte, por favor? Estás montando un espectáculo.

Henry Cavil miró a su alrededor. La gente se había detenido para observarlos; lo señalaban y cuchicheaban entre sí. Cavil los odió. Él sólo estaba exigiendo sus derechos. Había reservado la suite presidencial. Debería estar lista, vamos, pero no, la estúpida recepcionista le decía que había un error y que ya estaba ocupada.

- Deberías estar molesta por la situación - le gruñó.

- Pero no lo estoy.

Y era cierto. No estaba nada molesta. La verdad es que todo esto le divertía. Que la suite no estuviera lista, que Cavil perdiera los estribos, que armaran un espectáculo en el lobby de Fantasías. Sólo había intervenido cuando la cara de la recepcionista anunciaba que estaba a punto de colapsar.

- Nuestra suite…

- Deja de ser tan prepotente, Henry, por favor - le dijo, como si estuviera regañando a un niño de cinco años. Luego se dirigió a la recepcionista -. Perdonad a mi novio, está cansado por el viaje - Cavil fue a replicar, pero ella le hizo un gesto para que se callara -. ¿Hay alguna habitación disponible?

- No, ninguna habitación. ¡Quiero la suite presidencial! - exclamó Cavil.

Ginny Weasley lo ignoró. Miró a la recepcionista fijamente.

- Eh… sí. Hay una. Está cerca de la suite presidencial y es muy cómoda.

- Bien, entonces la tomamos.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Quiero…

- Deja de hacer berrinche, Henry. Vamos a tomar esa habitación y ya. - Le dio un beso en la mejilla -. Ve con el botones, así vigilarás que no falte nuestro equipaje. ¿Está bien?

Él tomó la llave de la habitación. Alzó una ceja y fulminó a su pareja con la mirada.

- ¿Tú que harás? - le preguntó Henry molesto.

- Pasear. Entrar en el spa. Broncearme al sol. Yo que sé… Ve con el botones.

- No voy a ir con el botones - replicó -. Puedes hacer todo eso después. Ya que elegiste esa habitación en vez de la suite presidencial pues… debemos ir a la habitación y…

- No quiero ir a la habitación todavía - se negó Ginny.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque vas a ponerte en contacto con tus socios, y a mí me vas ignorar por completo - replicó -. En cambio así, ni yo te ignoro ni tú me ignoras.

En ese momento, Henry se sintió mal. Esto debería de ser un viaje de vacaciones. Así se lo había prometido a ella. Pero había surgido un problema en el trabajo… Ginny le había asegurado que podían volver a Inglaterra. Y él se había negado: necesitaban esas vacaciones, ambos, ya que los trabajos de los dos no les permitían mucho tiempo juntos, además ya había hecho las reservaciones… Él había dejado en claro que podía ocuparse del problema en el mismo hotel, no hacía falta ir a Inglaterra para eso. Henry había pensado que el problema no era tan difícil, y que podía relajarse antes del trabajo, pero al llegar a Fantasías, sus socios se las habían arreglado para informarme que el problema que era aún más difícil de lo que pensaban en un principio. Henry era el único que podía ocuparse de él, por lo tanto debía trabajar antes de la diversión.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ocuparme del trabajo cuando estamos de vacaciones. De verdad… lo siento.

- Tranquilo, no hay problemas.

Se despidieron con un beso casto en los labios. Él siguió al botones y ella se dirigió a la recepcionista.

- ¿Me puedes dar un mapa de la isla?

- Por supuesto. Aquí tiene.

- Gracias.

Desdobló el mapa. Lo examinó y se dirigió a la playa. Iba a pasar sus vacaciones como se las merecía. El trabajo de Henry no se las iba a estropear.

.

.

.

En su suite, Harry Potter reconoció a la chica pelirroja. Y sonrió. Tenía tanto tiempo sin verla. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ella. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habría venido sola o acompañada? Acompañada seguramente, una chica como ella… La observó con más detenimiento. Sí que estaba hermosa. Los años le sentaban estupendamente bien.

Dio una vuelta por la suite y se decidió. Saldría, daría una vuelta por los alrededores de Fantasías, y luego se tropezaría con Ginny. Era un plan estupendo. Hizo lo que pensó. Saludó a sus empleados, saludó a algunos clientes que no sabían que él era el dueño, verificó que todo marchara bien. Y pronto estuvo en frente de la pelirroja. Ella aún no lo había visto. Miraba hacia la playa. Estaba embebida en la visión del mar.

Él se acercó por atrás. Esperó a que ella reparara en su presencia. Años atrás siempre pudo saber en dónde se encontraba. No importa cuánto se escondiera. O si estaba oculto por su capa invisible. Ella siempre parecía saber en dónde se encontraba. Esta vez no fue la excepción. En un momento Ginny estaba mirando la playa. Luego se tensó. Miró hacia los lados. Luego miró hacia atrás. Y lo encontró.

- ¡Harry!

- Hola, preciosa.

Ella lo abrazo, con el entusiasmo propio de quién encuentra a alguien después de mucho tiempo. Él le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa. Se abrazaron con fuerza, felices de volverse a ver.

- No te he visto en meses - le reprochó Ginny.

- Lo siento. He estado ocupado con fantasías.

Ella se quedó por unos minutos procesando la información, luego dio un pequeño brinco sobre sí misma.

- ¡Es cierto! Eres el dueño de Fantasías. Oh, por Merlín… No me acordaba. Yo…

- Tranquila, no hay problema.

Ella lo miró como disculpándose. Él hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

- Has hecho un gran trabajo, Harry.

- Gracias - y luego como de pasada comentó: - Hermione también piensa lo mismo.

- ¿Hermione está aquí?

- Oh, sí.

- ¡Eso es genial! También tengo tiempo si verla. ¿Está en su habitación ahora?

- Debe estar descansado. Ha tenido mucho trabajo en estos meses.

- No me digas - ironizó Ginny.

- ¿También has tenido mucho trabajo?

- Muchas prácticas. El primer juego es en cinco semanas, que es más o menos el mismo tiempo que tenemos pensado quedarnos en tu hotel.

- ¿Tenemos? - preguntó Harry curioso.

- Mi novio y yo.

- ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conozco?

Ginny asintió.

- Se llama Henry, Henry Cavil.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Buscaba el rostro al que le perteneciera ese nombre. Cavil… Cavil… Estaba seguro que lo había escuchado. ¿Pero quién…?

- Lo siento, mi memoria es terrible.

- Ya. Me persiguió en Hogwarts. Quería que yo fuera su novia a toda costa.

- Eso no me dice mucho - se rió Harry - Todos los hombres estaban tras de ti en Hogwarts. Y deben seguir estándolo, claro está.

El halago implícito en esa frase hizo sonreír ampliamente a Ginny.

- Henry y yo tenemos poco tiempo juntos.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Cinco meses.

- Eso es bastante tiempo.

Ginny bufó.

- Ni tanto. Con Michael duré casi dos años.

- Sí, pero bueno, estábamos en el colegio. No es lo mismo.

- No, supongo que no. Con las clases, el hecho de ser de años diferentes, las vacaciones.

- Se veían en vacaciones - le recordó Harry.

- Ah, sí. Y tú me ayudaste siempre.

- Oh, sí, aún a riesgo de mi propia vida.

- Mis hermanos no te iban a hacer nada.

- Sí, claro.

- A Michael sí, pero a ti…

- Pero te apoyé, ¿no?

- Siempre me apoyaste.

Esa era la pura verdad. Harry era su amigo, su confidente, el que evitaba que sus hermanos se enteraran de lo que hacía Ginny. Ella siempre quiso vivir su vida, ser independiente, pero con seis hermanos sobreprotectores: cuatro de los cuales estaban en Hogwarts y dos (que aunque no estaban en escena) siempre se enteraban de todo, pues era bastante difícil. Harry la ayudaba. La cubría. Y sus hermanos nunca se enteraron. _Lo que era una suerte_, pensó Harry. Porque las cosas que hacía Ginny, las personas con las que salía, su forma de ver la vida…

- Te sigo apoyando.

- Pero ya no estás a mi lado.

- Ya no eres una niña, tus hermanos deberían saber eso.

- Sí, claro… Para ellos siempre seré una niña, Harry. Vamos, ni siquiera saben que vine a Fantasías con Henry.

- ¿No les dijiste?

- No. Sólo le dije a mi mamá que venía con un chico, pero no le dije con quién.

- Oh.

- No importa. Estoy bien.

- Claro. - Lo pensó por un momento, sopesó pros y contras y luego lo decidió: - ¿Qué te parece si Cavil y tú nos acompañan a Hermione y a mí a cenar?

- Será una cena en pareja?

- ¡Qué va! Hermione es mi amiga.

- Yo también soy tu amiga.

_Y salimos por un tiempo_, quiso decir. Pero se calló. Tampoco hacía falta que lo dijera. Harry lo sabía. La miró a los ojos y Ginny pudo saber que él estaba pensado en aquellos días de noviazgo. En aquellos pocos días robados al verano. Pero habían terminado porque decidieron que eran muy amigos como para perder su oportunidad.

- Es una cena de amigos, simplemente eso - aseguró Harry.

- Bien. Entonces hablaré con Henry y nos veremos allí.

- Bien.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Sé que prácticamente no sale Astoria, pero este capítulo lo necesitaba para introducir a Ginny en la escena. A las que leyeron Infierno VIP estoy segura que han reconocido a Cavil. Espero que les guste su participación en la historia.

- Creo que he dejado muchas preguntas en este capítulo: ¿Qué se supone que quiere Hermione? ¿Por qué detesta tanto a Lucius Malfoy? ¿En qué trabaja Ginny? ¿Y cuál fue la relación Ginny/Harry/y el resto de los Weasley? Piensen en todo eso y denme sus hipótesis. Recuerden que también ustedes hacen la historia.

- En el próximo capítulo veremos la reacción de Astoria ante la propuesta de Draco.


	7. ¿Tenemos un trato?

**Disclaimer: **Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

- ¿En serio, Malfoy? ¿De compras?

- Te gusta ir de compras, ¿no?

- Sí, por supuesto. ¿A qué mujer no le gusta ir de compras? - preguntó retóricamente.

- A mi ex - replicó Draco -. Detestaba ir de compras. Detestaba la atención que recibíamos. Detestaba que las dependientas sólo estuvieran enfocadas en ella.

- Pero eso es… es lógico. Era tu esposa. Es decir… ¿Acaso no sabía las consecuencias de casarse contigo?

- No, al parecer no, Tori.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco.

- Así me dicen mis amigas.

- ¿Yo no soy tu amigo? - preguntó Draco con una sonrisa pícara.

- No, no lo eres.

- ¿Qué soy?

- Una piedra en el zapato - replicó Astoria mientras entraba en la primera tienda.

Mientras veía las ropas (no sólo túnicas, la isla Fantasías era la perfecta combinación de lo mago y lo muggle), pensó en ella comprando ropa. Claro que le gustaba ir de compras. Pero siempre había ido con amigas. Ir de compras con un hombre, y más un hombre como Draco que era francamente heterosexual, era extraño… y perturbador.

Las dependientas inmediatamente se acercaron a ellas. Según dijeron, hacía mucho que Draco Malfoy traía de compras a una amiga. Astoria rodó los ojos. Ella no era su amiga, era su prometida, la futura señora Malfoy. Astoria Malfoy… sonaba bien.

- Muy bien, ¿qué estás pensando llevar?

Astoria lo miró de forma incrédula.

- ¿Vas a…? ¿Vas a ayudarme a escoger mi ropa?

Draco pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, como si no la hubiera esperado. Astoria se preguntó el porqué.

- Pues sí… eh… sí.

- ¿No preferirías quedarte aparte?

- ¿No me necesitas?

Astoria parpadeó dos veces.

- No.

La respuesta fue tan firme que Draco sintió el impulso de enojarse. Fulminó con la mirada a su "futura" esposa.

- Como quieras - masculló entre dientes.

El rubio se fue a sentar en un sofá, y Astoria respiró de alivio. Compraba mejor la ropa sola. Se había acostumbrado a ello, desde pequeñita. Daphne rápidamente se había independizado y elegía su propia túnica, con muy buen gusto además. Ella no, ella había tenido que depender mucho de Elena Greengrass. Cuando por fin convenció a su padre que ella sola podía escoger su ropa, también se había prometido que nadie nunca volvería a ayudarla a escoger.

- ¿Dónde están los probadores? - fue su primera pregunta.

Astoria eligió tres conjuntos, muy bonitos además. Draco la observaba. Era una mujer con muy buen gusto, admitió para sus adentros y que claramente no necesitaba ayuda. Pero él se la había ofrecido, como un estúpido, creyendo que seguía con Hermione. A Hermione sí había tenido que ayudarla, conducirla, llevarla de la mano en todo momento. Y se exasperaba por momentos con su timidez, con su ignorancia, con su inseguridad. _Quizás por eso la detestaba tanto_, pensó Draco. Porque lo había convertido en su maestro, en su guía, y a Draco le reventaba ser el guía de alguien.

- ¿Draco, te gusta?

Era la tercera tienda que visitaban. Astoria elegía túnicas de gana. En ese momento llevaba una túnica color celeste que le sentaba estupendamente. A Hermione nunca le quedó el celeste, recordó Draco. No le gustaba además. Pero a él sí le gustaba y se había sentido decepcionado cuando averiguó que su ex esposa detestaba ese color.

El rubio gruñó para sus adentros. ¿Qué hacía pensando en Hermione? Apartó a su ex de sus pensamientos, y asintió.

- Te queda bien.

- Entonces me lo llevo - afirmó Astoria.

Compraron ropa muggle y ropa mágica. También ropa interior, zapatos y joyas. Draco le compró un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Astoria había sonreído y había escogido uno para él.

- ¿Vemos cosas para la boda? - preguntó el rubio señalando un local llamado _El lugar de la novia_.

Astoria negó con la cabeza.

- No, no creo que quieras pasar tu tiempo entre cintas y listones, decidiendo entre crudo y blanco, o mirando invitaciones.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Ya lo hice una vez.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Para mi otra boda. La madre de Hermione había fallecido. Era ella la que debió haber ayudado a su hija a planear la boda, pero no estaba. Tenía a Ginny, Ginny Weasley, pero ella estaba ocupada con sus entrenamientos. También estaba Lily Potter, pero ella estaba muy enferma en ese momento, no podía ocuparse de una boda. Y mi madre estaba totalmente descartada… mi madre… mi madre jamás aceptó a Hermione. Creo que el sentimiento era mutuo, aunque Hermione nunca lo admitió. Sólo quedaba yo…

- ¿Y Pansy? ¿Y Daphne? ¿Y Luce? ¿Ellas no…?

- Ellas tampoco aceptaron a Hermione. ¿Qué puedo decir? Las mujeres de mi vida nunca aceptaron a mi esposa, ex esposa ahora.

Lo decía como si no le importara pero Astoria podía interpretar que le dolía. Que aún le seguía doliendo que su propia madre no hubiera aceptado su elección de esposa. Astoria se preguntó si la señora Malfoy había sido causante de aquel divorcio. No parecía plausible, pero quién sabía.

- Eso es triste.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- Así es la vida. ¿Tienes hambre?, porque yo sí.

.

.

.

- Hola, mamá…

- Hola, querida. ¿Todo bien? ¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres?

Astoria frunció el ceño.

- Te dije que volvía en tres semanas, madre.

- Pero tu hermana se va a casar…

- E iré, pero luego regresaré a Fantasías.

- ¿Pero a qué? Ya te has relajado, ¿no?

- Sí…

- ¿Pero entonces a qué esperas? Tienes que volver. Tienes que escoger esposo y…

- Ya lo sé - la cortó.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Volveré, ¿ok? Sólo que no será hoy y no será en la boda de Daphne.

- Pero si…

- ¡Madre, por favor! - exclamó Astoria -. Trata de entenderme, ¿quieres? No quiero casarme. No quiero. Por favor. Sólo por favor… trata de entender que necesito espacio.

Elena Greengrass suspiró profundamente.

- Si eso quieres…

- Gracias.

- Entiendo que no quieras casarte, pero debes hacerlo. Ya estás en edad de…

- Lo sé.

Ella asintió.

- Está bien.

- Nos vemos en la boda de Daphne.

- Nos veremos allá. Tu túnica ya está lista, por cierto. Daphne no quiso que fueras su madrina - la señora Greengrass pareció molesta por ese hecho -. Quise que lo hiciera, que te nombrara su… pero no aceptó… no… sin importar lo mucho que… ¡no quiso escucharme!

- Me lo imagino - sonrió Astoria -. Tranquila, eso ya se veía venir.

- ¡Pero hacerte este desplante! ¡A su propia hermana…! Es que es tan…

- Nos vemos en la boda, madre - volvió a cortarla.

- Cuídate, cariño.

Astoria cerró la conexión y suspiró.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó Areusa.

- Sí, todo bien.

Areusa no pareció convencida, pero no insistió.

- ¿Entonces es definitivo?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Te vas a casar con Draco Malfoy.

- Sí, es cierto - admitió Astoria.

Areusa pareció sorprendida. Parpadeó varias veces como procesando la información. Luego lanzó un grito.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! - hizo una extraña danza de victoria. Astoria rió -. ¿Te lo dije, no? Te dije que ganarías el premio gordo, ¿verdad? ¡Te lo dije! Y mírate ahora. ¡Lo lograste! ¡Lograste atrapar a Draco Malfoy! ¡Es genial!

- ¿Quién atrapó a quién? - intervino Ava entrando en la habitación.

Astoria la fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿No sabes tocar?

- Esta también es mi habitación, cariño. A la próxima cierren la puerta con algo más difícil que un Alohomora. Hasta un bebé de cinco años podía abrir esa puerta - se justificó.

- No importa. Toca para la próxima.

Ava se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Quién atrapó a quién?

- Nuestra Astoria, nuestra mejor amiga… - empezó Areusa.

- Ajá.

- Nuestra querida Astoria…

- Ya lo pillo, Are. Sigue.

- Acaba de atrapar…

- ¿A quién? Maldita sea, ¿a quién?

- A Malfoy, a Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Te vas a…? ¿Te vas a casar con Draco Malfoy? - preguntó Areusa. Astoria sólo asintió. El chillido de Are hizo que hasta Myrtle la Llorona estuviera celosa -. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo! Draco Malfoy… no cualquiera sino Draco Malfoy. ¡Es increíble!

- Ya lo sé.

Are y Ava miraron a Astoria con sorpresa. Luego se miraron entre ellas.

- No pareces feliz - dijo Ava.

- Ni contenta - dijo a su vez Are.

- Ni satisfecha.

- Ni…

- Ok, ya lo pillo - masculló Astoria.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al balcón de la habitación. Ava y Areusa la siguieron.

- Tori…

- ¿Cariño, qué sucede?

- Nada.

Ellas negaron con la cabeza.

- A nosotros no puedes mentirnos, Tori. Hicimos una promesa, ¿recuerdas? - le preguntó Ava.

- Dijimos que seríamos las Mejores Amigas Por Siempre, y lo mantenemos - dijo Areusa.

- Somos prácticamente hermanas, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, lo recuerdo - contestó Astoria.

- ¿Y entonces?

Tori suspiró.

- Es todo esto. Todo este asunto. Este matrimonio sin amor… Sólo un trato.

- Tú accediste a eso - le recordó Ava.

- Sí, pero… ¡No había pensado en un bebé!

- Bueno, él es único heredero. ¿Qué esperabas?

Exacto. ¿Qué esperaba? _Nada, no esperaba nada_.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	8. Alcohol

**Disclaimer: **HP es propiedad exclusiva de Rowling.

Gracias a **samj** por sus constantes comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

- ¡Ginny!

- ¡Hermione!

Ambas amigas chillaron de emoción y se abrazaron la una a la otra. Rojo con castaño. Miel contra chocolate. Harry las vio desde su posición, tan felices que se veían.

- Tanto tiempo sin verte - dijo Ginny.

- Demasiado diría yo - continuó Hermione -. Con tus entrenamientos y mi trabajo…

- Ea, que mi puesto de quiddicth también es mi trabajo.

- No lo dudo, de veras que no. Sólo que casi no hemos tenido tiempo juntas.

- Sí, eso es cierto. ¿Qué tal va tu vida?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Normal, como siempre.

- Hace años no contestabas de esa forma - observó Ginny.

Se sentaron en la mesa de uno de los restaurantes del hotel. _El Cojo_, un sitio enteramente mágico de la isla. Hermione dio un considerable trago a su botella de agua.

- Hace años era una boba enamorada - masculló.

- No creo que hayas sido boba.

- El amor te hace boba - replicó Hermione -. Te hace querer cosas que… Te hace ver cosas que… - La castaña respiró profundamente -. El amor nos hace estúpidos, Ginny.

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¿Qué van a pedir? - preguntó uno de los camareros.

Revisaron el menú y pidieron sus órdenes. Harry pidió que le trajeran una botella de vino de elfo.

- Este sitio es impresionante, Harry - susurró Ginny mirando a su alrededor.

- Me alegra que te guste.

Trajeron el vino. Harry lo sirvió.

- ¿Brindamos? - preguntó.

- Por los reencuentros - dijo Ginny.

- Por los amigos - dijo el moreno.

Hermione lo pensó por unos segundos. Luego agregó:

- Por los nuevos comienzos.

- ¡Salud! - dijeron todos.

La comida estaba deliciosa. Aderezada por el vino y la buena conversación.

- Shackelbolt es mejor ministro de lo que Fudge podría ser jamás - dijo Ginny.

- Ciertamente - convino Harry - pero es un hombre de acción, no lo veo como ministro.

- Sin embargo, Shield es un corrupto - replicó Hermione -. Creo que es preferible que Kinsgley tome el poder.

La conversación transcurrió por esos derroteros hasta que la castaña se cansó, y le preguntó a su amiga.

- ¿Y ese novio tuyo?

Ginny se tomó su tiempo para pasar el trago de vino. Luego negó con la cabeza.

- Se quedó en la habitación.

- ¿En un sitio tan espectacular?

Ginny asintió.

- Tiene mucho trabajo…

- Yo también tengo trabajo. Y me tomé unas vacaciones, ¿no?

- No es lo mismo, Mione.

- No me llames así - masculló la aludida.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

Recordó quién la había bautizado como "Mione". Había sido Ron. Ron y su manía de acortar los nombres. En eso se parecía mucho a su exnovia, Lavender. Ginny aún podía recordar los vergonzosos momentos en que Lavender llamaba a Ron, Won-Won, y como este, para no quedarse atrás, la llamaba Lav-Lav. Ella y Harry se había de lo lindo con aquella estupidez. Bueno, Hermione también se había reído aunque forzadamente. Según ella no le veía la gracia. Pero Ginny consideraba que sólo estaba celosa porque Ron utilizaba un apodo para referirse a una mujer que no era ella.

- Tú trabajas en el ministerio, él… él es socio de su propia compañía.

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, Ginny - replicó Hermione -. Él debería sacar tiempo para estar contigo. ¿No lo crees así, Harry?

- Lo creo, sí. Deben compartir momentos juntos o la relación no cuela - dijo Harry a modo de advertencia.

Ginny asintió.

- Es que eso ya lo sé. ¿Pero cómo se lo digo? ¿Le digo que no trabaje? ¿Qué me preste atención solamente a mí? ¡Y entonces cómo vendríamos a sitios como este? ¿Y cómo después me voy a defender cuando él empieza a fastidiarme por mis largas horas de entrenamiento? - Ginny suspiró - Amo mi trabajo, y él el suyo. ¿Es justo que le diga que no trabaje cuando…?

- No, no tienes que decirle que no trabaje. Simplemente llegar a un acuerdo - dijo Hermione. Lanzó un hondo suspiro -. Mira, Draco nunca fue un buen esposo, pero sabía cómo hacerme sentir especial. Pasábamos muchos momentos juntos, me llevaba a cualquier parte, siempre sacaba tiempo… Bueno, más en los primeros meses, luego Lucius Malfoy enfermó y entonces Draco tuvo que tomar las riendas por completo. A veces llegaba muy cansado del trabajo, yo quería que me prestara atención a mí pero… pero él estaba tan cansado… lo que menos quería era tener sexo conmigo.

- ¡Ok! - exclamó Ginny -. No necesito tener imágenes de mi amiga teniendo sexo con Draco Malfoy.

- Yo tampoco - masculló Harry.

Hermione se rió.

- Par de mojigatos…

- ¿Mojigatos nosotros? - preguntó la pelirroja con los ojos muy abiertos -. ¿De verdad crees que somos mojigatos?

- Um… era sólo un decir - se intentó defender Hermione.

- No, Gin, de verdad cree que somos mojigatos - intervino Harry - ¿Mione, ya no aprecias tu vida que te estás metiendo con nosotros?

- ¡Claro que aprecio mi vida! - gritó, haciendo que varios comensales se giraran hacia ella. Hermione gruñó -. ¿Y tú aprecias tu vida, Potter? - amenazó.

- Claro que sí. ¿Por qué?

- Porque no lo parece.

- Uh… - se burló Ginny -. Parece que debes dejarla en paz si quieres conservar tu cara bonita, guapo.

- ¿Crees entonces que tengo una cara bonita?

- Siempre he pensado que tienes una cara bonita. Me gusta tu cara. Sobretodo tus ojos… oh, esos ojos que parecen desnudarme cada vez que me miran.

- ¡Ok! - exclamó ahora Hermione -. No quiero saber lo que hacen mi mejor amigo con mi mejor amiga, ¡háganme el favor!

Ambos, Harry y Ginny rieron.

- Es divertido fastidiarte.

- Sí, es muy divertido.

Hermione los fulminó con la mirada. Y ellos rieron más fuerte.

- No hacemos nada, Mione - dijo Ginny.

- Ella tiene novio y yo… - empezó a decir Harry.

- Tienes amigas. Siempre has tenido amigas. Excepto cuando saliste con Cho…

- Tenía tan sólo doce años cuando salí con Cho, ¿cómo demonios iba a tener amigas a esa edad?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

- Ibas a cumplir los trece.

- Pero seguía teniendo doce, ¿no?

- Supongo… De todas formas nunca soporte a Chang.

- Lo sé.

_Lo cual era muy irónico_, pensó Harry, _porque fue ella, Ginny, la que lo instó para salir con Cho_. Harry lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Gryffindor celebrando la copa que ganaron contra Ravenclaw, todos felicitándolo por haber atrapado la snitch, y de repente Ginny se le acerca y le dice "la deberías invitar a salir". Harry dio algunas razones por la que no debería hacerlo, pero ella replicó: "lo peor que te puede decir es que no, y lo mejor, que te diga que sí".

- ¿Y entonces por qué lo empujaste a que saliera con ella? - preguntó Hermione.

- Porque era lo que él quería. Salir con Cho. ¿Y quién yo para decirle que no? Así que lo ayudé. O más bien, lo ayudé a superar su inseguridad y lo puse en el camino para que le pidiera una cita.

- Ya.

- De todas formas, la que más me gustó siempre fue Pansy.

- Pansy tenía muchos problemas - dijo Harry -. Muy presionada por su padre. Odiando a su familia. Bueno, a los que vivían en su casa. Y sólo apoyándose en su hermano para poder soportar ese infierno. Ella tenía seis madrastras, cualquiera se volvería loca con… con _eso_.

- ¿Seis madrastras? - preguntó Hermione.

- Ajá.

- Ustedes se veían muy bien juntos - dijo Ginny.

- ¡Pero peleábamos yodo el tiempo!

- Porque querían. Porque se sentían bien así. Pero ella te conocía muy bien y tú la conocías muy bien. Era una relación extraña, pero buena. Incluso Draco creía eso.

- ¿Qué creía Draco? - preguntó la castaña.

Ginny alzó una ceja.

- Que teníamos una relación extraña - contestó Harry - . No te creas, varias veces temí por mi pellejo. Cada vez que pensaba que me había pasado, ella volvía al ruedo. Volvía a sacarme de mis casillas. Volvía a destruir mi paz. Tan caprichosa… esa es la mejor manera de describirla: caprichosa. Pansy era caprichosa, mimada y un poco egocéntrica, pero…

- ¿Era? ¿Un poco egocéntrica? - repitió Hermione, como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba.

- Pues sí. Pero también era genial.

- Lo que pasa, Mione, es que no soportas a Pansy.

- No, nunca lo hice. Y tampoco ella lo hizo. Cuando pienso las cosas que me decía cuando estaba con Draco…

- Draco y ella jamás estuvieron juntos - replicó Harry -. Pansy lo veía como su hermano, y puedo asegurar sin temor a equivocarme que para él, ella era como su hermana.

- Pues no hubieses creído lo mismo si los hubieras visto esa noche…

Hermione cerró los ojos. Detestaba ver recordar ese momento, esa noche cuando todo se fue al diablo. Cuando su felicidad se tambaleó en el mar y se hundió en el océano. Dolía, seguía doliendo… Verlos a ambos, ella sobre él, él tomándola de la cintura… Ellos besándose, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. La Hermione del presente negó con la cabeza, mandando a volar los recuerdos.

- Esa noche fue…

- Draco te ha dicho miles de veces que no fue culpa de él - dijo Harry.

- Oh, sí, estoy familiarizada con su excusa. Pansy había bebido… Estaba borracha, y siempre había querido besarlo de esa forma. Sí, claro… siempre había querido quitármelo, que no es lo mismo ni se escribe igual.

- Creo que ya has bebido demasiado - observó Ginny mirando las mejillas rojas de Hermione.

La castaña hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia y vació otro trago de vino en su garganta. Hipó ligeramente.

- Bueno, es suficiente - dijo Harry.

Él se levantó para llevarla a su habitación. Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, Hermione le gruñó. Protestó. Chilló. Y dijo cosas nada agradables para el oído humano. Ginny se rió. Ayudó a Harry a llevarla a su habitación. Hermione siguió protestando todo el camino, pidiendo que le dieran más alcohol. Por fin llegaron a la habitación de la castaña.

Entre ambos la desvistieron y la metieron al baño. Harry trataba de no ver. Ginny se reía. Ayudó a Hermione a bañarse, y luego la vistió con una bata de felpa. Entre Harry y Ginny la acostaron. Ya no protestaba. Ya no chillaba. Hermione susurraba cosas demasiado bajo para que alguien pudiera entender que era lo que decía.

- Sólo he visto a Hermione borracha una vez y siempre es muy gracioso - rió Ginny mientras salían de la habitación de la castaña.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso?

- Exactamente después del divorcio. Luna y yo conseguimos unas cuantas botellas de whisky de fuego. Empezamos a tomar a las siete y a las nueve y media, Hermione estaba perdida de borracha.

- Cuando Mione está borracha se va mucho de lengua.

- Como casi todos - dijo Ginny. Lanzó una risita -. Esa vez habló de su matrimonio y dijo varias cosas de Malfoy que uf… Muy feas, en serio. Hijo de puta y bastardo era lo más lindo.

- Me imagino. Draco también dijo unas linduras de Hermione, aunque él no tenía ni una gota de alcohol en sus venas.

- Ya. Supongo que ese matrimonio fue un fracaso para ambos.

Harry asintió.

- Y nosotros no conocemos ni la mitad.

- ¿Ni la mitad de lo…?

- Exacto.

Ginny rió fuertemente. Harry alzó una ceja. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Sabes que ese es el efecto que tiene el alcohol sobre mí. Me río, me río mucho. Mejor de lo que haría con cualquier rictusempra.

- No me acordaba… Y yo pensando que te burlabas de Mione.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos, francamente dolida.

- ¿En serio lo pensaste?

- No puedes culparme. ¡Te reías a cada rato!

- ¡Por el alcohol! Por el estúpido vino de elfo, por eso.

- ¡No me acordaba!

- Lo siento, ¿ok? Siento reírme cuando estoy borracha. Siento que tengas que escucharme. Y siento que pienses que me estaba riendo de la vida de mierda que lleva Hermione.

Se volteó para irse. Pero Harry la sujetó antes de que se marchara por completo.

- Lo siento - susurró en su oído - Siento no acordarme que te ríes que da gusto cuando estás borracha. Siento haber creído que te reías de Hermione. Siento que reas que no me gusta que te rías.

Ginny se estremeció. El aliento de Harry chocó contra la sensible piel de su cuello. Alzó la cabeza (Harry le sacaba cinco centímetros), y lo miró a los ojos. Los de él eran verdes, verdes esmeralda, los ojos más bonitos que había visto. No había mentido en la cena. Le gustaban esos ojos, le gustaban mucho.

- No quiero ir a mi habitación todavía - murmuró Ginny.

No sabía de dónde salía ese impulso. Pero era cierto. No quería ver a Henry en ese momento. Quería quedarse con Harry. Quería hablar con Harry. Quería tomar con Harry. Y esperaba que Harry quisiera lo mismo que ella.

El moreno asintió.

- Entonces vamos a la mía.

Ella sonrió y asintió a su vez. Volvió a reírse. Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Ginny borracha también era genial.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Otro capítulo sin Draco y Astoria, pero es que tengo que hablar sobre la otra parte de la historia: Hermione. Y mientras Draco no quiera hablar con su ex, no puedo meterlos en la misma escena.

- De aquí se desprenden varias cosas interesantes. La vida de los tres. Las novias de Harry. El concepto del amor que tiene Hermione. Los entrenamientos de Ginny. La reacción del alcohol… Hagan sus apuestas, ¿qué creen que pase con Harry y Ginny ahora?

- ¿Reviews?


	9. Resaca e invitados

**Disclaimer: HP es propiedad exclusiva de Rowling.**

Gracias a**samfj **y a**betteljeuse (**bienvenida, y espero verte más**)**

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana. En las sabanas negras, una pelirroja se removió incómoda. Gruñó. Detestaba despertar con la luz en sus ojos. Se movió para ocultarse de la luz y sintió un cuerpo a su lado. Sonrió, aunque un poco extrañada. En los últimos tiempos, se despertaba sin Henry, y él le reprochaba que si durmiera menos, podrían estar más tiempos juntos. Así que sólo había dos opciones: o bien Henry se había quedado dormido, o bien ella estaba despertando más temprano de lo habitual.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero luego gimió de dolor. _Resaca_… Tenía una maldita resaca por la noche de ayer. _La noche de ayer_… Um… No recordaba haberse ido a su habitación. Recordaba vagamente salir del cuarto de Hermione con Harry y luego… Luego se habían besado, bueno no, pero casi. Casi se habían besado. Y era ese casi lo que preocupó a Ginny. Abrió los ojos de golpe. No estaba en su habitación… Esas sabanas no eran de su cama… Alguien roncó… Cavil no roncaba, ni siquiera gemía, parecía una piedra cuando se dormí… Asustada, Ginny giró lentamente la cabeza. En su mente, los gnomos habían empezado a tocar una canción demoniaca. Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama y ahogó un grito.

_No puede ser_.

.

.

.

Hermione gimió al despertarse. Se sostuvo la frente con sus manos. _¿Por qué habré bebido tanto?_, pensó. Ah, sí porque se puso a recordar a su ex esposo. Ya debería saberlo. Siempre que pensaba en Draco, tenía problemas. Entre ellas, una resaca de mil demonios. Volvió a gemir y se levantó a duras penas de la cama.

Salió a la terraza y dejó que los rayos del sol calentaran su piel. Volvió y buscó el paquete de cigarros. Encendió uno con ayuda de la varita, y aspiró. Miró el pitillo mientras exhalaba el humo. _Antes no fumaba_, pensó. Antes de Malfoy… Luego de él… Prácticamente se fumaba un paquete completo de cigarros… _¿Por qué lo habré hecho?,_ se preguntó. Miró hacia el sol, bueno hacia su resplandor. Siempre se había molestado con Draco porque fumaba. Se lo reprochaba. Se lo reclamaba. Y luego… luego ella fumaba tanto o más que él. Croockshants lo detestaba. Maullaba con enfado cada vez que ella fumaba. Hermione negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera su fiel gato había logrado que ella dejara de fumar. Ni siquiera él…

Suspiró y aplastó el cigarro con el barandal. Se sostuvo la cabeza con sus manos. Estaba jodida… Tan jodida… Tanto había cambiado por Draco. Tanto… ¿Y qué había ganado a cambio? Nada. Sólo alejar a Draco. Sólo alejarse de su esposo.

Sacó otro cigarro.

.

.

.

Astoria estaba empacando. Debía hacerlo si quería ir esa tarde a Londres. No se quedaría. Iría a la boda de su hermana (porque debía hacerlo, no porque quisiera) y luego volvería a Fantasías. Draco la acompañaría:

- Es mi deber como heredero de los Malfoy. Mi deber como amigo. Y mi deber como futuro cuñado de la novia.

Astoria había sonreído y lo había aceptado como su compañero.

La Astoria del presente suspiró y se sentó en la cama. ¿_Qué sentía por Draco Malfoy_? Le gustaba, sí… Desde siempre le había gustado. Eso no había cambiado:

Tenía seis años, había levantado la cabeza y había visto a Draco Malfoy iluminado por la luz del sol. Él sostenía un paquete, su regalo de cumpleaños. Era un 23 de abril. Ella había estado feliz. Era el centro de atención de todas las miradas, con sus rizos castaños, sus ojos verdes, y su túnica de gala rosa. _Adorable_, según su padre. Cuando había visto a Draco, no le había podido hablar. Ni siquiera había podido agradecerle por el regalo. Pero se prometió que al día siguiente lo haría.

Él no estuvo el otro día. Ni el siguiente. Lo volvió a ver en Navidad. Había crecido un par de centímetros. Ya tenía ocho años, y en la nada imparcial opinión de Astoria, él era el niño más bonito que había conocido. Tampoco esa vez pudo hablarle. Y Draco se burló: _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua tu puffskein?_".

Luego de eso, sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Se esforzó por hablar en frente de Draco, aunque este nunca dio muestras de prestarle atención. Y así como el "enamoramiento" llegó, también se fue. Y a cuando entró a Hogwarts no gustaba de Draco ni un poquito. Pubertad, adolescencia… se dio cuenta que Malfoy era un arrogante y egocéntrico, pero tenía sus cosas buenas, cuando hablaba con sus amigos por ejemplo, en especial con Harry. Pero aún no le gustaba, o por lo menos no le gustaba como ahora.

_No lo había conocido_, se recordó. Si hubiera sabido que… Se hubiera alejado de él, porque no quería tener nada que ver con Draco, no al principio al menos. Ahora… ahora no sabía qué pensar. ¿Debía seguir con el trato? Él necesitaba una esposa para alejar a su ex, y ella necesitaba un esposo para alejar a su madre. ¿Pero eso era suficiente para casarse? ¿Y para tener un bebé?

Estaba jodida, de veras estaba jodida.

.

.

.

Los músculos se movían armoniosamente. Brazadas. Respiraciones. El agua rodeando todo. Draco nadaba con fuerza y elegancia. Llegó hasta la otra punta de la piscina y salió. Dos adolescentes lo miraron con ojos como platos, y él sonrió, sabedor de lo que provocaba en ellas. No se equivocó. Era tan fácil tenerlas a sus pies…

De repente frunció el ceño. No todas estaban a sus pies. Y había una castaña a la que él conocía muy bien, acercándose a donde estaba.

¿Era muy tarde para huir de su ex?

.

.

.

(Una hora antes)

Harry sonrió ampliamente. Había tenido un buen sueño. Soñó que había pasado la noche con una hermosa pelirroja. De ojos chocolates y pecas infinitas. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor para ver que lo había despertado. Una lechuza… Su lechuza blanca.

- ¡Hedwig! - exclamó, y al instante gimió y se obligó a quedarse en dónde estaba.

Resaca… Estúpida y reverenda resaca. Hacía mucho que no le sucedía. Pero claro… no todos los días tomabas vino de elfo en cantidades industriales en compañía de tu mejor amiga. Ginny podía tomar sin tambalearse, sin perturbarse. Sólo riéndose. Riéndose y ahogándose de la risa. Era muy divertido.

Sonriendo, se acercó a la ventana. Abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué tienes para mí, preciosa?

Hedwig le quiñó un ojo y alzó su pata. Tomó la misiva que ella traía y le sirvió un poco de agua. Vio el sobre. Estaba destinado a él. Sonrió ampliamente al ver al remitente. Abrió el sobre y sacó la carta.

.

_Querido Harry_

_¿Tienes espacio para mí en ese magnífico hotel que tienes? Te pagaré lo que quieras. _

.

Harry frunció el ceño ante eso. Algo grave había pasado para que él, precisamente él, le prometiera algo tan… desesperado.

.

_No frunzas el ceño. Necesito… Necesito que me digas que sí. Es importante. En serio, te pagaré luego. No me importa una habitación compartida. Necesito estar lejos de Inglaterra, en serio. Luego te explicó. _

.

Harry alzó una ceja. Ahora tenía curiosidad. Debía dejarlo entrar en Fantasías, al menos para dejarle explicárselo.

_¿Te he convencido? Mándame tu respuesta inmediatamente. Si todo sale bien, estaré allá en la madrugada del día de mañana._

_Saludos, _

_Ron. _

.

Harry rió. Ron Weasley nunca perdía su sentido del humor. Era hora de hablar con el pelirrojo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

- Un capítulo corto. Ya saben lo que pasó con Harry y Ginny.

- También vuelve a hacer intervención Hermione y sus reflexiones del pasado. ¿Qué les parecen los recuerdos de Astoria?

- Bueno, se viene una conversación Draco-Hermione, a ver q sale.

- Y apareció a Ron, encuento en regalo para sam que lo estaba pidiendo.


	10. Tu culpa, mi culpa

**Disclaimer: **Intenté ser Jk Rowling. No me funcionó. Así que no, no soy ella, yo no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Ligera sumisión. Indicios de locura. Y un Draco bastante cabroncete.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

- Hola, Draco.

- Hola, Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más. Pero no hacían falta muchas palabras. Él sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, y que si se había acercado era porque ese era el primer momento en que no estaba con Astoria. Siseó una maldición por lo bajo. Debía haber obligado a Astoria a bajar a la piscina, o bien debería haberse quedado con ella mientras empacaba. Ahora no estaría enfrentándose a Hermione.

Por su parte, ella sabía que pillaba a Draco en un mal momento. Seguramente no había querido encontrársela. Ella tampoco la verdad. Pero había escuchado los rumores: se decía que el huésped de la suite presidencial, marcharía a Londres por algún compromiso o algo así. La suite presidencial era muy cara, pero Draco se la podía permitir. Eso y que sólo a él, Harry le dejaría la suite por el tiempo que le complaciera al rubio. Así pues, no había sido difícil averiguar en dónde se hospedaba. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con los rumores, pero admitía que a veces e podía conseguir mucha información de ellos. Conseguir la información había sido fácil, ahora reunir el valor para hablarle…

- Hola…

- Eso ya lo dijiste - gruñó Draco.

Hermione se tensó. Draco estaba enojado y a punto de estallar. Miró a su alrededor. Estaban rodeados de gente. Generalmente, cuando él veía que tenían mucha audiencia calmaba su gran temperamento. Claro que llevaban tres años sin verse, así que era posible que las cosas cambiaran, un poco. Esperaba que no, no quería dar un espectáculo. Pero también quería que Draco la escuchara, y la única forma de obligarlo a ello, era en el exterior, donde hubiera peligro de montar una escena si iba y la dejaba sola.

- Yo… yo quería hablar contigo.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada. Le había tendido una trampa. Se había acercado cuando él no podía huir. O sí podía, pero quedaría como un cobarde. Y podía ser muchas cosas, pero un cobarde no era, a pesar de lo que pensaran algunos.

- ¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero hablar contigo?

Hermione frunció el ceño. Y Draco se quiso echar a reír. ¿No contempló esa posibilidad? ¿La posibilidad que él no quiera escucharla? Que lo haya abordado para hablar, no significa que él coopere. Estaba faltando a simples normas de cortesía, (si su madre se llegara a enterar, lo sermonearía), pero no le importaba.

- Necesitamos hablar, Draco…

- No, tú necesitas hablar. Yo no. Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo - se dispuso a marcharse, al diablo el buen nombre de los Malfoy, esta conversación se acababa aquí -. Que disfrutes de la piscina - deseó.

- Se trata sobre nuestro hijo - masculló Hermione.

Draco giró rápidamente la cabeza. El cuello le hizo un ruido quejumbroso por el repentino movimiento. Lo ignoró. No importaba. En ese momento sólo importaban las malditas palabras de Hermione. Eso, y los terribles sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar.

- ¿Nuestro hijo? - escupió Draco -. ¿Hablas de nuestro hijo?

- Por favor, baja la voz.

El rubio se negó en redondo.

- No, no quiero - gruñó. Y luego con voz peligrosamente serena -. Querías hablar, hablemos pues.

- No así…

- ¿No cómo? ¿No querías hablar? - Hermione asintió -. ¿Qué importa si es de esta forma u otra?

- Por favor, baja la voz…

- No. ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque no tienes derecho, ningún derecho a hablar de mi hijo.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Podía entender, hasta cierto punto podía entender el rencor de Draco. Su ira. Su mirada fulminante. Podía entenderlo… hasta cierto punto.

- Nuestro hijo. Hablas de nuestro hijo. El hijo que llevé ocho meses en el vientre. El hijo que hicimos tú y yo en una ardiente noche de verano. ¿Recuerdas? Estábamos los dos. ¡Lo hicimos los dos!

- ¡Baja la voz! - gritó Draco.

Todos les miraban. Estaban protagonizando el espectáculo que no querían protagonizar. En callado acuerdo, salieron de la zona de piscina. Caminaron hacia el lobby. Y ahí se quedaron, escondiéndose detrás de una columna.

- Es mi hijo - replicó Draco.

- Nuestro hijo - gruñó Hermione -. Para hacer un hijo hacen falta dos.

- Sí, dos padres que quieran que nazca.

Hermione jadeó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Empezó a ver todo rojo.

- No… No… ¡No te atrevas a decir que no amaba a mi hijo!

- Pues tienes una curiosa forma de demostrarlo - ironizó Draco.

- Lo amaba - masculló Hermione -. Lo amo aún. A pesar que no nació. A pesar que murió en mi vientre…

- ¡Lo dejaste morir!

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo lo amaba! Jamás hubiera hecho algo que pusiera en peligro su…

- ¡Pero lo hiciste! Fue tu culpa.

Por unos segundos, Hermione no pudo decir nada. Ya no había ira. Ya no había rabia hacia Draco. Lo que había era dolor. Demasiado dolor. Los recuerdos… los recuerdos de ese día aún la hacían sentir… Tan… tan inútil.

- No fue…

- Sabes que sí. Sabes que… Que fue tu culpa.

- ¡No fue así! Fue culpa de ambos. Ambos…

- No me eches la culpa de tus errores.

- ¡Escúchame! Yo perdí a mi bebé, sé que lo hice. Pero tú… Tú sabías que yo estaba mal, y en vez de… de ayudarme… de apoyarme… o de algo… Tú sólo… Tú sólo te alejaste… me dejaste sola… Y luego… ¡Luego me engañaste!

- ¡Yo no te engañé! Te lo he dicho miles de veces. Yo…

- Entonces supongo que a Pansy se le metió algo en el ojo, ¿no? Y tú se lo estabas quitando con la lengua.

- ¡Las cosas no fueron así! Ella estaba borracha. ¿Entiendes? Borracha… Pansy no sabía lo que hacía… Ella…

- ¡Sí sabía! Sabía que sus acciones llevarían a esto. A separarnos. A alejarnos. No te engañes, Draco. ¡Abre los ojos, por los abollados pantalones de Merlín! ¡Ella sabía! Sabía que si te presionaba lo suficiente, tú caerías… la tocarías… la besarías… harías con ella lo que hace mucho no hacías conmigo… Deja… deja de engañarte. Ella te deseaba. Siempre quiso ser la señora Malfoy. Siempre… Yo era un estorbo, así que debía sacarme…

- Pansy estaba borracha. No reaccionaba con…

- ¡Deja de justificarla! - gritó Hermione. Lo fulminó con la mirada -. ¿No lo entiendes? No me importa ella… Lo que hizo… Lo que dejó de hacer. ¡Eso no importa! Lo que importa… Lo que realmente importa fue lo que tú hiciste…

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa! - gritó Draco.

Dos viejecitos lo miraron sorprendidos. Ambos tenían las varitas afuera, apuntando a la cara del otro. Listos para atacar. ¿En qué momento habían sacado sus varitas? Con la luz del lobby, las varitas no se podían distinguir. Pero no era seguro. El rubio intentó calmarse. Hermione intentó calmarse. Respirar profundamente. Atemperar su formidable comportamiento. Miró fijamente a Hermione. Sus ojos mieles estaban opacos y sin brillo.

- ¿Y yo sí la tengo? - le soltó.

El silencio fue la única respuesta para ambos.

.

.

.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con violencia. Astoria gritó. Tomó su varita para defenderse. Pero sólo era Draco. Sólo era Draco Malfoy en el umbral de su habitación. Jamás había visto a Draco así. Tan fuera de sus cabales. Tan fuera de sus casillas. Con la ira burbujeando a su alrededor. Y la varita de ébano temblando en su mano. O la mano era la que temblaba.

Astoria sintió miedo. Miedo de él. Miedo de lo que le podía hacer. Y mucho más miedo cuando él fijó sus pupilas grises sobre ella. Eran los ojos de un loco. De un desquiciado. Qué sólo pensaba en matar. En destruir. Que la veía a ella como una presa.

Astoria pensó en huir. En alejarse de Draco. Pero antes que pudiera pensar en una salida, el rubio había cortado en dos zancadas la distancia que los separaba. La miró. Fijamente. Sin parpadear. Sin girar. Sumiéndola en el poder de su mirada. El corazón le latía con violencia. Se obligó a calmarse. A no mostrar miedo. A no parecer un inocente cervatillo en frente de un grandísimo león.

Draco la besó. Con violencia. Pegando su boca a la de ella. Con brusquedad. No era delicado. No era suave. Era posesión. Era ganas de hacerla sufrir. Astoria intentó apartarse. Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho e intentó empujarlo, pero en vano. Él era mucho más fuerte. Y estaba loco. Lleno de ira. Fuera de sí mismo.

- Draco… - intentó llamarlo. Él le mordió el labio -. Draco… - Él gruñó y se dirigió a su cuello. Sus manos se colaron por debajo de la falda de su vestido veraniego -. ¡Draco!

El grito pareció calmarse. Su beso se volvió más sereno. Más sosegado. Sus manos se movieron suavemente por los muslos de Astoria. Reposado. Tranquilo. Pero ella no se calmó. Estaba tensa. No quería a Draco sobre ella. No después de… No era normal. No era normal que en un momento estuviera furioso y quisiera destruirla, y al siguiente parecía adorarla.

Draco seguía besándola. Acariciándola. Le subió la falda. Acarició el monte de Venus a través de la ropa interior de Astoria. No la miraba. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ella lo notó extraño. Las veces que habían estado juntos, él la miraba, le regalaba la visión de sus pupilas grises, y exigía que ella le mostrara sus pupilas verdes.

- Draco… - susurró - Abre los ojos, Draco.

Él lo hizo. Astoria jamás lo había visto así. Tan entregado. Tan vulnerable. Tan metido en el acto. Draco no era así. Sí se entregaba, pero no de esa forma. No tan fuerte. La entrega total que veía en sus ojos abrumaba y encendía a Astoria.

Entonces él habló:

- Hermione…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo?

- Un nuevo capítulo y muchas revelaciones. ¿Lo habían sospechado? ¿Imaginaban que esto venía? ¿Qué les parece las reacciones de los tres personajes del capítulo?

- ¿Qué dirían o harían ustedes si se encontrarán en la posición de Astoria?

- ¿Reviews?


	11. De cosas q uno se arrepiente

**Disclaimer: **Intenté ser Jk Rowling. No me funcionó. Así que no, no soy ella, yo no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Gracias a **Bettelgeuse, Euphoria Greengrass **y** Katherin Dombly** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

- ¿Y qué hiciste? - preguntó Pansy Zabini.

Draco lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba cansado. Con ganas de borrar ese día de su calendario. Con ganas de lanzar todo a la mierda. Pero debía hablar con alguien. Harry no estaba. Le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que "lamentablemente estaba ocupado y que no podía atenderlo". No quedaba más nadie, excepto Pansy. Así que encendió la Red Flu y se conectó con la casa de los Zabini. No quería encontrarse con Blaise. Sus nervios no aguantarían otro debate verbal, ni siquiera con Blaise-toca-huevos-Zabini. Pansy había atendido su llamada. Gracias a Merlín.

Cuando todos los demás le fallaban, Draco sabía que debía apoyarse en ella. Pansy siempre lo animaba. Siempre lo levantaba. Siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. Lo distraía con frivolidades. O hacía que cayera a la realidad y que encarara la mierda que era la realidad.

- ¿Qué crees qué hice?

- No lo sé. Por eso te lo pregunto.

Draco suspiró, exasperado y frustrado consigo mismo. Sintiéndose cada vez más pesado. Cada vez más horrible.

- Me disculpé. Me disculpé repetidas veces.

- ¿Y?

- Creo que al final lo aceptó.

- ¿Crees?

- Bueno, no. No lo sé. Yo… Es complicado - admitió.

Había una súplica en sus palabras. Había un mensaje que claramente decía (por lo menos para Pansy) "no quiero hablar de ello, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?".

- Blaise ya eligió su túnica para la boda.

Draco sonrió. Como cambio de tema, era pésimo. Pero era la forma de Pansy de decir "te entiendo".

- No me digas. ¿Es blanca para que contraste con su piel?

Pansy se rió.

.

.

.

Treinta minutos después, Pansy cerraba su chimenea. Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Blaise Zabini, su esposo desde hace un año la vio con suspicacia.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Draco. Me preocupa.

- Ya es bastante mayorcito, ¿sabes?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sí, ya lo sé.

- ¿Y entonces?

Pansy lo miró fijamente.

- Draco ignora que no estaba del todo borracha ese día.

- ¿Ese día?

- El día en que Hermione nos encontró, a mí y a Draco juntos. Yo sobre él - admitió.

Blaise Zabini sonrió. Unió sus dedos y puso su mentón sobre ellos.

- Eso no lo sabía.

- Es porque jamás te lo he dicho.

- ¿Por qué ahora sí?

- Porque quería hacerlo. Quería decirte que yo fui la culpable, no completamente, es cierto, pero en parte… - Pansy volvió a suspirar -. Fue mi culpa que Draco y Hermione se divorciaran.

- Eso es culpa de ellos. Tú interviniste sólo en eso.

- Pero yo…

- Nada. Los divorcios son por causa de dos, no de tres. Ellos ya tenían problemas, tú sólo… tú sólo le pusiste la guinda al pastel.

- Pero si yo no hubiera…

- ¡Basta ya, Pansy! - exclamó Blaise. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Él negó con la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes -. Mira, lo que siempre quise saber fue en qué puesto estabas. Si arriba o abajo. Y ya lo sé, así que tranquila.

- ¿No…? ¿No estás molesto porque estuve con Draco?

Blaise negó con la cabeza.

- No. Si no hubieras estado con Potter, probablemente hubieras perdido la virginidad con Malfoy. Así que, ¿por qué voy a estar molesto por eso?

Pansy rodó los ojos. Y a su pesar, lanzó una carcajada. _Eres increíble_, pensó. _Realmente increíble_. No te molestas porque me haya acostado con Malfoy, te preguntaste si yo estaba arriba o abajo. Eres increíble.

- Si todo fuera tan fácil como tú piensas…

- ¿Quién dice que no es fácil?

- Blaise yo…

- No eres la culpable, son ellos.

- ¡Pero Draco no lo sabe!

- ¿Qué no sabe?

- Que yo no estaba borracha. Que actúe con alevosía y franca consciencia de lo que hacía. Que sólo tomé alcohol para darme el valor que necesitaba para acostarme con él, aunque no quisiera. Aunque sabía las consecuencias de… Aunque sabía que cuando se enterara… Aunque cuando averiguara que fui yo la que…

- ¿La que qué?

- La que llamó a Hermione - susurró Pansy.

- ¿La que…? Pans, no comprendo.

- No me llames Pans - gruñó la aludida. Luego se encogió de hombros. No le importaba, que la llamara como quisiera en ese momento -. Yo la llamé…

Blaise suspiró. Ahí estaba. No quería enterarse de lo que venía, pero de igual forma se enteraría. A él, nunca le había interesado las razones por las que Pansy se consideraba culpable del divorcio entre Malfoy y su señora. Por eso nunca la había presionado. Al parecer, eso no había funcionado, Pansy seguía sintiéndose tan mal como el primer día.

- Pansy, no tienes que hacer esto.

- Pero lo necesito. Necesito… necesito que entiendas… Que entiendas que lo que hice fue imperdonable. Que yo…

Blaise negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a ella, y tomó su rostro con las dos manos. Se miraron fijamente. Negro contra negro. Ambos sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba, o sospechándolo.

- Nada de lo que me digas, va a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Pansy se sacudió. Como si su contacto le quemara. Pero Blaise reafirmó su agarre. Ella empezó a llorar y a hipar.

- ¿Ni siquiera…? ¡Hip! ¿Ni siquiera ¡hip! si supieras que fui yo ¡hip! y no otra, la que le dijo a Hermione ¡hip! en donde podía conseguir a su esposo? - respiró profundamente y consiguió dejó de llorar, al menos por un momento -. ¿Ni siquiera si supieras…?

Blaise la abrazó. No le dijo nada. Simplemente la abrazó. Contuvo a la niña triste, a la mujer triste, a la amante triste. Contuvo a todas las mujeres que era Pansy. En un abrazo silencioso. En un silencioso apoyo. Pansy gimió. No pudo parar las lágrimas. Lloró. Lloró ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas. Con su propio desespero. Sabiendo que Blaise siempre, siempre estaría con ella.

.

.

.

- ¿No hay manera que…?

Eric Sommerhead lleva diez años oficiando ceremonias de boda para los magos de la isla. Ha casado a miles de parejas, de diferentes clases y sexos. Algunos vienen sobrios y otros con mucho alcohol encima. Para estos últimos ha hecho un contrato que lo absuelve de toda responsabilidad, así cuando vienen reclamando, él les dice lo que le dice a todos:

- No, señor Potter, lo siento.

- ¡Pero debe haber una forma!

- No, no la hay.

- Pero es que yo no debí…

- Ah, pues si no controla el alcohol… - dijo Sommerhead mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Ese no es el punto! El punto es que no debí casarme con ella. Mire, ella tiene novio y está enamorada de él. Y yo sólo… sólo soy un estorbo para su futuro matrimonio. Debe… tiene que haber una forma de resolver este lío.

- Por supuesto, la hay.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Deje de tomar.

Harry Potter lanzó una maldición. Esto no podía estar pasando. Esto realmente no debía estar pasando. La primera vez que se pasa de tragos y termina casado con una mujer. Oh, pero no cualquier mujer, se ha casado con Ginny Weasley. Su mejor amiga. La hermana de uno de sus mejores amigos. La chica que conoce desde… bueno desde siempre. Y ahora está casado con ella.

- Mire, esto no estaba en los planes.

- Nunca está en los planes de nadie, pero es así.

Harry desistió de razonar con Sommerhead.

- Usted nos casó, usted nos puede divorciar.

- ¿Y en base a qué?

- Pues… en base a qué ambos estábamos borrachos, ¿le parece? - gruñó el moreno.

- Pues no.

- Pero…

- Siempre hay un pero -. Sommerhead lanzó un hondo suspiro -. Usted y los turistas que vienen a esta isla son iguales. Vienen a mí, exigiéndome que les case, luego les viene la sobriedad y entonces protestan y me reclaman que los divorcie. Comercian el matrimonio, eso es lo que hacen.

- Yo…

- Mi esposa y yo tenemos cincuenta años casados - recordó -, jamás nos hemos arrepentido.

- Eso lo entiendo, pero…

Sommerhead negó con la cabeza.

- Véngase en una semana, los divorciaré a usted y a su esposa.

- ¿Una semana? - preguntó Harry en un hilo de voz -. ¡Una semana!

- Es lo único que hay. Tómelo o déjelo.

- Pero…

Somerhead le dio la espalda. Harry pudo ver que se llevaba una petaca a la boca. Se relamió de gusto y se frotó el vientre prominente. Harry pensó que era una extraña mezcla entre Horace Slughorn, el profesor de pociones de sus padres, y Aberforth Dumbledore, el hermano del director Albus Dumbledore. Sí, así de raro era.

Harry entendió que no iba a encontrar nada por allí, y se dio media vuelta. Una semana… Una semana… Debían aguantar una semana juntos. Sommerhead era el único que podía divorciarlos…

- Señor Potter - llamó Sommerhead. Harry se volteó -. Todos los enlaces que yo hago, tienen una razón de ser. El amor puede ser una de esas razones. Piénselo.

- Esta vez no - susurró el moreno.

- Como usted diga entonces.

Harry aguardó a que dijera algo más. A que dijera una solución. Pero Sommerhead volvió a darle la espalda. No, él no iba hacer nada. Debían aguantar una semana. ¡Qué Merlín lo amparara! Ginny lo iba a matar.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- ¿Qué les parece lo de Harry y Ginny? Eh… digamos que la carta de Ron llega después de esta locura.

- ¿Y qué les parece los remordimientos de Pansy?

- Todo lo que se les ocurra, díganlo en un bonito review.

- ¡Saludos!


	12. Entre estatuas de hielo

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de Jk Rowling.

Gracias por su review a** Ursa Cassioppea Lestrange**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

_Las estatuas de hielo eran hermosísimas_, pensó Draco. Representando a héroes y heroínas griegas. Dioses y diosas. Eran hermosas, sí. Espectaculares también. Y frías. Sobretodo frías. Sin alma. Sin expresión. Nada más que un artificio. Todo era un artificio: las estatuas, los altos setos del jardín, la sonrisa de los señores Greengrass…

Draco y Astoria se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares. Los asientos de la segunda fila. Podían sentir las miradas sobre ellos: los simples curiosos, los que ponderaban las razones de que estuvieran juntos, los padres de Astoria…

- ¿Ni siquiera eres dama de honor? - preguntó el rubio.

Astoria se encogió de hombros.

- Daphne y yo no nos llevamos bien.

Ava y Areusa se sentaron al lado de Astoria, y saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza a Draco.

- Señoritas - dijo él a su vez. Y ellas sonrieron.

Astoria hizo una mueca.

- ¿Siempre eres tan encantador? - gruñó.

- Sólo cuando me conviene - aseguró Draco -. ¿Celosa, querida?

- No.

Las campanas de la marcha nupcial empezaron a tocar, y a una señal todos los presentes se levantaron para recibir a la novia. _Hay que admitirlo, se veía espectacular_, pensó Draco. Daphne siempre había sido hermosa, siempre.

Draco se volteó a ver a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Qué diferente era a su hermana. Eran como el día y la noche. Daphne era rubia, de un tono oscuro, pero rubia al fin; Astoria tenía el cabello castaño. Daphne miraba a su alrededor con sus ojos azules de cielo; Astoria miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes de esmeralda. También eran diferentes en sus personalidades: Daphne era más descarada, más atrevida, más osada; Astoria era más contemplativa, más examinadora, más calculadora. ¿Qué habían hecho sus padres para tener hijas tan distintas?

Daphne no dio muestras de haber visto a su hermana. Pasó a su lado como si no existiera. Astoria crispó los puños. Draco se dio cuenta que si bien podía entrar a su casa, no era bienvenida por todos. Al menos, no por Daphne.

- Tú tampoco eres el padrino, ¿eh?

- Thomas tomó ese lugar - dijo Draco sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo.

En el altar se encontraban el novio, Theodore Nott, vestida con una túnica de gala de color azul, el padrino, Thomas Nott, hermano del novio, y el Funcionario del Ministerio que iba a oficiar la ceremonia. Anthony Greengrass posó la mano de su hija sobre la mano de su futuro yerno y se alejó respetuosamente. Empezaba la boda.

.

.

.

- Querida - dijo Elena Greengrass a modo de saludo.

- Madre - le respondió respetuosamente Astoria.

- ¿No me presentas al joven?

Astoria hizo una mueca.

- Draco Malfoy, madre. Draco, ella es mi madre, Elena Greengrass.

- Un placer volver a verla, mi señora - la saludó Draco besando su mano, o al menos fingiendo que lo hacía.

- El placer es todo mío, joven Malfoy. ¿Viene como acompañante de mi hija?

- Así es.

A la señora Greengrass le brillaron los ojos con emoción. Tal parecía que tenía el ticket de la lotería mágica.

- ¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

Draco intercambió una mirada con Astoria. Ella se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole: "díselo ya". Draco suspiró teatralmente para darle más suspenso a su respuesta. Elena Greengrass apretó sus dedos con nerviosismo. "Deja de jugar", le dijo Astoria con la mirada. Draco tomó la mano de Astoria y la llevó a sus labios, la besó justamente en la unión de sus dedos. Incómoda, Astoria quiso liberar su mano, pero Draco no la dejó.

- Astoria y yo vamos a casarnos.

Silencio. Nada más que silencio proveniente de su madre. Astoria temió que le hubiera dado un infarto, una de esas enfermedades a los que los muggles eran tan adeptos. Y por fin, Elena Greengrass habló.

- Eso es… Eso es… ¡Es Fantástico! Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Estoy segura que serán muy felices. Les deseo lo mejor. Oh, esto es genial. ¡Es es un gran día! Mi hija mayor se casa y mi otra hija es comprometida en matrimonio. ¡Es fantástico! Es la mejor noticia que he… que he recibido.

Dijo todo eso muy rápidamente. Astoria se sintió aturdida. Y Draco pensó que tenía un zumbido en los oídos.

- Madre, tranquilízate.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice con tamaña noticia? ¡Cielos! ¡El corazón me palpita por segundo! ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

- Um… Draco estaba en Fantasías. En el hotel en que me hospedo… Nos encontramos, nos reconocimos. Salimos un par de veces… Y él me pidió matrimonio.

- ¿Sin anillo? - preguntó Elena con suspicacia.

- Pues… - empezó Astoria.

¿Y ahora qué decía? Todo esto había sido idea de Draco. El compromiso, el matrimonio falso, el trato… Y ninguno de los dos se había acordado del anillo. ¡Eso era un gran hueco en su mentira!

Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica de gala. Astoria lo observó. Una cajita de terciopelo negro. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que había ahí adentro. Respiró profundamente, armándose de valor para el próximo acto.

- Astoria Galatea Greengrass - empezó el rubio - ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Y ya estaba. No había promesas. No había porqués. No había mariposas en su estomago. Nada. Excepto ese Draco que portaba una sonrisa tan falsa como la que Daphne le dirigía siempre. Excepto el pensamiento de que nada de esto estaba bien. Pero aún así había que seguir.

- Sí, acepto.

Draco sonrió ampliamente. Como mandaba el protocolo. Astoria dejó que él le colocara su anillo. Un anillo de diamantes lo bastante grande como para que se fijaran en la joya y no en su mano temblorosa por la mentira.

Draco le sujetó la mano y se la apretó en señal de apoyo.

- ¿Para cuándo la boda? - preguntó una emocionada señora Greengrass.

No era la única. Varias mujeres se habían acercado para admirar y contemplar el magnífico anillo que le había dado Astoria. Todas tan emocionadas como si esa fuera su boda.

- ¿Amor?

Astoria se apresuró a contestar.

- Planeamos casarnos dentro de un mes.

- ¿Un mes? - inquirió Elena, demasiado sorprendida para que fuera fingida -. ¿Estás segura?

- Se puede preparar una boda en un mes, ¿no, mamá?

- Sí, por supuesto… Bueno, está bien en un mes. Haré los arreglos necesarios para que…

- Hablaremos de los preparativos luego, madre - la interrumpió Astoria. Se dirigió a Draco y le besó la mejilla -. Por ahora, quiero disfrutar de mi compromiso.

- Sí, claro… Qué boba. Me alegro por ello. Tendrán una vida feliz, se los garantizo.

La colmena de mujeres emocionadas por una boda se disperso, y Draco y Astoria pudieron respirar tranquilamente.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Draco.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- He estado mejor.

La tranquilidad sin embargo, no les duró mucho.

- Así que es cierto, ¿eh?

Era Daphne Greengrass, ahora Nott. Y miraba a su hermana… Bueno, Draco estaba seguro que así no debía mirarse a una hermana.

- ¿Es cierto qué?

- Que se van a casar. Dígame, es cierto.

Astoria se cruzó de brazos.

- Tan cierto como que esta es tu boda y me quiero ir.

Daphne lanzó una carcajada. Una carcajada que encandilaba, que seducía a cualquier hombre con una sana erección. Y bueno, también a algunas mujeres.

- Tan graciosa como siempre, Galatea.

- Y tú tan humanitaria como siempre, Rosalinda.

- ¿Rosalinda? - preguntó Draco, intentando acallar las ganas de reír.

Daphne hizo una mueca - Repite ese nombre y sabrás de qué soy capaz, Draco - Luego se volvió a Astoria -. Pueden engañar a madre, pero no me pueden engañar a mí. Ustedes no se casarían si no es por una buena razón.

- ¿Qué nos amamos no te parece una buena razón? - replicó Astoria.

- ¿Amor? ¿Ustedes dos? - se burló Daphne -. No me hagan reír, ¿vale? Tú - señaló a Astoria con un dedo - eres demasiado calculadora, demasiado fría. Y tú - señaló a Draco - eres demasiado egocéntrico, demasiado vanidoso. ¿Amor? - repitió -. Ustedes no saben lo que es eso.

- Lárgate, Daphne - gruñó Astoria.

Daphne sonrió.

- Um, creo que puse el dedo en la llaga.

Sonrió más ampliamente y se alejó.

Silencio. Un horrible silencio e instaló entre ellos. Las palabras de Daphne todavía resonaban y parecían perforar el aire. No era sólo lo que había dicho. Era que ambos creían en sus palabras. Eran demasiado fríos. Demasiado calculadores. Demasiado egocéntricos. ¿Podrían vivir juntos sin matarse? ¿Sin destruirse?

Astoria miró su anillo. _¿Esto era lo correcto?,_ se preguntó. Casarse con él, vivir una mentira, y divorciarse al terminar todo… ¿De verdad quería estar con Malfoy?

.

.

.

Una hora después, todos habían dado su opinión sobre ese compromiso. Todos daban su aprobación. Y sólo unos pocos se preguntaban por qué de forma tan repentina. El chismorreo alcanzó una pregunta que a muchos pareció crucial: _¿estaría la señorita Greengrass embarazada? _

Astoria se sintió enferma al escuchar esa posibilidad. Sobretodo porque debía hacerlo. Debía salir embarazada de Draco. Debía darle un hijo, un heredero. Y el heredero sería de él, no de ella. El hijo sería de él, no de ella. Si se divorciaba de Draco nunca más vería a su hijo, no podría reclamar su derecho como madre. ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Ser madre en teoría y no en la práctica?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí. Sí, estoy bien, Draco.

Draco no pareció convencido pero lo dejó estar.

- Mi madre quiere conocerte. Nos invitó a cenar en la Mansión.

- Ya me conoce. Me conoce desde que era bebé - replicó Astoria.

- Como mi novia. Quiere conocerte como mi novia.

- No quiero quedarme. No quiero quedarme en Inglaterra. Quiero volver a Fantasías.

Draco la miró fijamente. Astoria rezó para que entendiera su suplica. Para que entendiera que no quería quedarse en su casa. Para que entendiera que no quería compartir una comida con su futura suegra. Que no estaba lista para nada de eso.

- Me temo que no puedo complacerte. Mi madre quiere conocer a mi novia. Eso es importante.

- Claro que es importante. ¿Pero no lo entiendes? No quiero, Draco no quiero… ¿No puedes simplemente decirle que no?

- ¿Dirías que no si tu padre quisiera compartir una comida conmigo? Piénsalo. ¿Dirías que no?

- No, supongo que no…

- Bueno, yo tampoco.

Astoria suspiró. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Si quería que este compromiso se llevara a cabo, debía sacrificar algunas cosas. Entre ellas, su paz, su tranquilidad, y su honestidad… Debía ir y enfrentarse a Narcisa Malfoy.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Bueno, Daphne ya se casó. ¿Qué las parece la relación entre las dos hermanas? ¿Y la forma en que anunciaron su compromiso?

- ¿Reviews?


	13. ¿Cambiamos de lugares?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de Jotaka**. **

Gracias por sus comentarios a** Ursa Cassiopea Lestrange. **

**Aclaraciones: **Capítulo recién salido del horno. Les recomiendo que presten atención a la acotación de las semanas. Es importante para que entiendan el tiempo en que se desarrolla la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**ACTUALIDAD**

Astoria Greengrass contempló su túnica de novia con una mezcla de nervios y aprensión. Era un diseño exclusivo. Ninguna otra bruja podría aspirar a vestir algo como eso luego de que ella lo vistiera. Astoria sabía que era la envidia de Ava y de Areusa. Pero saberlo no le llenaba de alegría, al contrario. La túnica era un recordatorio de lo que en una semana debía hacer. Debía casarse con Draco Lucius Malfoy. Con Draco Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos. No quería. No quería casarse con Malfoy. No quería ser una Malfoy, punto. Pero tampoco tenía opciones., pensó con tristeza. Oh, sí, como decía Ava, podía echarse para atrás en cualquier momento. Podía cancelar el compromiso y olvidarse del asunto. ¿Pero con qué punto? Si no se casaba con Malfoy, tendría que casarse con otro. Elena Greengrass jamás le perdonaría que echara por la borda un compromiso tan bueno. La presionaría, la abrumaría hasta que se casara. Al menos Malfoy era atractivo, se consoló Astoria.

Se dejó caer en su cama. Su cama de infancia. La cama en la que pasó tantas noches soñando con su príncipe azul. Su príncipe azul de cabellos rubios y ojos grises. Astoria gimió. Toda su vida había imaginado que el príncipe que la esperaría en el altar, el hombre a quien sería entregada por su padre, sería Malfoy. Siempre. Él había probado todos sus sueños de niña. Incluso había inundado sus sueños de adolescente. ¿Dónde fue que todo cambió? ¿Dónde fue que el príncipe se convirtió en sapo?

Astoria negó con la cabeza. El príncipe había dejado de croar. Draco volvía a ser el héroe de sus cuentos de hadas. Esos cuentos que su mamá le leía a escondidas de su padre. Armand Greengrass no odiaba a los muggles, pero no aceptaba que su hija fuese amante de ellos. Los muggles eran seres inferiores y no se podían admirar. Mucho menos se podía admirar su literatura, pues enfermaba. Y Astoria estaba de acuerdo. Estaba enferma por recuerdos de príncipes azules rubios. Esa había sido su condena: creerse que Draco Malfoy podía ser su príncipe y ella su princesa. Ahora se había curado. Pero si no perdía cuidado, podía volver a creer que el hombre con el que se iba a casar era en realidad su príncipe. Y eso sería terrible, muy terrible.

No, no podía olvidarse que Draco Malfoy no era príncipe. Y ella no era su princesa. Él sólo quería una esposa que le diera un heredero, y ella sólo quería un esposo, punto. Era un trato. Una negociación que les reportaría a ambos beneficios. No importaba lo hermosa que fuera su túnica de novia. No importaba que la boda que se gestara fuera de ensueño. No importaba que el Profeta les hubiese dedicado la primera plana de la sección de espectáculos. No importaba, en fin, que ella fuera la novia más envidiada del año. Si por ella fuera, cambiaría su lugar encantada de la vida. Pero no podía. Había iniciado una farsa. Y debía seguirla hasta el final. Aunque su parte romántica se muriera en el proceso.

.

.

.

TRES SEMANAS ANTES

La Mansión Malfoy era todo lo majestuosa que se pudiera esperar de una mansión de sangres limpias. La Mansión en sí era un elogio al arte, la sofisticación y la elegancia. No había ni una cosa entre esas paredes que fuera para estricto uso funcional, todo lo que había allí estaba hecho para encantar, para maravillar.

_Contempla tu próximo hogar_, _Astoria_, pensó la Greengrass. _Pronto este será tu hogar_.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Astoria hizo una mueca.

- Recordaba… Recordaba la primera vez que vine aquí. O al menos la primera vez que fui lo bastante consciente como para recordarme. Tenía… como unos cinco años. - Astoria sonrió con amargura -. Tenía una idea idealizada sobre ti. Creía… bueno, no recuerdo exactamente que creía. No… no te conocía, eso seguro. No te conocía bien.

- ¿Y?

Era evidente que Draco no entendía. No entendía por qué recordaba eso en ese momento. Y no entendía porque era tan importante lo que ella creía de él en ese entonces, y lo que creía ahora. No entendía por qué le importaba, punto. Se suponía que no debía importarle. Lo que los demás creyeran de él, siempre le había traído sin cuidado. Incluso no le importaba lo que Harry o Theo creyeran de él. ¿Entonces por qué era diferente ahora? ¿Por qué de repente lo que creyera Astoria Greengrass de él, le importaba?

Intentó recordar a esa niña pequeña. A esa niña de cinco años que había sido Astoria. No pudo. Sólo recordaba a una Greengrass y esa era Daphne. Era como si siempre hubiera sabido que Daphne tenía una hermana, pero siempre hubiera sido invisible. Hubiera pasado desapercibida. Había mejores cosas a las que prestar atención. ¿Entonces cuándo había cambiado todo? ¿Esa noche en Fantasías cuando ella le había hablado reclamado su atención?

Astoria lucía como un diamante entre un montón de carbón. Un diamante muy brillante que parecía encandilarlo. Parecía mentira que nunca la había visto, visto realmente hasta ese momento. _No es mi culpa_, se dijo Draco. _No es mi culpa si ella siempre quiso pasar desapercibida_. Pero no era así. Recordaba que Astoria había intentado llamar su atención en Hogwarts. Con tímidos intentos, cierto, pero lo había intentado. Incluso había intentado que él la llevara al Baile de cuarto año. Y él, Draco, la había desdeñado diciendo que jamás saldría con una chica de segundo año.

La voz de Astoria lo trajo a la realidad.

- Nada.

- ¿Qué?

- Qué no pasó más nada. ¿En serio, Draco? ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Sí, claro.

- Pues no lo parece…

Esa fue la única conversación que tuvieron, luego almorzaron con su madre. Narcisa Malfoy estaba entusiasmada. _Está tan entusiasmada que estoy dudando si esta es mi boda, o es la suya_, pensó Astoria, mientras la veía platicar de cintas, lazos y colores variados. _Como si no hubiera podido planear su propia boda, y tal vez así era_, pensó la chica con pesar. ¿Sería esa la condena de todas las jóvenes sangre pura? ¿El no poder llevar la voz cantante en su propia boda? ¿Tan traumadas quedaban, que luego tenían que arreglar la boda de otra? _¿Le pasaría lo mismo a ella?_, se preguntó Astoria con pavor. ¿Ella también haría sufrir a su hija y a su nieta, porque ella misma no pudo decidir su boda?

Apartó esos pensamientos de la cabeza e intentó disfrutar de la velada. Pero no pudo. Los ojos grises de Narcisa Malfoy, que tan atractivos le parecían en Draco, parecían dos pozos de frialdad mientras la observaba. Astoria pensó con sorna que si la señora Malfoy no la aprobaba entonces ella no se podría casar con su hijo. Sí, como no. Hizo una mueca. Ni Merlín en persona la sacaría de este espectáculo.

.

.

.

**TRES SEMANAS ANTES - HOTEL FANTASÍAS. **

- ¡Cavil! - gritó la chica pelirroja - ¡Cavil, espera!

Henry Cavil se giró. Todo su cuerpo rezumaba furia. Molestia. Y la más fuerte de todas, decepción. Ginny se paró en su sitio al ver todo eso. Paralizada. Inmóvil. Y asustada. Aunque no lo demostró.

- ¿Esperar a qué? - gruñó Cavil -. ¿A qué voy a esperar, Ginevra?

- No me llames así - susurró ella.

- ¿A qué sigas riéndote de mí? - continuó como si no la hubiera escuchado -. ¿A qué tú y Potter sigan teniendo una relación a mis espaldas?

- ¡No fue así! - se defendió -. No lo planeamos, Cavil. Te lo juro. Fue… Fue una locura momentánea, propia de una borrachera. Eso es todo.

- Da igual - masculló Henry mientras volvía a girarse para irse.

- ¡Henry, espera!

Pero él no se volteó. No se giró. No dio muestras de haberla escuchado. Ginny se quedó allí. Parada. Detenida en el tiempo y el espacio. Mirando como todo a su alrededor se movía lento, muy lento. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Se le metían por el cuello de la camisa. Le empañaban la visión. Hasta que ya no vio más. No vio a Cavil montándose en uno de los botes que salía de Fantasías, un bote que lo llevaría al puerto y del puerto al aeropuerto, donde tomaría un avión que lo llevaría a casa. No vio a Henry volteándose, mirándola en la entrada, contemplando sus lágrimas, no vio su gesto de aprensión, el gesto que delataba el deseo de perdonarla y reunirse con ella.

Lo único que sintió Ginny fueron las manos que se posaron en sus hombros. Manos que portaban un anillo de matrimonio, igual al que ella tenía en sus propias manos. Manos del causante de todo este embrollo. Ella abrió los ojos. Se secó las lágrimas a manotazos. E intentó alejarse, zafarse del agarre en sus hombros, y caminar hasta su suite. Suite que ahora mismo estaba vacía, suite que era su perfecto refugio para las emociones terribles que tenía en ese momento.

- Gin…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Eres el último hombre que quisiera ver en estos momentos, Harry.

Harry asintió.

- Lo sé. Lo entiendo…

- ¡No! ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! - estalló Ginny. Se dio media vuelta con rapidez y encaró al moreno -. No entiendes cómo me siento en este momento… Lo mal que me siento… Lo… ¡TÚ NO ENTIENDES…! - gritó mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusador.

- ¡Entonces explícamelo!

- No… No quiero explicarte nada. No quiero verte, Harry. No quiero…

Se alejó de él. Lo dejó solo en medio del vestíbulo. Soportando las miradas de los presentes. Harry esbozó una sonrisa, mientras por dentro hervía de rabia. Sólo había querido hacerla sentir mejor. Reconfortarla. ¿Y cómo le pagaba Ginny? Escupiéndole. Pisoteándolo. Gritándole. _Desagradecida_, pensó Harry. _Eres una completa desagradecida, Ginny Weasley_. _Y yo un idiota por seguir a tu lado cuando sé eso_.

.

.

.

DOS SEMANAS ANTES - HOTEL FANTASÍAS

Sommerhead los miró con sus ojos pequeños. Sus ojos de cerdito, pequeños y acusadores. Los miró fijamente. Luego respiró profundamente. Gruñó. Se rascó la oreja derecha. Revisó unos papeles de su escritorio.

- ¿Puede divorciarnos ya? - preguntó Ginny.

Su voz reflejaba la exasperación que sentía. Su impaciencia. Sus ganas de que todo acabara ya. Harry frunció el ceño. _¿Tan desagradable soy como marido?_, se preguntó sin venir al caso. ¿Por qué le importaba en todo caso? No es como si quisiera quedar casado con Ginny.

Habían demostrado que no podían estar juntos. En sus dos meses de noviazgo en el séptimo de Harry y en el sexto de Ginny, habían descubierto que era mejor ser amigos que destruir su amistad con sentimientos más apasionados. ¿Entonces por qué de repente le importaba que Ginny quisiera destruir su matrimonio? ¿Por qué le incomodaba la rapidez con que lo estaba pidiendo?

- Primero necesito hacerles unas preguntas - dijo Sommerhead.

Ginny resopló.

- ¿Qué preguntas? - se atrevió a decir Harry.

Sommerhead lo analizó con la mirada.

- Preguntas sencillas.

- ¿Para qué? - gruñó Ginny.

- Para demostrar que ustedes no deben estar juntos.

- ¡No debemos estar juntos! - estalló Ginny - Esto fue un error… ¿Comprende? Un completo error.

- ¿Eso es lo que ambos creen?

- ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí! - dijo Ginny -. Miré, sólo divórcienos y ya, ¿quiere?

- ¿Usted también cree que fue un error, señor Potter?

Harry lo miró fijamente. ¿A qué quería llegar Sommerhead? ¿Qué quería demostrar? ¿Qué debían estar juntos, o qué no debían estarlo? ¿Quería demostrar algo en todo caso?

- Sí, también creo que esto… lo que pasó - se señaló a sí mismo y a Ginny -, fue un total error.

Ginny lo miró aprensiva. Sí, fue un error… Claro que fue un error. ¿Por qué le importaba que…? ¿Por qué de repente le importaba que Harry fuera tan claro? Fue un error. Ella estaba con Cavil y él… bueno, él hacía su vida. Debían divorciarse para seguir con sus vidas. Para que Ginny volviera con Henry y Harry… para que Harry hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Fue un error. Casarse fue un error. ¿Entonces por qué le daba vueltas al asunto? ¿Por qué le importaba que Harry estuviera tan decidido a divorciarse? Ella también lo estaba, ¿no? Era lo que ambos querían, lo que ambos deseaban. Divorciarse. Separarse. Como antes. Casi al final de su sexto año.

Habían intentado estar juntos por dos meses, pero no les había funcionado. Entonces lo habían dejado. Habían terminado de mutuo acuerdo. Sin lágrimas. Sin escenas. Sin problemas. Habían terminado y había sido lo mejor. Ahora también terminarían. Se divorciarían y todo quedaría arreglado. Todo…

En frente de ellos, Sommerhead suspiró.

- Bien, si están tan seguros…

- Lo estamos - dijeron al unísono.

- Bueno, pero de todas formas debo hacerles unas preguntas.

Ahora fue Harry el que resopló.

- Mire, haga lo que quiera. Háganos las preguntas y luego déjenos marchar.

- Bien, eso haré - dijo Sommerhead. Asintió para sí mismo -. Aquí viene la primera pregunta. ¿Con cuánta frecuencia tuvieron sexo?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo dice? - peguntó Ginny.

- Sexo. ¿Tuvieron sexo, no?

- No…

- Nosotros…

- No, claro que…

- ¿Debíamos tenerlo…?

- ¿Acaso era necesario para…?

Sommerhead suspiró.

- Vamos, son adultos, ¿no? Son un hombre y una mujer en pleno uso de sus facultades y…

- No… No tuvimos sexo - dijo Harry.

- Pero no es necesario, ¿cierto? - dijo Ginny -. Es decir, vamos a divorciarnos, así que…

- ¿No tuvieron sexo la noche en que se casaron? - insistió Sommerhead.

- Bueno sí, pero…

- Pero estábamos borrachos - escupió Ginny -. Y borrachos no es tan fácil de…

- Recordar, lo sé - Sommerhead los miró a ambos -. ¿Vivieron juntos?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿De qué…?

- Que si vivieron en la misma suite - dijo Sommerhead exasperado.

- No… Claro que no.

- No… No queremos llegar a ese nivel de intimidad porque…

- ¿Al menos se vieron todos los días? ¿Compartieron las comidas? ¿Compartieron un momento juntos?

- No…

- No lo hicimos - dijo Harry.

Sommerhead siseó una maldición.

- Entonces lo siento, pero no puedo divorciarlos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Dijo que nos iba a divorciar!

- Lo sé.

- Entonces…

Sommerhad suspiró. Y miró a los dos jóvenes que tenía en frente. Tan deseosos de separarse. Tan deseosos de quedarse juntos. Tan contradictorios. Le gustaría saber porque ambos parecían tan reacios a estar juntos cuando era evidente que el destino les había unido. Ellos echaban chispas. Estaban conectados en un universo cósmico. No sólo en esta vida, no sólo en este tiempo y espacio. Ellos eran almas gemelas. Sommerhead lo podía sentir. Lo podía ver. Ellos estaban unidos por hilos de destino. ¿Pero cómo hacerles ver eso? ¿Cómo hacerles ver que eran almas gemelas?

- No puedo divorciarlos simple y sencillamente porque ustedes no han compartido nada. Ni comidas. Ni habitación. Ni sexo. No se conocen entre sí.

- ¡Claro que nos conocemos! - protestó Ginny.

- Estudiamos en el mismo colegió - dijo Harry.

- Y él es amigo de uno de mis hermanos…

- Ella tiene seis hermanos…

- Que son muy celosos…

- Yo siempre he sido su confidente. El que sabe lo qué le pasa. Lo que tiene. Lo que quiere. Ella me cuenta todo.

- Yo puedo confiar en él, porque sé que Harry no me va a delatar.

- Antes moriría - aseguró Harry.

- Él siempre me ha cubierto. Me tapa mis relaciones.

- Miento por ella.

- Yo también miento por él - aclaró Ginny.

- Ella me ayudó a tener mi primera novia.

- Juntos fuimos a comprar ropa.

- Nos regalamos cosas en nuestros cumpleaños.

- Él cumple en julio…

- Y ella cumple una o dos semanas después.

- El punto es que…

- Nos conocemos - aseguró Harry.

- Por eso no… no necesitamos seguir conociéndonos.

- Ya veo - susurró Sommerhead -. Se conocen muy bien como amigos, ¿eh? ¿Y cómo amantes? ¿También se conocen?

- No…

- Fuimos novios - dijo Ginny -. Él tenía diecisiete y yo dieciséis. Y fue bien… hasta que empezaron las peleas. Como amigos funcionábamos, como novios… pues…

- Algo como que fallaba - siguió Harry -. No era lo mismo. Era extraño besarla… O tomarla de la mano. Que fuéramos novios y no sólo amigos. Nos…

- Nos asustó - admitió Ginny -. Nos sentimos incómodos. Siempre hemos sido muy unidos, por lo que nos tocábamos, nos besábamos en la mejilla… Y fue… fue extraño cuando empezamos a salir porque…

- Porque ya no éramos amigos - susurró Harry -. Sabíamos cómo compórtanos como amigos, pero no como… no como novios.

- Exacto.

- Sí, así fue.

Sommerhead los miró silenciosamente.

- ¿Y no creen que no estaban preparados? ¿Qué tal vez debían ser amigos en ese momento y novios ahora?

- ¿Qué trata de decir? - preguntó Ginny.

- ¿Dice que no estábamos maduros para ser novios?

Sommerahead se encogió de hombros.

- No, yo digo nada.

- ¿Y entonces…?

- Entiendan que no puedo divorciarlos tan fácilmente - Esta vez ambos, Harry y Ginny resoplaron al mismo tiempo. Y Sommerhead sonrió -. Necesitan estar juntos. Vivir juntos. Tener sexo.

- Pero ya le dijimos que…

- Que fue un error, sí - Sommerahead pareció desdeñoso.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? - preguntó Harry exasperado.

- Sí, queremos salir de esto rápido - masculló Ginny.

- Miren, deben convivir juntos, al menos… Al menos por un periodo de tres semanas.

- ¿Tres semanas?

- ¿Está de coña?

- ¿Está bromeando, verdad? - preguntó Ginny -. Yo tengo dos hermanos que son un problema cuando de bromas se trata. Así que dígame si es una broma de ellos. Dígame sí…

Sommerhead negó con la cabeza. Ambos, Harry y Ginny suspiraron. Se miraron fijamente. El mismo pensamiento brilló en la mente de ambos: estamos jodidos.

.

.

.

**El mismo día de la boda - Hotel Fantasías.**

Volver a Fantasías no le sentó tan bien como la primera vez que estuvo aquí. El agua no le pareció tan clara. El vestíbulo no le pareció tan impresionante. Y las habitaciones no le parecieron de otro mundo. Y a pesar de todo, Astoria (ahora convertida en Malfoy), sabía que era sólo su imaginación.

El entorno no había cambiado. Ella era la que lo había hecho. Había cambiado. Ya no era la misma. Había dejado de ser soltera. Ya no era una señorita. Todos la reconocerían por señora Malfoy. Y todos la envidiarían por ese puesto. Ella no, ella sólo se lamentaba de sí misma.

Draco estaba frío. Circunspecto. Inmutable. Tal parecía que estaba a miles de metros de distancia. Pero la realidad era que la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta la suite presidencial. Ahora estaban casados. Estaban de luna de miel. Y se suponía que ella debía lucir una cara de radiante felicidad. Pero estaba lejos de ello.

- Al menos podía mostrar una sonrisa. Parece que te llevan a Azkaban - gruñó Draco.

- Vamos al infierno los dos, Draco. Lo sabes.

- Bueno, pero al menos finge que te encanta ir.

- No, gracias.

Draco frunció el ceño.

- Como quieras.

Entraron en la suite. El botones dejó su equipaje en la cama. Draco le dio propina y se marchó. Entonces se quedaron solo. Solos mirándose fijamente.

- Voy a tomar un baño - dijo Astoria para escapar del escrutinio del rubio.

- Como quieras - repitió Draco.

Se dejó caer en la cama y pensó en las palabras de Astoria: Vamos al infierno juntos. Sonrió con amargura. Nunca unas palabras sonaron tan ciertas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Bueno, ya ven que la boda se realizó. Tenemos a una Astoria q quería estar en cualquier lugar, excepto en el de ella. Tenemos a un Draco q se encuentra con le preocupa lo q piense Astoria de él.

- Y también tenemos a un Sommehead que no dará su brazo a torcer. No los va a divorciar tan fácilmente. Así que Harry y Ginny tendrán que apechugar y callar. En el próximo capítulo veremos que tal les va.

¿Reviews?

¡Feliz comienzo de mes!


	14. Holmes y Watson

**Disclaimer**: Derechos reservados a Rowling. La trama es completamente mía.

Gracias a **samfj** y a **katherine dumbly** por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Holmes y Watson**

La puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió, revelando a su ocupante. Parecía cansado y ojeroso, pero consiguió esbozar una media sonrisa para uno de sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Tienes tiempo para una borrachera? — preguntó Draco Malfoy.

Harry hizo una mueca.

— Nada de borracheras para mí.

Intrigado, Draco preguntó:

— ¿Y eso?

Harry se volteó, miró hacia el interior de la habitación, y luego sonrió.

— Vamos al bar. Tomaré, pero no llegaré al punto de emborracharme —aseguró mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se encaminaba a los ascensores —. Merlín sabe que no lo debo volver a hacer… — susurró.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Draco mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

Pero Harry no le contestó. No hasta que llegaron al bar. Hizo un gesto para llamar al camarero y pidió una botella de whisky de fuego. Draco lo miró fijamente, mientras el moreno servía el líquido ámbar en dos vasos.

— Algo te pasa — decidió finalmente.

Harry vació de un trago el contenido de su vaso. La garganta le ardió con fuerza. Parpadeó e hizo una mueca amarga.

— No me digas, Sherlock.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

— No toco el violín, duermo todas mis horas al día y dirijo una empresa. Creo que razones me sobran para decir que no soy Sherlock, en absoluto. Y tú… tú tienes un hotel que funciona fantásticamente, no eres médico, y mucho menos estás casado. Así que no eres Watson.

Internamente, Draco se felicitó. Ya había pasado el tiempo en que no entendía ni jota del mundo muggle. Tener un amigo mestizo (y haber tenido una esposa hija de muggles) tenía sus ventajas, conocer esa extraña cultura de los muggles, por ejemplo. Claro está que su conocimiento, era tratado como un secreto de Estado, Lucius Malfoy no sabía nada, y no sería Draco quien se delatara. Además le gustaba mucho la literatura muggle como para llenarse la boca de desprecios hacia ella.

Harry suspiró.

— Casi aciertas en todo.

Draco bebió de su whisky. Parpadeó y preguntó:

— ¿En qué me estoy equivocando?

— En parte tienes razón, no lo niego. Watson no dirige un hotel, yo sí. Watson es médico, yo no. Pero Watson está casado y yo… yo también.

— ¿Te…? ¿Te casaste? — consiguió decir Draco aturdido —. ¿Es en serio?

Harry asintió.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién?

— Creo que "con quién" era la pregunta que debías hacer de primero.

Draco apartó el vaso rebosante de whisky con una mueca parecida al asco.

— ¿Te casaste y…? ¿Te casaste y no me invitaste? — preguntó con ojos como platos —. ¿Te casaste y… nada? ¿Nada de nada?

— No hubo padrinos, Draco.

— ¿No hubo padrinos? — Harry asintió —. ¿Qué clase de boda fue si no hubo padrinos?

— Tampoco hubo invitados.

— ¿No estuvieron tus padres?

— No.

— ¿Quieres estuvieron?

— El oficiante, mi esposa y yo.

— ¿Nadie más?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Sólo nosotros.

Draco lo miró fijamente. Tenía que ser una broma. Debía ser una broma. Harry era muy adepto a las bromas. Así que… Pero no, no era una broma. El semblante serio de Harry se lo decía. No era una broma en absoluto. De verdad se había casado, y de verdad lo había hecho sin testigos. Las únicas bodas que se oficiaban de esa forma, era en las que uno se fugaba.

— ¿Te fugaste?

— Ojalá — se quejó Harry mientras miraba su vaso vacío. Draco tomó la botella y sirvió el whisky —. No, no me fugué, Draco. Me casé con todas las de la ley.

Draco apartó el sentimiento de rechazo. El sentimiento de que lo habían desplazado. De que su amigo se había casado sin siquiera comentárselo.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Hace cuatro semanas.

— Hace cuatro semanas yo estaba en Fantasías, Harry — dijo Draco intentando que el rencor no se le reflejara en su voz, pero en vano. Harry empezó a jugar con el vaso; lo mecía de un lado a otro, lo hacía girar en su mismo eje… en un gesto nervioso que hizo a Draco pensar que el moreno estaba sufriendo. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Él no sabía. — Harry…

— Me casé, sí, sin testigos, aquí mismo en la isla —. Estaba borracho, ¿vale? Borracho como una cuba. Y estaba con una chica. Y dijimos… bueno, no sé que dijimos — movió sus manos de un lado al otro, intentado graficar lo que decía —. Rayos, ni siquiera recuerdo la boda… Ni los votos. Ni cuando nos dimos los anillos — señaló el anillo que estaba en su dedo. Draco lo contempló. Era barato, simple, común, un tipo de anillo que el rubio jamás compraría —. Pero… pero estamos casados, ¿ok? Y quisimos… quisimos divorciarnos pero…

Draco lo interrumpió de forma abrupta:

— ¿Divorciarte, en serio? ¿En serio te quieres divorciar?

En el mundo mágico, los divorcios no eran bien vistos. Por eso, Sommerhead no los divorciaba en seguida. Para los magos, el matrimonio era un compromiso ineludible, algo que debías mantener. El divorcio era visto como un rompimiento… un terrible rompimiento. Los que se habían divorciado alguna vez, a menudo no lograban volver a casarse. _A menos que tuvieras una fortuna y un título como el de los Malfoy, claro_, pensó Harry con sorna.

Harry nunca había esperado divorciarse. Mucho menos había esperado divorciarse poco antes de casarse. Pero así eran las cosas. Ginny no quería estar casada con él, y él no iba a obligarla a aceptar algo que ni él estaba seguro de aceptar.

— No es tan malo… —. Draco arqueó una ceja y Harry suspiró —. Sí, tienes razón… es malo. Es muy malo. Es más que malo. Es pésimo. Y me siento como una mierda por tener que divorciarme.

— Entonces no lo hagas.

Harry resopló.

— Como si fuera tan fácil… Ella no quiere estar casada conmigo, ¿vale? Así que…

— ¿Quién es ella?

— Ginny Weasley.

Silencio. Un pesado silencio cayó entre ellos. Harry estaba nervioso. Acojonado. Inseguro. ¿Qué pensaría Draco? ¿Lo aprobaría? ¿Se burlaría de él? ¿Diría que estaba loco por haberse casado con una mujer que tenía seis hermanos mayores que ella? Estas últimas habían sido las palabras de Draco el día en que Harry le refirió que salía con Ginny, que eran novios. Harry se había encogido de hombros y había dicho: "Me las arreglaré". Ahora Draco no decía nada. No movía siquiera un músculo. Tal parecía que estaba hecho de piedra. Harry miró su reloj. Los minutos pasaban inexorablemente. Y Draco seguía así. Como una estatua.

Entonces, de improviso empezó a reír. Reír a carcajadas. Reír hasta que unas lagrimitas de risa salieron de sus ojos. Era la primera vez que Harry veía a Draco riéndose tanto. Riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana. El moreno lo miró preocupado. Aturdido. Sorprendido. Y hasta asustado. Porque esa no era una reacción normal en el heredero de los Malfoy. No lo era. Y Harry no sabía qué hacer.

— Tú… tú… ¡Te has casado con Ginny! … ¡Con la Weasley, nada más y nada menos! — logró decir con resoplidos de risa.

— Sí, lo he hecho — gruñó Harry.

Draco se apresuró a decir:

— Oh, no estoy enojado te lo aseguro.

— ¿Ah, no?

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! — aseguró Draco —. Esto… esto es demasiado divertido.

— ¿Divertido? — inquirió Harry alzando una ceja —. No veo nada de divertido en esto.

— Oh, te aseguro que es más divertido que un rictusempra lanzado a tu peor enemigo.

Harry lo miró fijamente. No, Draco no bromeaba. De verdad creía lo que decía.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — preguntó, más para sí mismo que para Draco —. ¿Cómo es posible que realmente creas lo que dices?

— Sólo lo hago — se encogió de hombros. Luego sirvió una considerable porción de whisky de fuego en ambos vasos —. Porque ahora somos dos hombres casados.

Harry asintió. Chocaron los vasos y bebieron.

— No por mucho tiempo — dijo el moreno. No había querido que sonara como un lamento, pero así se sintió.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

— Si no quieres divorciarte, no lo hagas, Harry — suspiró —. No cometas el mismo error que yo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Draco no contestó de inmediato, pareció pensativo, demasiado pensativo de hecho.

— Es una mierda estar divorciado — admitió —. Cuando Hermione y yo… Cuando nos divorciamos, no pensamos que… — Draco negó con la cabeza —. Me acostumbre… me acostumbré al matrimonio… A que alguien me esperara… A dormir … A soportar… — Suspiró —. No quiero volver a pasar por eso. Te juro que no quiero volver a divorciarme.

— Pero te casaste — observó Harry —. Te casaste y…

Draco asintió.

— Sí, y hay un sesenta por ciento de probabilidad de que me vuelva a divorciar. Pero no quiero.

— Lucharás con uñas y dientes para que eso no pase, ¿verdad?

Draco sonrió.

— Sabes que lo haré.

— ¿Qué harás, Malfoy?

Internamente, el rubio gimió. Lo había visto, y había sabido que en cualquier momento tropezaría con él, pero… pero había esperado que no fuera tan pronto.

— Hola, Ron — lo saludó Harry.

— Weasley.

— Malfoy — dijo el pelirrojo —. No creí volver a verte.

— Créeme, a mí me hace tanta gracia como a ti.

Harry se tomó un trago completo de whisky. _Si quieres que una velada esté de buenas, no unas a Draco Malfoy y a Ron Weasley en el mismo lugar_, pensó. Se encogió de hombros. De todas formas era tarde.

— ¿Hay espacio para que alguien más beba? — preguntó el pelirrojo.

— No — contestó Draco —, no hay espacio.

Ron hizo una mueca.

— Qué gracioso — gruñó —. ¿Qué es lo que no vas a volver a hacer, Malfoy?

Malfoy no contestó. Ron no esperaba que lo hiciera, la verdad.

— Divorciarse — contestó Harry —, no va a volver a divorciarse.

Draco fulminó con la mirada al moreno.

— Gracias — gruñó.

— De nada — replicó Harry.

— Bueno, todo hay que decirlo, pero pobre de aquella que se case contigo — comentó Ron.

— Querrás decir — susurró Draco —. Pobre de aquella que vuelva a casarse conmigo, ¿no?

Ron apretó los dientes.

— Sí, por supuesto, tienes razón — masculló.

Draco rió. Cruelmente, además. Harry apretó los dientes.

— ¿Es en serio? — preguntó el moreno.

Ninguno le contestó. Ambos, Draco y Ron se miraban. Se fulminaban con la mirada. Se analizaban. El aire se volvió pesado a su alrededor. Harry los miró como mudo espectador. No podía hacer nada. No podía intervenir. Volvía a estar en la difícil posición de ser el del medio. Y le exasperaba. Le exasperaba porque ellos disfrutaban con sus amenazas veladas, con sus silencios incómodos, con el aire tensándose a su alrededor… Y todo por una mujer. Hermione Granger.

Ron nunca le perdonó a Draco que se hubiera casado con Hermione:

— ¡Ella no debería ser Malfoy! ¡No debería, Harry! — había gritado el pelirrojo.

— Pero… Pero así es, Ron…

— Maldito imbécil redomado. Bastardo hijo de su padre. Juro que me las pagará… Juro que Malfoy…

Harry tuvo que aguantar toda la perorata de Ron, fingiendo que lo apoyaba completamente. Y luego tuvo que soportar treinta angustiosos minutos escuchando a Hermione hablar sobre las razones por las que quería casarse con Draco. Para luego aguantas cuatro horas viendo a la feliz pareja uniendo sus votos para siempre. La luna de miel de Draco y Hermione, la pasó Harry en el apartamento de Ron entre botellas de cerveza, colillas de cigarrillo, gaseosas y pedazos de pizza, y rogando para que la señora Weasley no se enterara de ello.

El Harry del presente despachó su vaso de whisky y fue a levantarse (hizo mucho ruido). Ellos se percataron de que todavía seguía ahí.

— ¿Ya te vas, Harry? — preguntó Draco —. ¿Tan pronto?

— No creo realmente que me necesiten — replicó Harry —. Parece que se divierten bastante estando solos.

— Harry, quédate — protestó Ron.

Harry suspiró exasperado.

— ¿Para qué voy a quedarme? ¿Para ver como ambos se comportan como machos alfas? — gruñó. Luego negó con la cabeza —. Ya supérenlo, ¿quieren? Ambos son adultos. Tú te has casado nuevamente, Draco. Y tú…

— Espera, ¿te casaste? — interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Draco siseó una maldición.

— Sí, lo hice. Siento no haberte invitado.

— Como si yo quisiera ir…

— Bueno, me casé de todas formas.

— Tú, Ron — se apresuró a decir Harry —. Tú estás a mitad de un divorcio.

— ¿Tenías que decirlo, Harry? — protestó el pelirrojo. Harry se encogió de hombros. Ron resopló —. No quería que nadie se enterara. ¡Y mucho menos él! ¡Él sobre todos!

— Descuida Weasley — intervino Draco —. No eres el único que se enfrenta a un divorcio.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Es mejor que te calles, Draco…

— ¿De qué habla, Harry?

— De nada… — intentó decir Harry.

Pero Draco se había decidido hablar:

— Se está divorciando de tu hermana.

Minutos. Minutos de tenso silencio. Ron y su boca abierta. Ron alzándose contra Harry. Ron tomado un bate de golpeador y encasquetándoselo en la cara. Harry retorciéndose de dolor. Harry sabiendo que se merecía lo que…

— ¿Qué?

Ron todavía no había hecho nada.

.

.

.

Hermione Malfoy no estaba segura de cómo se sentía. No sabía explicárselo a sí misma. Su cabeza trabajaba a todo lo que daba, sopesando todas las posibilidades, reflexionando hasta los más pequeños, pero seguía en un limbo. En un limbo tremendo.

Se levantó de la cama de su habitación de Fantasías y empezó a pasear. Luego se detuvo en la ventana. Acarició las cortinas. Miró hacia abajo. Hacia el área de la piscina. Ahí, sentada en una tumbona estaba Astoria Malfoy. Malfoy… Había otra señora Malfoy. Otra que ocupaba su puesto. El puesto que ella había despreciado. Del que había oído.

Hermione suspiró. Había fracasado. Había perdido el valor y no había encarado a Draco cómo se lo merecía. Ahora estaba casado, y la odiaba. Lo primero no le importaba. No le importaba que se hubiera casado de nuevo. Draco tenía derecho a seguir con su vida. A seguirla igual que ella. Pero ea, Hermione no estaba segura que realmente estuviera siguiendo su vida. La odiaba. Ella podía verlo. Podía leer su rostro casi tan bien como podía leer el suyo. No se habían perdonado. No habían cerrado el capítulo de su relación. Seguían enclavados en el pasado. Y no lo merecían. Ni ella, ni Draco, ni la misma Astoria se lo merecía que su esposo estuviera pensando todavía en su ex.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Astoria Greengrass (ahora Malfoy) siempre había estado enamorada de Draco. Siempre. Ella se había dado cuenta cuando Draco se la había presentado. No, no le había presentado a Astoria. Le había presentado a Daphne, y en la conversación había salido el nombre de Astoria. Por algún gesto de Daphne, Hermione supo que la chiquilla estaba enamorada de Draco. _Se había puesto celosa_, recordaba la castaña, pero luego se había olvidado del asunto. Hasta ahora. Hasta ahora que sabía que Astoria había conseguido su objetivo: casarse con Draco.

No le guardaba rencor, se repitió. El pasado, pasado era. Pero necesitaba… Necesitaba una explicación que sólo Draco podría darle. Una explicación que sólo el rubio podía soltar para liberarse, para liberarlos a los dos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Bien, así queda este capítulo. Con una charla de hombres y una reflexión de parte de Hermione.

- Agradecimientos especiales a **samfj** por recordarme que Hermione existe. Gracias por recordarme del papel que quiero que tenga en la historia.

- Gracias también a los que me leen y no dejan comentarios, a quienes las ponen en sus favoritos y claro, a los que me dejan reviews.


	15. Para recordar

**Disclaimer**: ¿Alguien duda que Rowling sea la dueña del fandom?

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

— Estás borracho — dijo Ginny, mientras arrugaba la nariz. El olor de alcohol en las ropas de Harry era alarmante. Además, el moreno tenía dificultades para caminar derecho.

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

— No, no he llegado al punto de borracho. He bebido, sí, pero no hasta el punto de borrarme.

— Ya — dijo la pelirroja. Estaba claro que no le creía.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a desvestirse. Pero era torpe y equivocaba los bordes de las botas. Ginny hizo un gesto de exasperación. Agitó la varita y lo despojó de sus ropas. Harry quedó vestido únicamente con sus bóxers negros. La pelirroja apartó la mirada y se cruzó de hombros. Al hacerlo, hizo que sus senos fueran visibles a través de la tela de la bata que vestía.

— Eres preciosa — dijo el moreno, sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

— Gracias — dijo Ginny incómoda —. Mejor duérmete, ¿quieres?

— Duerme conmigo — pidió Harry.

Ginny se detuvo. Ella iba a acostarse en su cama. En la cama que había dormido desde hace dos semanas. Estaban en la misma suite por órdenes de Sommerhead, pero esa era la primera que Harry le pedía dormir juntos. Y Ginny no sabía que contestar.

— ¿Dormir…? ¿Te refieres a dormir en la misma cama? — Harry asintió — No sé, Harry… Yo…

— Antes no lo pensabas dos veces — acusó Harry —. Ibas a mi dormitorio, al dormitorio donde tu hermano podía pillarte en cualquier momento, puesto que también era su dormitorio… Y te metías en mis sábanas. Toda la noche dormías conmigo, asegurando que ninguna cama era tan cómoda como la mía.

— Yo…

— Y muchas veces tuve que ocultarte debajo de mi capa — siguió Harry, como si no la hubiera escuchado —, para que nadie supiera que dormías conmigo. Para que nadie sospechara que alguien dormía conmigo. Que tú dormías en mi cama…

Ginny tenía la boca seca y un nudo en estomago. Pero consiguió decir:

— Eso fue cuando éramos adolescentes.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Dormiste conmigo todos los días de un mes cuando me independicé de mis padres y me compré mi propio apartamento — Ginny no dijo nada. No sabría qué decir de todas formas. Harry suspiró —. Te apretabas contra mí. Reposabas tu cabeza en mi pecho, desbordado tus mechones rojo en mi piel, no importaba lo mucho que ese contacto me hiciera cosquillas. No importaba lo mucho que tuviera que contenerme para no besarte y tomarte entre mis brazos y follarte con todo lo que tenía. No importaba lo mucho que tenía que complacerme a mí mismo, las muchas duchas de agua fría que tomé, o que tu novio Jean amenazara con cortarme con huevos y colocármelos de corbata. Nada de eso te importaba, Ginny. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

— Porque… Porque…

Pero la verdad es que ni ella misma entendía el porqué. Recordaba bien ese episodio. Jean había estado insufrible por días, hasta el momento de cansarla. Pero ella nunca dejó de dormir con Harry. No importaba que con sólo prometer que no dormirían juntos, se arreglaran sus problemas. Ginny no podía prometer eso. Necesitaba a Harry. Necesitaba dormir con él.

Ginny había descubierto los beneficios de dormir con Harry en la tercera semana de su primer año, el segundo de parte del moreno. Ginny había estado tan triste por dejar su casa, a pesar de que ahora estaba en Hogwarts, que había bajado a la sala común. Tenía el objetivo de quedarse un rato mirando las llamas de la chimenea, tal vez dormitar un poco y luego subir a acostarse, pues no quería incomodar a sus compañeras con su insomnio. Había contado que nadie estaría a esas horas en la sala común. Pero Harry estaba ahí.

— ¿Y eso? — fue su primera pregunta.

Ginny se había encogido de hombros.

— No pude dormir.

Harry pareció pensativo.

— ¿Extrañas tu casa?

No tenía sentido mentir, así que Ginny contestó.

— Sí, la echo de menos — Y luego decidida a no ser la única que confesara algo, había preguntado —. ¿Y tú? ¿También extrañas tu caso?

— Sí, un poco — admitió — pero no es eso lo que me mantiene despierto. No estoy seguro de lo que sea. Generalmente duermo de un tirón.

— Um…

— Ven — la invitó Harry, y Ginny se sentó a su lado. — ¿Qué es lo que extrañas de tu casa?

— Pues… um… extraño sus ruidos. Hogwarts es muy silencioso de noche. Tal parece que el castillo se hunde en un silencio solemne cada noche.

— Entiendo. Cuéntame más. ¿Qué extrañas?

Ginny se lo contó. Le habló de la casa, de la casa a la que Harry había podido ir en verano, pero que no había visto a través de los ojos de la pelirroja. Le habló de sus padres, de sus hermanos, de cómo estos la hacían sentir menos. De cómo le molestaba tener que vestir los desechos de su prima Carlie, que era sobrina de Molly Weasley. Le contó que las clases se le hacían difíciles. Que detestaba al profesor Snape, pues siempre estaba respirándole en la nuca e impidiéndole que se concentrara. Le dijo que se dormía en las clases de Binns ("como todos", había dicho Harry). Sobre todo le dijo que se sentía sola, que pese a que estaban sus hermanos, a que el castillo estaba lleno de gente, se sentía sola.

— No tengo amigos. Mis compañeras de cuarto no pueden decirse que son mis amigas. Desde que llegaron lo único que hablan es de Corazón de Bruja, y de lo que aparece en Corazón de Bruja, y como toda bruja de diez a dieciocho tiene que leer Corazón de Bruja porque si no la chica es un cero a la izquierda… — Ginny suspiró hondamente. Harry la abrazó con más fuerza —. Juro que es insoportable. Vale que leo Corazón de Bruja, mi madre compra la revista por las recetas de cocina, pero no…

— No llegas hasta el punto de ellas — la ayudó Harry.

— Exacto — dijo Ginny triunfal —. Y luego está el quiddicth. No entiendo cómo es posible que no les guste. Si es una pasada de deporte. Es genial, no sé porque…

— Tienes razón. No merecen ser amigas tuyas — intentó bromear Harry —. Qué horror. No deben tener idea de quién es Jhonny Saint, Louis Tyler, Ernie Sommerseat…

— Viktor Krum, Julien Kappas, Dominique Tourveille… — siguió diciendo Ginny, enumerando jugadores internacionales.

Harry sonrió. El resto de la noche la pasaron hablando de quiddicth. De las jugadas que habían visto. De la que habían hecho. (Ginny le contó que era autodidacta, que sus hermanos no sabían que tomaba sus escobas para jugar quiddicth , y que era mejor que no lo supieran.

Harry le contó sobre sus padres, su hermana. Sus tíos: Sirius Black, que era su padrino y el mejor amigo de su padre, y Remus Lupin, que era un hombre lobo y era el que impartía la materia de Defensa. Le contó que jugaba fútbol en verano, y que había una chica Dorea Simpson que era su más grande rival. También le contó bromas que había hecho, con su padre y sus tíos, y con su hermano o con Draco Malfoy. Le contó cómo había conocido a Draco (en la tienda de Madame Malkin cuando los dos fueron a comprar sus túnicas), y cómo ese encuentro derivó a la amistad.

En síntesis se conocieron y se dieron a conocer. En un momento lograron dormirse. Y al día siguiente los encontraron a ambos dormidos en la sala común. Harry se tuvo que disculpar varias veces con los Weasley y asegurarse que no había pasado nada, nada de nada. Es más tuvo que prometer que nunca volvería a pasar.

Claro que tres días después, rompieron esa promesa. En su defensa, Harry y Ginny decían que era inevitable. Aquellos tres días habían sido los peores, habían cumplido records en lo que a insomnio se refería. No podían aguantar más, así que durmieron juntos. Primero para probar si el insomnio se acababa, y luego por necesidad. Necesidad de ese contacto, de esa cercanía. Los meses de verano eran los peores, ya no podían escaparse para dormir juntos, motivo por el cual ambos tenían ojeras enormes que sus respectivos familiares les reprochaban.

— Ginny… — dijo Harry, trayéndola a la realidad.

— Eso fue antes…

Antes de que nos hiciéramos novios. Antes que terminara con Jean. Antes de que tú terminaras con Parvati. Antes que descubriera que no podía seguir durmiendo contigo, si se suponía que no éramos nada. Todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos, cruzaron la mente de Ginny. Pero no se atrevió a decir ninguno.

— Ven, duerme contigo.

— Harry, no…

— ¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, Ginevra! — gritó Harry. La aludida frunció el ceño. Harry suspiró: — sólo duerme conmigo, ¿vale? Sólo eso, ¿sí? No te estoy pidiendo pucho. Sólo lo que un amigo le pide a una amiga… sólo eso.

Ginny dudó. Pero luego asintió. Estaba harta de negarse. Harta de negarse a sí misma el poder dormir con Harry. Harta de intentar hacerse la fuerte. Se acostó al lado de Harry y este la abrazó por la cintura, luego la acercó a él. Ginny apoyó su cara en el pecho de Harry y cerró los ojos. Oía el latido del corazón de Harry. Aquella música tan suave. Tan genial. Esa música que era su nana.

— Gracias… — susurró.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por dejarme dormir a tu lado.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Ginny alzó el rostro. Harry sonreía.

— Niña boba — susurró —. Siempre es un placer dormir a tu lado.

— ¿Aún cuando tengas que bañarte con una ducha fría? — le preguntó Ginny.

— Aún así.

Harry suspiró.

— Te extrañé.

— ¿En serio?

— Extrañé dormir a tu lado. Extrañé que durmieras sobre mí. Extrañé aspirar tu perfume al despertarme. Te extrañé, Ginny.

— Tienes una curiosa forma de demostrarlo — sonrió tristemente la pelirroja.

— Lo sé — dijo Harry.

.

.

.

Tenía la boca llena de algodón…

Los párpados le pesaban…

La cabeza le daba vueltas…

Alguien lo sacudía para que despertara…

— Cinco minutos más, Dobby — protestó.

— No soy Dobby — replicó una voz femenina —. No soy tu puto elfo doméstico. Y no voy a dejarte cinco minutos más. Ahora mismo te vas a levantar, te vas a poner presentable y vamos a salir de compras.

— ¿Qué?

La duermevela no tenía sentido en ese momento. Draco abrió los ojos, para toparse con una enfurecida Astoria Greengrass, digo Malfoy… Una enfurecida Astoria Malfoy, fulminándolo con la mirada y haciéndole sentir como un chicle en su zapato. Draco tragó saliva.

— Yo…

— Levántate — masculló Astoria.

— ¡No grites! — protestó Draco, tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

— ¡Yo grito lo que me dé la gana!

— Mi cabeza me va a estallar — murmuró el rubio.

— ¿Oh, le duele mucho la cabeza? — preguntó ella con sorna —. Ay, qué lástima.

Draco decidió ignorarla.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó ayer?

— ¿No te acuerdas de nada? — Astoria pareció sorprendida. Luego hizo una mueca —. Oh, pero por supuesto que no te acuerdas de nada. ¿Cómo te vas a acordar, ah? ¿Cómo?

— Astoria — protestó el rubio — Ya aclaremos que no recuerdo nada. ¿Qué pasó entonces?

Astoria lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Pero quién crees que soy? ¿Tu niñera? ¿Tengo que saber todo lo que haces, ah? ¿Ah?

— Estás disfrutando de lo lindo con esto, ¿verdad? — gruñó Draco.

— Como no tienes idea — susurró ella.

_Levantarse fue una odisea_, pensó Draco. Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Sus músculos estaban dormidos. Su fuerza de voluntad era escasa. Pero debía levantarse. Lo hizo, a duras penas pero lo hizo. Y luego se encontró arrastrándose hasta el baño. _No vuelvo a tomar más, no vuelvo a tomar más_, se dijo a sí mismo. Se abrazó al retrete y empezó a expulsar su humanidad.

Cuando terminó, su garganta ardía. Su frente sudaba. Parecía enfermo. Se sentó en el piso y apoyó la espalda en la pared. Astoria apareció en el dintel de la puerta.

— Te ves pésimo.

Draco hizo una mueca.

— No me digas, Sherlock.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— No soy detective, Malfoy. Pero hasta yo sé cuando le debo parar al alcohol.

— Bueno, yo no — replicó Draco —. Yo tomo hasta que se acabe, o hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

— Creo que ayer decidiste tomar hasta que el alcohol se acabara.

Draco gimió. Y de a poco llegaron los recuerdos.

.

.

.

_Luego de que Harry jurara y perjurara que fue una equivocación casarse con su hermana Weasley pareció aceptar y relajarse. No sin antes arrancarle la promesa a Harry que se divorciaría de la pelirroja a como de lugar. La fiesta pinto mucho mejor desde ese momento. Los tres hombres se enfrascaron en una ronda de tragos. Quién podía tomar más. Quién dejaba su vaso vacío. Y quién aguantaba más. _

_Entonces llegaron las penas. _

_— __Lo qqque esss yo — dijo Weasley — nnno vvvuellvo a casarme. _

_— __Amennnn por esssso — dijo Draco alzando su copa. _

_— __Lasss esssposassss sólo… sólo… sólo traen prrroblemasss — consiguió decir Harry. _

_— __Esssso es cccierto — masculló Draco, recordando su propia experiencia —. Tttodasss traen problllemas… Sssson celosasss… Muy celosas… Yyyyy nnnno se connntentann con nada… Uno… uno trata ppppero ellasss…_

_— __Ellasss no… nnno lo aceppptan — protestó Ron —, ssssiemprre quieren másssss… Mucho mássss y uno… Uno nnno… no esss suficiente._

_— __Yyyy unnno qqqquiere qqque… Quiere que… Quieren que duerman connn uno… Y ellasss… Ellasss se niegggan…_

_— __Ssssí…_

.

.

.

Draco gimió al recordar todo eso. Dios mío… Qué vergüenza. Esperaba que no hubiera habido periodistas en esa noche. No quería que la primera plana del Profeta sea la foto de su tamaña borrachera.

Podía maginar el sermón de su padre si aquella foto saliera. Le hablaría por horas de conducta inapropiada y falta de buen juicio. Que el nombre de los Malfoy lo estaba deshonrando y que sus ancestros se estaban revolcando en sus tumbas por aquel espectáculo.

— Ya recordaste, ¿no? — gruñó Astoria.

— Apenas — contestó Draco.

— Pues espero que te acuerdes de todo — negó con la cabeza —. ¡Merlín! Agradece que no llamara a tus padres para contarles. Probablemente hubieran salido de la chimenea para darle un escarmiento a su hijo. El escarmiento que mereces, ¿sabes?

— Yo… Lo siento.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes? — repitió Astoria —. ¿Crees que todo se arregla con un lo siento? ¡Me hiciste pasar vergüenza, Malfoy!

— ¡Hey! Cuida tus palabras. Recuerda que eres una Malfoy también.

— Por desgracia — masculló Astoria. Señaló hacia la ducha —. Cinco minutos, ¿ok? Tienes cinco minutos para estar listo.

Ella se dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero Draco decidió que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que salir? Vamos a quedarnos. Podemos…

— No, no podemos — gruñó Astoria, dándose media vuelta y encarando a su esposo —. Vamos de compras, ¿recuerdas? Me lo prometiste ayer.

— ¿Ayer? — preguntó Draco confundido — ¿Cómo que ayer?

Astoria lanzó un bufido poco femenino.

— Ayer, ¿recuerdas? Minutos antes de la hermosa (nótese el sarcasmo) que me hiciste pasar. Me dijiste: "cuando todo esto terminé, iremos a Fantasías, y luego podrás comprarte lo que quieras".

— Yo… — Draco pensó rápidamente —. Yo quise decir que… que fueras tú y… Y compraras lo que…

Astoria alzó una ceja.

— ¿Sabes que estás sugiriendo que vaya de compras sola, verdad? — Ella negó con la cabeza —. ¡Merlín! Nadie va de compras solo. Nadie. Nosotras no. Es aburrido. ¿Quién me va a sugerir algo? ¿Las dependientas? — Bufó —. Por favor, ellas sólo están pendientes de hacerme gastar hasta el último sicke en su tienda, no de… no de lo que vista… de lo que me quede o… bueno, lo que sea — suspiró —. Tres minutos, Draco.

— ¡No quiero ir de compras! — protestó el rubio —. Voy a ser una mala compañía, te lo aseguro. Voy a… Ni siquiera voy a ver lo que traes puesto. En serio, Astoria, voy a ser un mal acompañante para tus compras…

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Ni Ava ni Areusa están. Así pues, ¿quién me va a acompañar a comprar?

— ¿Weasley? — preguntó Draco sin pensar. Y luego sintió que eso era lo correcto —. Podrías decirle a Weasley — Astoria alzó la otra ceja —. La Weasley. La hermana. La más pequeña. Vamos, sólo se llevan un año, ¿no? Y ella tiene buen gusto, ¿cierto? Podrías ir con ella… ¿Qué te parece? Yo… Yo puedo llamarla y…

Astoria le fulminó por enésima vez con su mirada verde. Gruñó. Luego suspiró.

— Vale.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí, hazlo. Llámala y dile si quiere ir de compras conmigo. Siento que estoy rogando pero…

— ¡Nada de eso! Estoy seguro que estará encantada.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Pero tengo una condición.

— ¿Cuál? — gimió Draco.

— Tu ex… Tu ex no viene con nosotras, Draco. Me importa un rábano si es la mejor amiga de la Weasley. No quiero tener nada que ver con su ex esposa.

— Ess… Está bien — concedió Malfoy.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Um… nada qué decir. ¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Crucios? Envíenlo en ese cuadrito de allá abajo.


	16. De confrontaciones

**Disclaimer: **Rowling es ama y señora del fandom de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**De confrontaciones**

Harry desayunaba en la terraza del restaurante Meker's, cuando alzó la cabeza y sonrió.

— Buenos días, hermosa.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla. Harry la abrazó por la cintura.

— Buenos días — saludó ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa —. ¿Desayunas?

— Sí. ¿Quieres algo? — le preguntó el moreno, mientras le hacía una seña al camarero para que se acercara.

— Lo mismo, por favor — pidió Ginny.

El camarero asintió y se alejó.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

Ella asintió.

— Sí, ¿y tú? Creo que te levantaste temprano.

— Hubo un problema con un huésped. Tuve que salir rápido.

— ¿Algo grave? — preguntó Ginny tomando el zumo que el camarero traía.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

— No. Y ya está solucionado.

— Me alegro.

Se miraron y se sonrieron. Hacía mucho que no compartían un desayuno con tanta calma. Con tanta facilidad. Ginny se preguntó por qué ahora parecía tan fácil, y ayer mismo no podía soportar ver a Harry en pintura.

Ella parpadeó, confundida.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Harry.

— Sí… sí, estoy bien.

— Así que así se ve una pareja de recién casados — los interrumpió Draco Malfoy.

— Hola, Draco — saludó Harry.

Ginny frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— Hola, pelirroja.

— Malfoy — dijo ella a modo de saludo.

La relación entre ellos era - no había otra forma de decirlo extraña, pensó Harry. No se odiaban, no, pero tampoco eran amigos. Y tenían mucha historia como para decir que eran conocidos. Se soportaban, a veces. Y a veces se gruñían sin necesidad aparente, como si algo - probablemente sus apellidos - les indujera a tratarse más o menos mal.

— ¿Cómo están? ¿Durmieron bien? — preguntó Draco, alzando las cejas de forma sugestiva. Harry y Ginny lo miraron.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada — contestó Harry.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— Él te dijo que nada, ¿no?

Pero Draco no se preocupó por el tono agrio de la pelirroja. Le divertía. Le divertía verlos juntos. Siempre le había divertido. Eran tan para cual. Ambos tercos, ambos orgullosos, y ambos poco dispuestos a reconocer que entre ellos había algo más que una bella amistad. Para Draco estaba más que claro que debían seguir casados.

— Oye, Weasley, Astoria quiere que vayas de compras con ella.

Ginny parpadeó.

— ¿Astoria? ¿Astoria Greengrass?

Harry tosió para ocultar una risita.

— Ya no más.

Ginny giró a verlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Draco hizo una mueca.

— Astoria es una Malfoy ahora.

Giró tan rápidamente el cuello, que Draco se preguntó cómo se le había roto. Sus ojos chocolates llameaban. Estaba molesta. Estaba furiosa.

— ¿Astoria Greengrass, Malfoy? — preguntó con voz filosa —. ¿Astoria Greengrass?

— Pues sí…

— ¿La misma Astoria Greengrass que parecía seguirte a todos lados? ¿La misma Astoria Greengrass que una vez se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pintar el cabello de Hermione?

— Esa no fue…

— ¡Fue Greengrass, Malfoy, te lo juro!

— Weasley, estás exagerando.

— No exagero, imbécil — mascullo la pelirroja.

— No tienes pruebas — replicó Malfoy.

Ginny hizo una mueca.

— Tengo las suficientes — mintió.

Draco alzó una ceja.

— Seguro…

— Greengrass le pinto el cabello de verde a Hermione.

Draco suspiró.

— Quien haya sido…

— Fue ella, lo juro.

— Fue hace mucho tiempo, Weasley.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos. Molesta enfurruñada. Y Draco tuvo deseos de reírse. Si no lo hizo, fue porque Harry le mandó una oscura mirada; como diciendo "si te ríes, te la vas a ver conmigo", y Draco, claro, tenía sentido común, así que decidió hacer caso.

— No fue tanto — consiguió decir Ginny.

— Lo que tú digas. ¿Vas a ir?

— ¿A dónde?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Weasley podía ser más despistada? Luego suspiró, sí, podía ser más despistada. Todos, todos los de esa familia eran unos despistados.

— De compras con Astoria — contestó pacientemente.

— De compras… uh… Lo que pasa es que…

Draco alzó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué no, Ginny? — intervino Harry —, sería un tiempo de sólo chicas, ¿no?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo — susurró. Luego pareció recordar algo: —. ¿Y Hermione?

Draco se tensó. Oír el nombre de su ex siempre le provocaba esa sensación. Pero algo era diferente esa mañana. Algo que peleaba por salir a la superficie. Como un recuerdo olvidado. Algo que había perdido y que tenía que encontrar.

— Ella… Ella no irá — consiguió decir el rubio.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

— Era lógico. No la puede ver ni en pintura, ¿no? — negó con la cabeza —. Lamento decírtelo, Malfoy, pero tu esposa es infantil.

Draco parpadeó.

— ¿Infantil? ¿Astoria infantil? — Ginny asintió. El rubio sacudió la cabeza —. Increíble… Eres increíble… en serio…

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — gruñó Ginny.

— ¿Astoria es infantil? ¿Y tú qué eres, Weasley? Dime, qué eres tú.

— Yo…

— También eres infantil, ¿sabes? Ya que recuerdas la broma del cabello verde y acusas a Astoria. ¿Qué tienes, cinco años? Ya, ¡supéralo!

Por unos minutos, nadie dijo nada. Harry miraba de uno al otro, como si estuviera contemplado un partido de tenis. Se había tomado su zumo de frutas, y estaba pensando en llamar al camarero para pedir otro, pero temía por el camarero, no quería que experimentara la tensión de aquella mesa.

— Esa frase ni siquiera es tuya…

— ¿Qué frase?

Ginny rodó los ojos.

— "¿Qué tienes, cinco años?" Esa frase es de Parkinson, no tuya.

— ¿Y eso qué? Yo sólo dije que…

— Que era infantil, sí — repitió la pelirroja —, pero no lo soy. ¿Dónde está Greengrass? Perdón, no es Greengrass. ¿Dónde está tu esposa, Draco?

— Aquí estoy, Weasley. ¿O debo decir Potter?

Ginny se volteó. Astoria Greengrass… Malfoy. Astoria Malfoy estaba de pie, frente a la mesa, mirándola desde su altura. Usaba un vestido veraniego de color rojo, lentes oscuros, unas sandalias espartanas, y aretes azules como único adorno. _La viva imagen de la joven sangre pura_, se dijo Ginny con sorna.

— Como quieras, querida — le respondió la pelirroja.

— Entonces te llamaré Weasley.

— Sin problemas, Greengrass.

Y entonces se sonrieron. Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Mujeres, ¿quién podía entenderlas?

.

.

.

— Astoria ni siquiera te miró — comentó Harry.

Había pasado una hora desde que las dos chicas, esposas de ambos, se habían marchado de compras; pero Draco y Harry seguían sentados tranquilamente en la terraza de Meker's.

Llevaban una tercera ronda de zumos, y Draco estaba considerando la posibilidad de pedir una botella de whisky de fuego. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el comentario de Harry, sus deseos de beber, se desvanecieron en el aire. Suspiró.

— Te diste cuenta, ¿eh?

Harry decidió elegir sus palabras.

— Fue un poco difícil no hacerlo. ¿Están…? ¿Están bien?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

— Sinceramente, no lo sé. Hoy… Hoy cuando me desperté, Astoria estaba muy molesta. Me reprochó por haber pasado una noche de mierda. Le dije que no me acordaba… ¡y me reprochó por ello! Como si yo tuviera la culpa de olvidar lo qué pasó… No recuerdo y ella quiere… ella quiere que lo haga. Yo quiero hacerlo… Quiero recordar para saber de lo que acusa. Porque me acusa de algo… Ni que yo no conociera a las mujeres… Está resentida a causa de lo que yo hice… ¡Pero no sé que hice!

Harry se rió. No pudo evitarlo. Se rió a carcajada limpia. No todos los días podías ver a un Malfoy perder la compostura… No todos los días podías verlo pidiendo - exigiendo, pidiendo - respuestas. Y había que disfrutar de ese raro momento.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero luego cambió de parecer.

— Tú sí sabes lo qué pasó, ¿no? Tú no tomaste tanto… Weasley y yo fuimos quienes nos… nos jalamos la botella. Tú… tú recuerdas algo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Um… retazos.

— Bueno, los retazos valen. Dime.

— ¿Quieres retazos relacionados contigo?

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

— Pues claro, hombre.

Harry terminó el zumo que quedaba en tu vaso.

— No puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Qué? — gritó Draco. Los comensales de las demás mesas, lo miraron fijamente. Draco les obsequió su mirada, esa que decía claramente: "no me toques los cojones". Funcionó, porque todos volvieron a sus comidas. Luego el rubio, se giró hacia Harry —. No puedes decirme eso… No puedes… ¡Yo contaba contigo, Harry!

— Draco, lo siento. No puedo.

— ¿Pero por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Estaba muy metido en mi cerveza.

Draco parpadeó.

— ¿Literal o figurativamente?

— Literal — contestó Harry.

Entonces Draco recordó. Aunque fue como un flash: un chico moreno, que por supuesto era Harry, dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el tazón de la cerveza y empezaba a dormitar. Él se reía y le daba un codazo a Weasley, que también se rió de buena gana. El recuerdo terminó, y otra vez estaba en la terraza, en frente de su amigo.

— Dios, Harry…

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

— No fue tan malo. Tuve la suficiente lucidez para llegar a mi cuarto y dormir con Ginny.

— ¡Así que por eso es que estaban tan satisfechos! — exclamó Draco —. ¿Pusiste en marcha el plan "sigamos casados con la pelirroja", verdad, Romeo?

Harry hizo una mueca.

— No pasó nada, Draco.

— Oh, vamos.

— Te lo juro. Sólo dormimos.

— ¿Dormir? ¿Estás casado con una hermosa chica en una isla paradisiaca y a ti se te ocurre dormir?

Harry se ruborizó. Hacía mucho que no le ocurría. Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo en ese momento. _Vergüenza debería darte, ¿cómo te atreves a desatender a una hermosa chica?_, dijo una voz en su cabeza, una voz que se asemejaba peligrosamente a la de su padrino. Su padrino que también era primo de Draco, así que algo de parentesco debía haber allí.

— Supongo… — susurró Harry.

Draco lo miró fijamente. Luego se encogió de hombros.

— Será para la próxima amigo.

— Sí, será…

— Ahora tenemos algo más importante de lo que ocuparnos.

Harry parpadeó.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A mis memorias, hombre. Mis putas memorias que me vana salvar de que Astoria me convierta en un eunuco.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no reírse.

— Te verías muy bien de eunuco.

— Oh, qué gracioso. Pero es en serio, Potter.

— Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que te escucho llamarlo Potter en lugar de Harry.

Ambos hombres se giraron. Hermione Malfoy acababa de llegar a Maker's.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**:

No me maten por dejarlo ahí. En el próximo capítulo sabrán la reacción de Hermione. Y claro, las compras de Ginny y Astoria.

.

.

.

¡Mentira! Sigan leyendo.

.

.

.

— Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que te escucho llamarlo Potter en lugar de Harry.

Hermione vio como su mejor amigo y su ex esposo, volteaban a verla. Ambos con distintos grados de sorpresa. Luego la sorpresa se transformó en preocupación de parte de Harry, y molestia de parte de Draco. Ella vio su lucha interna; entre lo quería (irse muy lejos de allí) y lo que ese gesto haría ver a su imagen pública (la gente empezaría a murmurar). Hermione aguantó las ganas de sonreír. Sin quererlo - pero sabiéndolo, y molestándose por eso -, Draco le daba la oportunidad que necesitaba para hablar con él.

Se sentó en la silla que había dejado Ginny y le hizo una seña al camarero.

— Una mimosa, por favor — pidió.

— Es muy temprano para beber — masculló Draco cuando el camarero se fue.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Me da igual.

Él frunció el ceño.

— Como quieras.

— Exacto — dijo ella mientras aceptaba la copa de mimosa —. ¿Ustedes no quieren nada? — les preguntó.

— No, yo no — se apresuró a decir Harry.

— Tráiganos una botella de whisky de fuego — exigió Draco, mirando fijamente a su ex.

El camarero asintió y se marchó. Harry miró a Draco.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Whisky a esta hora?

— Si voy a hablar con ella, te aseguro que necesito el mejor whisky de fuego que pueda haber.

— Claro — asintió Hermione, todavía sin tocar su Mimosa.

— Y además, ya había considerado la posibilidad de pedirlo — se defendió el rubio.

— Lo que tú digas, Draco.

El camarero volvió, con la botella de whisky en una mano y el vaso en la otra. Draco le arrebató la botella e hizo un gesto para que guardara el vaso.

— Tomo mejor de a pico — se justificó.

Hermione alzó ambas cejas, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿Brindamos, querido?

— Los brindis son para celebrar — gruñó Draco —, nosotros no celebramos nada.

Abrió la botella y tomó el primer sorbo.

— Te equivocas — replicó Hermione.

Draco alzó ambas cejas.

— ¿En qué?

— En la antigua Roma, se chocaban las copas para determinar si había veneno o no en el vino. Chocar las copas era una cuestión de confianza, el líquido pasaba de una copa a otra y se constataba que todos bebían lo mismo.

— Y todos se envenenaban, de seguro — gruñó Draco.

Hermione decidió dejarle correr y tomó su primer trago de la mimosa.

— La verdad es que me asombra que bebas.

— ¿Por qué no? — replicó el rubio —. Yo siempre tomo. Es una costumbre…

— Costumbre milenaria que sólo los verdaderos Malfoy siguen — completó Hermione —. No es la primera vez que te oigo decir esa tontería.

— No es tontería.

— Lo que tú digas.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué te asombras de que beba?

— Yo no dije que me asombraba — apuntó ella.

— Lo que sea. ¿Por qué?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Considerando todo lo que bebieron ayer…

El rubio parpadeó.

— Estuviste ahí.

Ella asintió.

— Sí, claro… ¿No recuerdas?

— No. Ya van dos personas preguntándome eso. No, no recuerdo lo qué pasó ayer.

— Vaya…

Draco siseó una maldición.

— ¿Nadie se va a dignar a iluminarme, verdad? Harry estaba perdido en su cerveza. Weasley está igual o peor que yo. Y Astoria está tan furiosa conmigo que acaba de llegar y de irse sin siquiera mirarme. Así que te ruego, si eres tan amable, Hermione — escupió el nombre de la castaña como si fuera un insulto — que me digas qué mierdas pasó.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Y Harry quiso darle cabezazos a su mejor amigo. Pero es que no podía ser más estúpido… Tenía que tratar a Hermione de tan mala forma. ¿Y así quería buscar respuestas? No, su ex esposa no le iba a decir nada. Absolutamente nada, pensó Harry. Y no se equivocó.

— Una lástima realmente, que nadie te quiera decir nada.

— Hermione, vamos…

Ella se cruzó de brazos por toda respuesta. Draco se sintió molesto. Humillado. Frustrado. Y no midió las palabras que gruñó al minuto siguiente:

— Pero a Weasley sí que se lo vas a decir, ¿no?

Hermione alzó una ceja. Y luego sonrió ampliamente.

— De hecho, Ron no tiene necesidad de que yo le diga nada, ¿sabes?

— ¿Ah, no? ¿No está tan perdido como yo?

— No.

— ¿Cómo que no? — exclamó Draco —. Si él tomó la misma cantidad que yo. ¿Cómo es qué…?

— Él me lo pidió amablemente.

— ¿Te lo…?

— Sí. Muy amablemente debo decir — susurró de forma muy sugestiva.

Draco parpadeó.

— Tú… Tú y él…

— Habla claro, Malfoy. No estoy para escuchar tus balbuceos.

— ¿Tú y él están juntos? — escupió Draco.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Define estar juntos — replicó mientras admiraba sus uñas. Hace un día se as habían arreglado en el spa, y estaba muy orgullosa de ellas. Aunque estaba aún más orgullosa de lo que estaba diciendo.

— Es un farol — intentó decir el rubio — tiene… ¡Tiene que ser un farol! No es posible que tú y él…

Hermione se volvió a encoger de hombros.

— Si me disculpan, caballeros…

— Espera… ¡Hermione!

Pero ella no hizo ademán de voltearse. Y Draco se quedó allí. Confundido. Sorprendido. Humillado. Se giró rápidamente a Harry.

— Es un farol, ¿verdad? Es un maldito farol…

Pero el moreno no le contestó, básicamente porque no sabía que contestarle.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Ahora sí, este capítulo acabó. ¿Cometarios? ¿Impresiones? ¿Sugerencias?


	17. De la elegancia

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de Jotaka, yo sólo me adjudico la trama.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**De la elegancia. **

Draco Malfoy era un completo idiota. Hermione suspiró. Ella ya lo sabía. Nada bueno podía provenir del rubio. Era arrogante. Superficial. Siempre pensando en sí mismo. Poco amable. En fin… Draco Lucius Malfoy era un lienzo lleno de defectos. Pero ella - siempre estúpida, siempre ilusa - olvidaba por momentos lo que realmente era y se esforzaba por agregarle virtudes de la que carecía. Hermione se pasó las manos por el pelo. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo aceptaba? ¿Por qué se esforzaba en ver algo que no era? Sólo lograba frustrarse más y más con el resultado. Malfoy era lo que era - profundamente egoísta y arrogante - y ella jamás lo cambiaría. Nadie lograría cambiarlo.

Ella volvió a suspirar. Con sus nudillos llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

Nadie respondió. Supuso que no lo había hecho con suficiente fuerza. Volvió a tocar. Y esta vez sí recibió respuesta:

— Vvvv-oy — dijo una voz adormilada.

Hermione aguardó. Segundos después la puerta se abría y asomaba la cabeza una cabellera pelirroja.

— Tenemos que hablar.

.

.

.

_Comprar con Astoria Malfoy era todo lo prosaico que cabía esperar_, pensó Ginny. Habían elegido ese momento para descansar un poco los pies y de paso hacer cuenta del almuerzo. Mientras arreglaban las bolsas en una silla, Ginny observó a su acompañante. Era hermosa. Cuerpo proporcionado, mediana estatura, unos senos redondeados que se adivinaban a través de la ropa. Cabello castaño que caía en bucles por su espalda, un rostro de porcelana, una boca de labios finos, una nariz de botón… y unos ojos. Ojos verdes, redondos, perfectos…

— Si quieres te doy una fotografía.

— ¿Cómo dices?

— Que si quieres te doy una fotografía, así no me desgastas.

Ginny se ruborizó al darse cuenta que la habían pillado en su examen. Se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia.

— No te estaba mirando.

— Sí, claro.

— Bueno, ¿te molesta que te miren?

— En absoluto — replicó ella.

La pelirroja bufó.

— Por supuesto.

Astoria alzó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué debería avergonzarme de las miradas de las que soy objeto?

— ¿Te gusta que te miren o necesita que lo hagan?

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

— No soy una narcisista si a eso te refieres, Weasley.

— Yo no he dicho nada — replicó Ginny.

— Sí, claro.

Astoria observó a Weasley, perdón Potter. Observo a Ginny Potter. Pelirroja, pecosa y de ojos chocolates. Por supuesto, podría ampliar su descripción. Figura proporcionada, _las ventajas de jugar al quiddicth_, ironizó en su cabeza. Bastante alta, _una de las chicas más altas que conocía_, claro que sus hermanos también eran altos, así que la altura venía de familia. Astoria suponía que la población masculina la consideraba muy atractiva, ella se reservaba sus comentarios.

— ¿Y ahora tú eres la que me ves? — gruñó la pelirroja.

La de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros.

— Si miras, serás mirada, Weasley.

— Ajá.

.

.

.

— Vaya, vaya, Harry, te esperaba antes.

— Hola, Sirius.

Sirius Black asintió y lo invitó a tomar asiento. Aspiró y dejó salir una bocanada de humo mientras jugaba entre los dedos con un cigarrillo. Era la viva imagen del caballero inglés: elegante, sofisticado y despreocupado de la vida. A Sirius le encantaba representar ese papel. Le encantaba representar papeles, punto.

Harry recordaba como Remus siempre decía que Sirius había nacido para ser actor. Para representar varios papeles y que todos se creyeran lo que salía por su boca. Y el moreno creía que el amigo de sus padres (y su profesor para más inri), no andaba nada desencaminado.

— ¿Todo bien, Harry? ¿Resolviste tu asuntico?

El aludido hizo una mueca.

— Vamos a hablar de otra cosa.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de eso?

— Porque no quiero. ¿Para esto me llamaste para darme la lata con mi matrimonio?

— Debes admitir que es muy gracioso.

— Tal vez para ti, pero para mí no. Es mi vida y co… cometí un error en ella. No quiero hablar de eso.

Sirius lo observó atentamente.

— ¿Aún crees que fue un error casarte con la Weasley?

— Sí — contestó Harry más desafiante de lo que pretendía.

Sirius no lo juzgó. No le reprochó nada. Asintió, y preguntó:

— ¿Y ella está de acuerdo con esto?

— Sí.

— Bien, entonces no hay más que decir.

— No.

— Y el plazo que te dio el señor Summerhead se ha vencido, ¿no?

— Sí, pasaron los dos meses.

— Y en todo ese tiempo viviste con la pelirroja, ¿eh?

— Sí, así fue.

— ¿Todos los días? — preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja —. Tenía entendido que la Weasley debía practicar. ¿La temporada de quiddicth no está por empezar?

— En una semana, sí. Ginny ha practicado mucho. Es muy responsable… En Fantasías hay un campo de quiddicth, Ginny lo usa todas las mañanas, antes de nuestros huéspedes se levanten. También practica con sus compañeras de equipo.

Pero Sirius no le escuchaba. Se había quedado en la frase anterior.

— ¿Nuestros huéspedes? ¿Nuestros huéspedes, Harry? — repitió el padrino.

Harry sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Tanto que se había cuidado, tanto que había estudiado lo que decía… para que por un tonto adjetivo posesivo, Sirius supiera, supiera que había algo más que su ahijado no le decía.

— Ya sabes… Nuestros. Los de mis empleados y míos… No es que… Ginny no…

— Por favor, Harry. Miéntele a otro, no a mí.

Harry suspiró.

— Lo siento, Sirius.

— Ahora sí, dime la verdad.

— No quiero divorciarme.

— Ya lo imaginaba.

— Ginny es… ¡Ginny es genial! Es divertida. Apasionada. De ideas fijas. Siempre me hace reír. Se ha ganado el cariño de mis empleados… Todos la consideran de la familia. Ella pregunta por todos, se preocupa por sus hijos, sus padres… Nunca está quieta. Siempre tiene algo que hacer, algo que mostrarme… Ha adoptado Fantasías como su hogar… Yo… yo no puedo divorciarme de ella.

— Ya lo sabía.

— ¿Lo sabías?

Sirius asintió.

— Harry, te conozco. Desde que eras un bebé. Conozco lo que pasa por esa cabecita tuya. Pero aún más, conozco lo que hay en ese corazón… Y tu corazón es muy grande, muy fuerte, muy noble, como para mentir. Supe que querías a Ginny Weasley como tu esposa desde mucho antes que tú lo supieras. ¡Rayos!, desde mucho antes de este lío — Sirius negó con la cabeza —. Para ti, Ginny Weasley era la única mujer que podías pensar como tu esposa. Habías tenido otras novias antes que ella, claro, pero no era lo mismo. Cho Chang, por ejemplo. Muy bonita la chica y todo, pero ella sólo despertaba tus hormonas. No podían hablar, no podían conversar, no tenían nada en común. Cuando piensa en las citas que pasaste con ella… Lo dicho, no estaban hechos para estar juntos. Luego Pansy Parkinson, esta decisión fue más atinada. Como más madura. Cuando pienso en las peleas monumentales que se formaban… Espero que las reconciliaciones hayan sido mejores…

— ¡Sirius! — protestó un sonrojado Harry. No se sonrojaba con frecuencia, pero al lado de Sirius, su sonrojo estaba a la orden del día. Y era frustrante. ¡Que no era un adolescente! ¿Por qué se sonrojaba entonces?

— Pero surgía más o menos el mismo problema — continuó Sirius —, no tenías nada en común con esa chica. Y te abrumaba su situación familiar. Vamos, a todos les abrumaba esa situación. Por eso te felicité cuando empezaste a salir con Ginny. Era la chica indicada para ti. ¡Sigue siendo la chica indicada para ti! Y por eso debes permanecer casado con ella, ¿está claro?

Harry asintió. Extrañamente entusiasmado. Pero luego todo ánimo se esfumó de su cuerpo.

— Hay un problema.

— ¿Cuál?

— Ginny no quiere seguir casada.

— Eso dices tú.

— ¡Eso es lo que ella dice!

— ¡Por Merlín, Harry, parece que no te hubiera he enseñado nada de nada! ¡Las mujeres no dicen lo que realmente piensan! ¡Y lo que dicen no es lo que piensan! Son unas criaturas raras. Magníficas, pero raras. Y no se puede creer todo lo que dicen. Si ella dice: "no quiero seguir casada contigo", lo que realmente quiere decir es: "si quiero pero hay una mierda que no estás haciendo bien".

— ¿Tú crees?

— Haz la prueba. Dile que quieres seguir casado con ella. Dile tus razones. Sé romántico — advirtió Sirius muy serio —. Las mujeres aman el romanticismo, aún la más escéptica. Nota que estoy diciendo "romántico", no cursi. Lo cursi apesta, no vayas a salir con flores y serenatas, y anillos metidos en copas, o una multitudinaria cena. Algo simple y sentido es mucho mejor que toda esa parafernalia. No ignoro que hay chicas que aman toda esa cursilería, pero te puedo asegurar que Ginny no es de esas.

— Aunque no lo creas, Sirius, eso ya lo sé.

— Bien entonces.

— Pero… pero ya estamos casados.

— Ofrécele un reforzamiento de vínculo. Las mujeres aman renovar sus votos.

— Si pero veinte o treinta años después de haberse casado, no a dos meses del matrimonio — recordó Harry.

— ¡Bah!, es igual. Las mujeres aman esas cosas. Eso sí, recuerda emplear testigos, ¿vale? Que sea real. Y después que hables con Ginny, recomendaría que hables con Arthur Weasley. Sí, Harry, no pongas esa cara de pánico, tienes que hablar con el padre. Arthur debe saber que su hija se va a casar, va a perder su apellido, va a estar con otro hombre. Se lo merece, Harry.

— Pero es que… Es qué… ¡Va a ser jodidamente difícil, Sirius!

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

— Debes hacerlo. Ah…, te recomiendo que hables con tu madre. Deja de poner caras de pánico, Harry. Es tu madre. Y merece saber que su hijo tiene otra mujer en su vida, que le hace feliz, y que ella no será la única señora Potter. Lily se merece saberlo, Harry.

— Ya lo sé, pero…

— Déjate de mierdas, ¿quieres? No estás recibiendo ningún crucio, ¿sabes? Sólo vas a hablar con tu futuro yerno y tu madre.

— Prefiero el crucio — gimió Harry.

— Bueno, tienes razón, pero de todas formas tienes que conversar con…

— Prefiero ir a mi funeral.

— Si no hablas con Arthur Weasley y Lily Potter, te aseguro que irás a tu propio funeral. Es más, si no hablas con Ginny, irás a tu funeral, revivirás y te volverán a asesinar. Primero hablas con Ginny, te propones a ella. Luego, hablan, ambos, con Weasley. Y más tarde hablan ambos, o por separado, con tu madre. ¿Está claro?

— Supongo… Tengo… tengo que irme.

Sirius miró el reloj.

— Es muy temprano.

— Quedé en visitar a Pansy.

— Ah, deberías hablar con tu madre, ¿sabes?

— ¿Ahora?

Sirius se encogió.

— Mejor ahora que nunca, ¿no?

— Supongo…

Cuando se fue Harry, Sirius miró hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Esta se abrió y reveló a un mago de mediana edad, cabello entrecano y brillantes ojos mieles.

— Ahí lo tienes, Lunático.

— Sí…

— ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Nuestro Harry casado…

Remus Lupin se sentó en el sillón que había dejado Harry. Se pasó la mano por su mata de pelo ligeramente canoso.

— Y enamorado, no lo olvides.

— Por supuesto que no. Ni por un segundo se me hubiera ocurrido olvidarme de notar que Harry está completamente enamorado de la pelirroja Weasley, perdón, de la pelirroja Potter.

— Aún tienen que formalizar — le recordó Remus.

Sirius hizo un gesto como apartar esa horrible posibilidad.

— Lo harán, Lunático.

— Espero que no te equivoques, de verdad que no.

— ¿Cuándo me he equivocado?

Su mejor amigo alzó una ceja.

— ¿Quieres que responda a eso?

— No, mejor no.

Remus se rió de buena gana. Y Sirius le siguió un minuto después con estruendosas carcajadas.

.

.

.

— Dile a tu señora que Harry Potter gustaría de hablar con ella.

— Hipsy lo hará enseguida, señor Potter — dijo el elfo con su voz chillona.

Harry asintió y el elfo hizo un ligero ¡pop! antes de desaparecer. Recordaba como si fuera ayer la primera vez que pisó esta casa. La había comprado Blaise Zabini con los "ahorros de toda una vida" de Lisa Zabini. Harry hizo una mueca irónica, si por esfuerzos de toda la vida, se refería a continuos matrimonios con ricos maridos, entonces sí, esa fortuna era resultado del esfuerzo de la señora Zabini.

— Vaya, vaya, Harry Potter en mi humilde mirada.

Harry sonrió.

— Cariño, tu vivienda es cualquier cosa menos humilde.

Y era verdad, toda la casa hablaba de un lujo excesivo. Ostentoso, aunque no vulgar. Sofisticado. Hermoso. Algo así como un conglomerado de lo que una masa de sangre pura debe ser.

— Lo sé… Tú preferirías algo menos excesivo, ¿o me equivoco?

— No, no te equivocas, como bien sabes.

Besó la pálida mejilla de la morena y aspiró el inconfundible olor a jazmín que expelía Pansy Zabini.

— Ah, tan torpe como siempre. ¿Qué te trae por estos lados, cariño? Vamos, sentémonos. Cuéntame. Cuando me llamaste, estuve muy sorprendida. Vamos, tenías unos que… ¿tres años sin hablarme?

— Tres años y medio — corrigió Harry.

— Ah, sí. Por esa época es que Draco y Hermione se divorciaron, ¿no?

— Y a raíz de eso, dejamos de hablarnos.

— Qué estupidez — exclamó Pansy —. Ellos se divorciaron, no nosotros.

— Luego te casaste con Zabini — le recordó Harry, con más reproché del que debía.

Pansy enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Celoso, querido?

— Sabes que no. Disgustado en realidad.

— No tienes por qué estarlo. Blaise no es lo que tú significaste para mí.

— Pero significo menos que él, ¿no?

— Ni menos ni más. Son dos personas diferentes.

Harry asintió, aunque no del todo convencido.

— Dirás que es mi ego masculino o alguna pendejada por el estilo, pero sigo sin entender porque te casaste con Zabini.

— Dame un segundo — pidió la morena —. Hipsy — llamó —, trae un servicio de té para dos.

— Sí, ama, Hipsy lo traerá porque Hipsy es una buena elfina.

Cuando Hipsy se marchó, Pansy se volteó hacia Harry.

— ¿Qué me preguntabas?

— Que si…

Pero fue interrumpido por Hipsy:

— El té, señora.

— Bien, Hipsy.

— Hipsy se pregunta si la señora quiere algo más.

— No, Hipsy, puedes retirarte.

La elfina hizo una reverencia y desapareció. Pansy suspiró y se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Sacó la varita y sirvió el té en las tazas. Harry la miró haciendo ese movimiento (para el cual no necesitaba decir el conjuro), y sonrió.

— Siempre la mejor, ¿no? Nadie te pudo ganar en Encantamientos. Ni siquiera Hermione…

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

— Sabes que me encantan los encantamientos.

— Sí, de hecho tú fuiste la única razón por la que no saqué un Troll en el último examen.

— ¡No inventes!

— Es la verdad — se defendió Harry.

Pansy se rió.

— Eres incorregible, en serio.

Harry sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño.

— No me has contestado — acusó.

— ¿Qué cosa? Ah, sí. La razón por la que me casé con Blaise.

— Ajá.

Pansy suspiró. Harry era a veces tan insistente. Ese fue uno de los problemas que enfrentaron. A Harry le gustaba buscarle las cinco patas al gato, y ella prefería vivir más despreocupadamente. Ella sólo quería ser una adolescente mientras él intentaba ser adulto. Harry nunca aceptaba sus medias respuestas, sus silencios a las preguntas que formulaba. Y ella no aceptaba que él estuviera siempre pendiente de sus movimientos, de los que hacía, de lo que respondía. Harry no era una persona particularmente celosa, pero si era bastante paranoico y veía fantasmas donde no los había. Tal vez ese fue el error: Harry era muy serio y ella más libre, y dos personas así no podían estar unidas por mucho tiempo.

— Tal vez por la misma razón que tú te casaste con Weasley — Pansy se quiso dar cabezazos contra el juego de té. No había querido sonar acusadora, pero así se escuchó.

— ¿Cómo…? — preguntó Harry, luego se interrumpió —. Draco, ¿no?

— Sí, Draco… Me contó todos los pormenores. Cómo había pasado. Quienes habían estado allí, mejor dicho quiénes no estaban… — Pansy sacudió la cabeza —. Sabía que te gustaba dártelas de misterioso, ¿pero hasta ese punto? ¿Casarte en total clandestinidad?

— Clandestinidad sería si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, y no lo estamos haciendo, ¿sabes?

— ¿Entonces por qué el secreto, querido?

— Porque… Porque… Porque no es asunto tuyo. No tiene nada que ver contigo, así que no te interesa.

Pansy sonrió.

— Pero yo sí debo contestarte tus preguntas, ¿no?

— No… Ni estás contestado mis preguntas, ni me estás formulando nuevas. Simplemente me acorralas.

— ¿Te acorralo? ¿Por qué haría eso, Harry querido?

— Para obligarme a pelear contigo. Para alejar la atención de tu persona. Para molestarme por mis errores… Yo qué sé. No es como si alguna vez pudiera haberte entendido, ¿oh sí?

Pansy atajó aquel golpe con dignidad. Harry no decía nada nuevo. Y todo era tan cierto como que ellos dos estaban esa sala, de pie. ¿En qué momento se habían levantado de sus cómodos asientos? No importaba. Pansy suspiró.

— Sí, tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón.

— Lo sé — admitió Harry.

Lejos de molestarse, Pansy sonrió. Y Harry le siguió poco después.

— La misma Pansy de siempre, ¿no? Me sacas de mis casillas y luego arreglas la situación.

— Amabas eso de mí — replicó la morena —. Si yo empezaba la pelea, yo la arreglaba. Y si tú la iniciabas, tú salvabas el problema. Amaba eso de ti, Harry.

— ¿Zabini no hace eso?

Ella suspiró.

— No, no lo hace. Pero no voy a hablar contigo de mi vida marital. Mejor cuéntame que tal va a la tuya.

— Ni de chiste. No voy a contarte cuando tú no lo harás.

— Lo mío es… es privado.

— ¿Y no crees que lo mío también? Es mi vida de la que hablamos, Pansy.

— Vale, no seas tan dramático.

Harry suspiró. Después de tanto, Pansy tenía la misma capacidad para sacarlo de sus casillas. Era como si supiera exactamente qué botones pulsar para desencadenar su ira. Tal vez, algunos lo vieran como divertido, pero a él toda la situación le resultaba muy cansada.

Se sentaron nuevamente, uno frente al otro. Fingiendo que sorbían el té sin pensar en más nada. Fingiendo que estaban tranquilos. Fingiendo que nuevamente no volvían a pelear.

— ¿No es mejor no hablar de nosotros mismos? ¿Hablar de otros y no hablar de nosotros? — sugirió el moreno.

Pansy bufó.

— Sí, eso sería lo más práctico, pero cuándo nos hemos decantado por lo práctico, ¿eh? Siempre nos ha gustado ir a tropezones. Sin oír razones o consejos.

— Sí, siempre…

Pansy lo observó fijamente. Harry se sintió ligeramente incómodo. Aquellos ojos oscuros siempre parecían desnudarlo. Exponerlo al mundo. Como si supiera exactamente todos sus pensamientos, temores, inseguridades. Era como si Harry mismo fuera un libro abierto.

— ¿A qué viniste?

Harry se rió. De todas las preguntas… Pero Pansy era así. Caprichosa. Ligeramente egoísta. Gruñona. Molesta. Y él así, así como era, la había amado, o había creído hacerlo. Ahora se daba cuenta que no era amor. Amor era lo que sentía por Ginny. Ese querer estar con ella. Desearla. Quererla. Escucharla. Admirarla por su sentido de la responsabilidad. Apoyarla. Hablar a altas horas de la noche con la pelirroja. Eso era algo que nunca había hecho con Pansy. Hablar, hablar de forma civilizada. Siempre era una pelea, una discusión, un debate de opiniones. Con Ginny disfrutaba del simple hecho de hablar, de hablar y que la otra persona escuchara. Pansy no era igual a Ginny, y él mismo no se sentía igual con Ginny que con Pansy.

— A esto exactamente.

Y no tuvo que explicarse mucho porque Pansy lo entendió.

Harry se levantó de su asiento, el té sin tocar, las pastas sin probar. Pansy también lo hizo. Volvieron a besarse en la mejilla. Harry cerró los ojos para guardar en su memoria aquel penetrante olor a jazmín. Cuando los abrió su mirada recayó en el Ojo que Pansy tenía en su muñeca derecha. Mismo Ojo que estaba en la muñeca de él. Ella siguió su mirada y la posó en su tatuaje. Luego miró tatuaje de Harry. Sonrió.

— ¿Lo recuerdas?

— Sí.

— Fue un buen día.

Harry asintió.

— Fue la primera vez que estuvimos de acuerdo en algo: en hacernos un tatuaje que reflejara nuestra relación.

— La primera y la última — suspiró Pansy.

— Sí…

— Adiós, Harry.

— Adiós, princesa.

Ella sonrió ante el apelativo cariñoso que utilizaba siempre su padre.

Harry asintió y saló de la sala.

.

.

.

Pansy lo miró irse. Y luego se dejó caer en su sillón. Abrumada. Confundida. Cuando Hipsy le había dado la noticia - Harry Potter quería hablar con ella -, Pansy no se lo había creído. ¿Qué podía querer Harry de ella? ¿Qué podía estar buscando? Cuando lo vio en la sala: con su siempre desordenado cabello azabache, y los lentes que ocultaban unas hermosas esmeraldas, había pensado que el tiempo no había avanzado. Harry seguía igual, excepto en sus túnicas; las de antes eran funcionales, nada que ver con la sutil elegancia de las que ahora llevaba. Aquella isla, aquel puesto de poder que ahora tenía, aquel hotel que poseía… debieron cambiarlo, y ese cambio no le restaba esencia. Harry seguía siendo igual en el fondo. Igual que su relación… Siempre discutidora, amenazante, siempre dispuestos a saltar para defender su punto de vista. ¿Cómo habían logrado tener casi tres años de noviazgo? Pansy no lo sabía, y estaba segura que Harry tampoco.

Suspiró con el final de la visita:

— ¿A qué viniste? — preguntó ella.

— A esto exactamente.

A esto. A tener una nueva discusión. A entender que lo nuestro ha terminado. A dejar el rencor atrás. A aceptar que tú tienes tu vida y yo la tuya. Harry siempre decía exactamente lo que pensaba, pero se le quedaban a veces cosas por decir. Pansy las sabía, las atrapaba al vuelo. No había nada que ella ignorara del moreno. Nada…

Sonrió. Y sorbió el té que Hipsy había traído. _Espero que lo cuides, pelirroja. Él es uno de los pocos chicos buenos que todavía quedan por allí_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Espero q lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Reviews?


	18. Las mujeres de mi vida

**Disclaimer**: ¿No he dicho varias veces que Harry Potter no me pertenece? Lo q es mío es el Hotel Fantasías, nah. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Las mujeres de mi vida**

El día de ayer había resultado ser una puñetera mierda. Desde el comienzo. La estúpida resaca. Luego la discusión con Astoria. El choque con Hermione… Draco suspiró. Las mujeres en su vida tenían la facultad de molestarlo fantásticamente.

Su madre era la primera; por culpa de ella estaba embarcado en un segundo matrimonio. Él estaba muy tranquilo, ocupándose del trabajo, teniendo polvos ocasionales… sin preocuparse por tener una mujer fija a su lado. Pero Narcisa Malfoy no aprobaba ese tren de vida para su hijo; ella quería que Draco se casara y que la hiciera abuela, "que ya es hora", había insistido.

Luego estaba Pansy. Ayer mismo cuando se había quejado de la actitud de Astoria, la morena sólo se había encogido de hombros. ¡Se había encogido de hombros! Como si no le importara. Como si le resbalara. Cuando debía apoyarlo a él. A él, a Draco. No a Astoria. Pansy no soportaba a Astoria. ¿Por qué de repente no le importaba que Astoria lo sacara de sus casillas? ¿Por qué? Cuando él se quejaba de Hermione, Pansy saltaba. Literalmente lo hacía. Salía a defenderlo, y a Draco le divertía esa reacción. ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

Hermione… A Hermione le habían dado un bate para que golpeara a la bludger… perdón, a Draco. Si no fuera por su ex… Si no fuera por su insistente, caprichosa y egoísta ex, Draco no estuviera casado por segunda vez. El matrimonio era un error. Lo único bueno del matrimonio era el sexo, y eso lo podía conseguir en cualquier parte, no debía casarse para conseguirlo. ¿Entonces por qué se había casado de nuevo? Por ella, por Hermione… Ella había ido a Fantasías, lo había sacado de sus casillas, y lo había impulsado a pedirle matrimonio a la última chica a la que debía pedírselo.

Y ahí volvía a Astoria. Astoria con sus berrinches. Con sus malas caras. Con sus crípticos comentarios. ¡Que Draco no sabía lo que había hecho cuando estaba tomado por el alcohol! Era inocente. Era completamente inocente. Astoria debería ser la esposa perfecta. Sangre pura, rica, con buenas conexiones en el mundo mágico, hermosa… Debería ser la esposa perfecta. ¡Pero no lo era! Era vil. Despiadada. Poco amable. Y se complacía en hacerlo sufrir. ¡A él! ¡A Draco!

El Draco del presente siseaba maldiciones mientras pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que pasar, cuando la vio. A Hermione. Con un vestido veraniego de color amarillo y unas sandalias doradas. Resplandeciente. Brillante. Hermosa… Draco sintió deseos de hablarle. De reprocharle por estar tan hermosa cuando él lucía como la mierda. De arruinar esa felicidad y preguntarle de una vez por todos qué putas buscaba en Fantasías. Pero se detuvo. Y abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Ella… Hermione… Ella no estaba sola. No… No lo estaba… Su brazo… Su mano… Su mano estaba sobre la de un hombre pelirrojo. Uno, que se hacía muy familiar.

_Ronald Weasley._

¿Qué hacía ese imbécil al lado de su ex?

.

.

.

_— __Yyyo lo qqque sé esss que no… nnno vvvuelvo a casssarme… ¡hip! _

_— __Bien dicho…_

_— __Amen por eso, Weasley. _

_Weasley había vaciado el último trago en su gran boca. Tosió. Y luego gruñó. _

_— __¿Para qué…? ¿Parrrra qqqué me volvverrría a casar? Lasss… Lass mujeresss sólo… sólo traen… ¡hip!… problemasss… Eso es lo que traen…_

_— __Cierto. _

_— __Todddasss son igualess — había logrado decir Malfoy —. Todasss…_

_Hermione había llegado en ese momento. Qué horrible estampa. Los tres estaban lamentables. Harry con la cabeza en su bol de cerveza… Ron y Draco con las camisas desordenadas y fuera del pantalón. Parecían unos niños a quiénes les había sorprendido la lluvia. _

_— __Yo creo que deberían irse ya. _

_Ambos, Draco y Ron la voltearon a ver. Parpadearon un momento y luego lograron enfocarla. _

_— __Mione… — dijo Ron con la voz ronca por el alcohol. _

_— __Mi ex… — dijo Draco. _

_— __Tú nnno… Tú no… no debiste casarte con ella. _

_— __Sí, cha lo sse, Weasley. Lo hemos… Lo hemosss dicho toda… toda la noche. _

_— __¡Maldito imbécil! — dijo Ron sin rastro del alcohol —. No debiste. Sabes que no debiste. Yo era el que iba a casar con ella… ¡YO!_

_— __Ni que hubiéramos acordado cambiar de puesto — replicó Malfoy en el mismo tono. _

_— __Sabes a lo que me refiero, Malfoy… Lo sabes. Era yo el que… que debía esperarla en el altar. Era yo… ¡No eras tú!_

_— __¡Ella me eligió a mí!_

_— __La embaucaste. ¡Le me mentiste! — lo acusó. _

_— __¡No lo hice! Nos… Nos amábamos — se defendió el rubio. _

_— __Mucho la amaste… Mucho la amaste… Casi dos años de matrimonio… Dos años… Y la engañaste…_

_— __¡Yo nunca la engañé! Lo de Pansy… Lo de Pansy fue un error. _

_— __Admite que la engañaste y sé… sé hombre. _

_— __¡No engañé a mi esposa!_

_— __¿Y por qué carajos besaste a Parkinson?_

_Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que se habían alejado del bar. De estaban en uno de los pisos del hotel. Y que a su alrededor tenían un encantamiento isonorizador para que sus peleas no fueran de dominio público. Menos aún sabían que la mujer de la que estaban hablando, los escuchaba. Hermione prestaba atención a cada una de esas palabras - pronunciadas en la bruma etílica - con los ojos como platos y la boca seca. _

_— __Yo amaba a mi esposa — decía Draco —. La amo aún. _

_Fue en ese momento, en ese exacto momento en que Astoria Malfoy abría la puerta de su suite. Hermione no necesito verla para saber lo que aquellas palabras habían ocasionado en la ojiverde. Intentó atrapar su mirada. Darle una mirada de disculpa. Pero Astoria no volteó a verla. _

_— __¿Y entonces por qué te casaste con Greengrass?_

_— __¡No lo sé, Weasley! Por idiota, seguramente…_

_Malfoy vio hacia la puerta, y ahí se dio cuenta de la presencia de Astoria. Abrió los ojos, esos ojos grises que por lo general eran fríos o tormentosos, y que ahora sólo parecían asustados. _

_— __Tori yo…_

_— __Entra — dijo ella. Su tono de voz era similar al del Polo Norte. Incluso más helado. Y Hermione se sintió estremecer. _

_— __Pero es que yo…_

_Astoria no le contestó. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y entró a la habitación. Draco entró tras ella y sólo se decía a sí mismo. _

_— __La he jodido… La he jodido muy bien…_

_Hermione volteó a mirar a Ron. Pero este había decidido que el piso era una cómoda cama y se había acostado en él. Ella agitó la varita - y tal como había con Harry minutos antes - levitó el cuerpo del pelirrojo a su habitación. _

.

.

.

La Hermione del presente, se dio cuenta de la mirada que Draco tenía sobre ella. Pero no le prestó atención. Él todavía no se acordaría de lo que había pasado. Probablemente nunca lo haría. Probablemente Astoria nunca se lo diría. No porque la apoyara a ella, a Hermione, sino porque estaba muy molesta con Draco. Muy herida en su orgullo.

_¿Y quién no?,_ pensó la castaña. Que el hombre con el que te hayas casado, el hombre que amas - porque la ojiverde amaba a Draco, Hermione lo sabía - diga que todavía ama a su ex, no es nada bueno. Nada alentador. Es un horrible golpe hacía la dignidad de la actual esposa.

Hermione suspiró. Allá cada quien con sus problemas. Ya ella tenía los suyos.

— ¿De verdad que estuvimos juntos anoche? — preguntó Ron.

Hermione suspiró. Ron tampoco recordaba nada. Su mente estaba en blanco después de la segunda o la tercera copa. A ella le sabía mal engañarlo. Le sabía mal utilizarlo. Pero estaba cansada de ser menos ante Draco. Si él tenía una esposa con la que quería pasar la página - quería, porque aún no lo había hecho, no después de esa confesión en una noche de borrachera -, ella, Hermione, podía pasar la página, o al menos pretender hacerlo.

— Sí, Ron, estuvimos juntos. Y creo que es acertado que intentemos conocernos un poco más… Saber si fue… si fue un error u algo más.

— OK… Supongo que podemos… Que podemos ver cómo nos va.

— Exacto.

Y la culpabilidad podía enterrarse en lo más profundo de su cerebro.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué miras? — preguntó Astoria.

Se había cansado de fulminar a Draco con la mirada. De culparlo por algo que no se acordaba. Por culparlo de algo que ella ya sabía. No tenía más que recordar aquella vez en que intentó acostarse con ella, con Astoria, llamándola Hermione. Sólo debía acordarse de esa vez y saber que Draco no olvidaba a su ex. Que por mucho que dijera que sí lo había hecho, aquel amor que le tuvo siempre afloraría.

Se había cansado de hacer una novela en su cerebro. Un cuento de hadas en la que le príncipe se enamoraba de ella y olvidaba a su antigua princesa. Desde hoy iba a ser realista. Iba a tomar lo que Draco le daba y se iba a conformar con eso.

— ¿Qué miras? — repitió, porque Draco pareció no escucharla.

El rubio entonces la miró. Sorprendido. Confundido. Como si no creyera que ella le hablara. Astoria suspiró Había un largo camino por delante para que Draco la perdonara por hacerle el feo por casi dos días seguidos. Y él se lo confirmó cuando masculló:

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me hablas?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Lo siento. Me he dado cuenta que no puedo culparte por algo que no recuerdas. Y he decidido que dejaré las cosas como están.

— ¿De veras? ¿Ya no quieres lanzarme un _Avada Kedavra_ para que recuerde lo que sea que olvidé?

— No, ya no quiero asesinarte.

— Bien, entonces voy a dormir tranquilo.

Ahora la sorprendida fue Astoria.

— ¿Así nada más? ¿Me perdonas así nada más?

— Si tú puedes pasar la página, yo también puedo, ¿no? — comentó el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Supongo que sí…

Draco asintió y dejó de mirarla. Astoria hizo una seña al camarero del Maker's. Este pareció deslumbrado al verla. Ella pidió un plato de cereales "porque no tenía mucha hambre" y el camarero trajo su orden en seguida.

— ¿Entonces qué miras? — volvió a preguntar Astoria.

Draco no contestó. Fastidiada, ella siguió la mirada del rubio. Hermione… Hermione Malfoy con… Ron Weasley. ¿Acaso buscaba ser la señora Weasley? ¿O solamente quería hacerle ver a Malfoy que ya lo había superado? Astoria sintió ganas de reírse con esa posibilidad. Hermione no sabía que simplemente estaba siguiendo el ejemplo de su ex. _Y no lo sabría nunca_, se dijo la ojiverde, _esto era demasiado divertido para cortarlo. _

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- ¿Bueno, q opinan? ¿Draco demasiado dramático? ¿Hermione se apresuró con una medida muy drástica? ¿Astoria tenía razón en molestarse?

- Si hay alguien que nota que ni Harry ni Ginny están por aquí, no culpen a la autora.

- ¿Reviews? ¿Crucios para que deje de hacer bromas? Todo eso, en el cuadrito de allá abajo.


	19. Todo Quijote tiene Dulcinea, o algo así

**Disclaimer**: ¿No he dicho varias veces que Harry Potter no me pertenece? Lo q es mío es el Hotel Fantasías, nah. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

Todo Don Quijote tiene su Dulcinea

_Por favor. _

_Por favor que sea sólo mi imaginación. _

_Por favor_…

Una y otra vez pidió… Y una y otra vez su deseo no fue concedido. Por más que quisiera… Que deseara… Por más que…

El recuadro no se llenaba. Vacío. Siempre vacío. Burlándose de ella. Burlándose de su ingenuidad. Señalando lo inevitable.

_Retraso. _

_Retraso de dos meses. _

_Estaba embarazada. _

Cuando las palabras llegaron a su cerebro, las asimiló su cuerpo. Su cuerpo que empezaba a cambiar. Más sensible. Más pesado. Sus senos preparándose para amamantar una nueva vida. Una nueva vida que llenaba su vientre.

Se movía.

Ahora lo sentía.

Lentamente. Pero estaba ahí. Moviéndose.

Embarazada de dos meses.

A Ginny le dio un mareo. Se apoyó en la taza del inodoro para no caer al piso. Para no desmayarse. La cabeza le iba a estallar. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza.

_Embarazada…_

_Ella estaba embarazada. _

_Dos meses. _

_Harry…_

El padre era Harry. Su amigo. Su mejor amigo. Su esposo. Ginny cerró los ojos. Ahora no sólo les unía un vínculo matrimonial, no, ahora además… además les unía un hijo. Un bebé. Un bebé que se gestaba en el vientre de su madre. Ginny gimió.

_Un embarazo no planeado. _

_Un embarazo que iba a caer por sorpresa. _

_Un embarazo que iba a arruinar su carrera…_

— EGOÍSTA — le gritó la Consciencia. — ¿Qué importa tu carrera cuando tienes un hijo en puertas? ¿Cuándo tienes un hijo creciendo dentro de ti?

_Pánico. _

_Dolor._

_Angustia. _

_Sorpresa. _

Ginny se sostuvo la cabeza. ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba embarazada. Embarazada.

.

.

.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? — preguntó Harry.

— ¿Un paseo? — preguntó a su vez la pelirroja.

— Ajá.

— ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde vamos a dar un paseo?

— Por ahí — Harry se encogió de hombros —. La isla tiene muchos, muchos kilómetros. No los conoces todos, así que… ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

Ginny asintió. Un paseo… Un paseo estaría bien. La relajaría. Le haría pensar en otras cosas. Y le daría… le daría una oportunidad para decirle a Harry que estaba embarazada.

Una hora después, Ginny se subía al yate privado del dueño de Fantasías.

— Cuando mencionaste un paseo no creí que te refirieras a dar un paseo en yate — lo acusó.

— No quise delatarme a mí mismo — comentó Harry —. ¿Te gusta?

— Sí, claro…

— ¿Te gusta la vista?

Estaban muy cerca. Sus alientos se tocaban, sus pieles… Y todo su ser respondía a él. Ginny ahogó un gemido.

— Sí, también me gusta la vista — susurró.

Por su parte, Harry no estaba mejor. Su cuerpo estaba muy consciente del cuerpo de la pelirroja. De su nuca desnuda. De esas traviesas pecas que decoraban su piel. De su calor. Él cerró los ojos. Debía calmarse. No quería asustar a Ginny. No quería alertarla de sus verdaderas situaciones para llevarla de paseo. Respiró profundamente y se alejó unos centímetros.

Ginny sintió su distancia y lamentó la pérdida de su calor. Luego se reprochó a sí misma por anhelar el calor de Harry. Era su amigo… su mejor amigo, tenía que recordarse eso. _También es tu esposo y el padre de tu hijo_, le gruñó la voz de la consciencia. Ginny se escuchó gemir.

.

.

.

Hermione observó el yate desde la ventana de su habitación. Sus ojos castaños estaban inundados de lágrimas. La culpa… la terrible culpa la carcomía. Le había mentido a Ron. Le había dicho que habían estado juntos y que además lo habían disfrutado. Ron se lo había creído y había accedido a salir con ella para "ver que tal les iba". Y les iba bien… Mejor de lo que Hermione había pensado alguna vez.

Cierto que Ron no era Draco. Cierto que la política y la economía le importaban un pimiento (temas que a ella le apasionaban). Cierto que hablaba con la boca llena. Cierto que la llamaba Mione… Pero era un caballero. Le sacaba la silla para que ella se sentara. La escuchaba, o al menos hacía como si la escuchara. Y la hacía reír. Hermione no recordaba haberse reído en mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero con Ron, reírse era natural. Algo que por fuerza debía hacerse.

Hermione se sentía tan bien… Pero estaba mal, estaba muy mal. Porque no había dormido con Ron. ¡Ni siquiera lo había besado! Le estaba mintiendo. ¿Qué diría su familia? Jane Granger se sentiría muy decepcionad. Podría imaginársela: creí haberte educado para algo mejor, Herms. ¿Y la familia de Ron? Seguramente la señora Weasley se molestaría mucho. Y Ginny… Ginny seguro que no querría volver a ser su amiga. También podría imaginársela: puedes hacer lo que tú quieras, pero no debiste meterte con mi hermano, no con mi hermano, Hermione.

Estaba… estaba jodida. Ella se masajeó las sienes. Estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien…

La Red Flu le avisó que hay alguien intentando comunicarse con ella. Hermione agitó su varita - los huéspedes de Fantasías tienen la potestad de abrir o cerrar la chimenea según lo que les vaya mejor - y su chimenea, la chimenea de su habitación estuvo disponible.

— Harry nos acaba de invitar a cenar. ¿Quieres ir?

Hermione lo pensó por unos momentos. La perspectiva de cenar con Harry, y por supuesto con Ginny, era muy tentadora. Podría relajarse. Podría tranquilizar su corazón, su sentimiento de culpa. Ella y Ron no estarían solos, y eso estaría bien.

— Vale.

— ¿Te busco a las siete?

— Sí, gracias, Ron.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

— Siempre a la orden.

La Red Flu se cerró y Hermione suspiró. Detesta tener que mentir.

.

.

.

Astoria leía Corazón de Bruja. En la portada estaba la foto de su boda. Astorió la observó con ojo crítico. Los recién casados mirando a la cámara, sonrientes y felices. Él vestido con una túnica de gala azul, con una flor en la solapa. Ella con una túnica de gala de color blanca, entallada en la cintura. Con una tiara en la cabeza y el maquillaje perfectamente colocado. Hermosa. Hermosos. Y excelentes actores.

Astoria suspiró. Sólo alguien que los conociera bien, sabría que estaba fingiendo, como bien le recordó Daphne.

— Cariño, deberían darte un premio a la mejor actriz.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, D?

— Oh, vamos sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

Astoria lo sabía, por supuesto, pero maldita fuera si iba a dejar que Daphne lo supiera.

— No, no tengo idea.

Su hermana entrecerró los ojos.

— No te hagas, Tori. Que no te queda. Puedes engañar a todo el mundo, excepto a mí. Nunca a mí. ¿Me oyes? Nunca a mí.

Astoria había cerrado la comunicación y se había masajeado el cuello. Qué tenso lo tenía. Pero eso era lógico. Siempre le ocurría cuando tenía que enfrentarse a Daphne.

Ahora, Astoria leía la revista. Rita Skeeter había sido benevolente con ellos. Prácticamente se había dedicado a alabar la boda sin hacer ningún comentario puntilloso. Frases como que "la boda está sacada de un cuento de hadas", "el novio parecía un Adonis", "o la comida era un manjar preparado por el propio Merlín", inundaban el artículo hasta hacerlo sangrar de tanta azúcar. Astoria suspiró. Lo que le mentían a la estúpida sociedad…

— Voy a salir — dijo Draco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— ¿A dónde?

— Tengo unas cuentas cosas que hacer. Volveré a las cinco. Bueno, tal vez. Harry nos invitó a cenar. ¿Quieres ir?

Astoria se encogió de hombros.

— Vale.

— Bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

— Ir al spa, tal vez… Llamar a Ava y a Areusa. Lo normal, pues.

— Vale. Nos vemos entonces.

— Nos vemos.

Mientras lo veía partir, Astoria pensó que parecían un matrimonio. Un matrimonio que tenía cien años juntos, muchas canas, arrugas, y un montón de nietos. De esos que se hablan sólo lo necesario. Que no se tocan. Que se ignoran completamente. Ella pensó que esa sería su vida por los próximos doce meses y gimió. Sólo llevaban dos días de matrimonio, dos días, y ya parecía que era un siglo. Se estremeció por el frío. Un frío que nada tenía que ver con el ambiente de la habitación - que se podía resolver con un simple encantamiento calentador -, porque era un frío que venía del corazón, del propio corazón de Astoria Greengrass.

.

.

.

Montañas. El aire revoloteando a su alrededor. Los cabellos meciéndose al ritmo de la música. Un par de niños riendo, corriendo, volando cometas. La gente mirando hacia el cielo. Abrigándose con chaquetas y abrazándose unos a otros para darse calor. Y en el cielo… En el cielo hay _parrapetes_.

— Parapentes — le corrigió Harry por enésima vez.

— Bueno, eso. ¿Cómo vuelan? — preguntó una excitadísima Ginny. Luego de viajar en yate habían llegado a esta montaña donde la gente se lanza de parapente. La pelirroja que es una amante de las alturas, no pudo evitar entusiasmarse con lo que veía.

— No… No estoy seguro. Yo…

Harry parecía apurado, pero Ginny lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

— No importa. Son impresionantes.

— Sí, lo son. ¿Te quieres…? ¿Te quieres montar?

Ginny no pensó su respuesta.

— Sí, me encantaría.

Así que Harry pagó lo que debía pagar para que Ginny se montara en parapente. Prepararon a la pelirroja para eso. Y ella reía, reía con muchas ganas.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Tú no vienes, Harry?

— No. Yo te veo desde aquí.

Y eso fue lo que hizo. El viento le estropeaba la visión, el cabello azabache se le metía en los ojos - hacía mucho que había prescindido de las gafas -, pero Harry todavía podía verla. Subiendo, subiendo cada vez más alto. Girando. Moviéndose con el viento. Su cabello rojo era inconfundible aún en el cielo, y Harry no podía más que admirarla. Maldito si no la veía. Maldito si no quería a esa mujer a su lado por siempre y para siempre. Maldito sería si la dejara escapar. Y fue allí, en ese momento, mirándola sonreírle al viento que Harry no tuvo ninguna duda: formalizaría su relación con Ginny, se casaría con ella.

.

.

.

De vuelta en el yate, Ginny se sentía cansada. Harry le ofreció sentarse y traerle una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por este gran día — contestó la pelirroja.

Harry sonrió.

— No hay de qué.

Ginny sorbió un poco de su cerveza.

— De verdad que tienes u gran sitio, Harry. Lo… lo echaré de menos cuando me vaya.

— ¿Cuándo te vayas? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te irías?

— No… no puedo quedarme. Tengo… que irme de gira con las Arpies. Ya ganamos en Inglaterra, ahora… ahora debemos ir al resto de Europa.

— Puedes… puedes regresar. Fantasías siempre… siempre estará abierta para ti.

Ginny sonrió.

— Gracias por eso, pero…

— No, no pienses en peros.

— Harry — intentó protestar la pelirroja. Pero Harry le puso un dedo en los labios. Ginny se tensó. ¿Por qué Harry hacía eso? ¿Por qué…?

— Tengo… tengo que decirte algo.

— Yo también.

Se miraron fijamente. Ambos confundidos… ¿Estarían pensando lo mismo? ¿Iban a decir lo mismo?

— Tú primero — ofreció Harry.

— No tú.

— Es mejor que tú…

— No, es preferible que…

Se interrumpieron y luego sonrieron.

— ¿A la cuenta de tres? — preguntó Harry.

— Vale.

— Uno…

— Dos…

— Tres…

Y los dos a la vez:

— Estoyembarazada.

— ¿Quierescasarteconmigo?

No se entendió absolutamente nada. Se rieron por ese hecho. Nerviosos. Confundido. Emocionados. Y tensos.

— Las mujeres primero — ofreció nuevamente Harry.

Ginny respiró profundamente. Luego se acobardó. ¿Realmente lo haría? ¿Realmente le diría? ¿Y cómo lo tomaría Harry? ¿Se molestaría por ello? ¿Diría que ese hijo no era de él? _No_, negó Ginny, _Harry nunca haría eso_. Lily Potter había criado a un caballero, y Harry nunca la dejaría desamparada. Ginny volvió a tomar aire.

— Estoy embarazada.

Silencio. Ginny aguardó a que Harry asimilara la noticia. A que entrara en su cerebro. A que le encontrara significado. Supuso que tardaría el mismo tiempo que ella tardó para darse cuenta que estaba embarazada. Pero no fue así. En un momento Harry la miraba sorprendido y al siguiente la alzaba en brazos y daba vueltas con ella. Ginny se rió, nerviosa, confundida.

— Eso… ¡Eso es fantástico!

— ¿De veras?

— Sí…

— ¿No estás enojado o…?

— ¿Bromeas, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estaría enojado, Ginny? Es…

— ¿Entonces no estás enojado?

— No, que va… Estoy… estoy emocionado. Quiero… quiero que te cases conmigo.

Eso no se lo esperaba Ginny. ¿Casarse? ¿Casarse con Harry? ¿Casarse con su mejor amigo? ¿Con el hombre que seguía gustándole? ¿Con el que estaba durmiendo? ¿Casarse con Harry? Eso no entraba en los planes de Ginny, y así se lo hizo saber a Harry:

— ¿Qué?

— Digo casarnos de verdad. Que ambos recordemos que nos casamos… Que estén nuestros padres, tus hermanos… Anne. Nuestros amigos… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

— ¿Te…? ¿Te digo que estoy embarazada y…?

— ¡No! Esto no tiene que ver con que esté embarazada — Ginny alzó una ceja —. Es decir… Si no estuvieras embarazad, igual… igual te lo pediría.

— ¿En serio?

Harry se dio cuenta que no le creía.

— Sí, en serio… De hecho, eso era lo que iba a decirte. Que si querías casarte conmigo.

— Pero Harry, tú y yo…

— Sí, Ginny, nosotros.

— Estamos casados. Tenemos dos meses de casados y…

— Dos meses evitándonos — la interrumpió Harry —. Eso no es estar casados. Eso es vivir dos extraños en el mismo lugar. Quiero realmente estar casado contigo, Ginny.

— ¿Pero…? ¿Pero por qué?

El moreno respiró profundamente. Razones… Decirle sus razones a Sirius había sido fácil - era su padrino, por Merlín -, decírselas a Ginny no era tan sencillo. Pero debía intentarlo.

— Me gustas, eso… eso es lo primero. Me gusta cómo eres… Cómo… cómo tratas… cómo tratas a las personas. Cómo… cómo le sonríes a todos. Me gusta… me gusta dormir… dormir contigo… es… me hace sentir bien dormir contigo. Yo… Me gustas, Ginny… toda tú.

— ¿Y el bebé no te importa?

Harry posó una mano en su vientre. Ginny lanzó un jadeo. Se sentía tan bien… tan correcto. Como si esa mano siempre tuviera que estar allí. Como si Harry siempre debiera estar con ella.

— Voy a amar a este bebé. Porque es tuyo y es mío, de los dos…. Pero si no existiera el bebé igual quisiera casarme contigo. ¿Qué dices, Ginny? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- ¿Se dieron cuenta que Harry le pidió tres veces que se casara con él?

- Se viene una cena con todos… Por cierto, ¿alguien quiere asientos en primera fila?

- ¿Reviews?


End file.
